


Hyperdimension Neptunia: From Earth We Come DISC ONE

by 9arm



Series: "From Earth We Come" Duology [1]
Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Gaming, Manga & Anime, Multi, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9arm/pseuds/9arm
Summary: Four young males from the U.S. have been transported to the land of Gamindustri. Through a chance encounter, the youngsters discover that they are able to transform into CPUs. Together, they will travel across Gamindustri in hopes of learning the reason for their transformation all while befriending new people and exposing themselves to the wonders of their new world...
Series: "From Earth We Come" Duology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544005
Kudos: 2





	1. The Arrival (Visitors) in Gamindustri

**Author's Note:**

> Part One of the "From Earth We Come" Duology.

_Gamindustri. A world which exists outside of our reality, where four CPUs also known as goddesses protect and rule above a nation._

_Planeptune, the Land of Purple Progress, ruled by the goddess Purple Heart._

_Lastation, the Land of Black Regality, ruled by the goddess Black Heart._

_Lowee, the Land of White Serenity, ruled by the goddess White Heart._

_Leanbox, the Land of Green Pastures, ruled by the goddess Green Heart._

_In the past, Gamindustri had been exposed to threats such as the Deity of Sin, the CPU hailing from the ancient civilization of Tari and the appearance of Kurome Ankokuboshi. But thanks to the efforts of the four CPUs and their allies, peace was once again maintained._

_However, a new development is to take place. Four individuals living in the planet that we call Earth have been sent to Gamindustri. This young group, comprised of three boys and one young man, will travel across the four nations and experience the wonders that each of them holds._

_Now, it's time to start the adventure!_

* * *

"Mmm…" Shia Murasaki, a soft spoken fifteen year old high school student, groaned as he opened his eyes. The young boy did not know how long he had passed out. Waking up at a forest path lined with trees on the left and right, he slowly got up and sat on the ground. Upon closer inspection of his features, Shia has light purple eyes and a matching shade of hair with messy bangs. He wears a purple T-Shirt with black rims and a white gamepad-shaped symbol printed on it. Shia also dons a pair of long grey pants along with lilac and white sneakers.

"What happened?" Shia said to himself softly. "Where is this?" Turning to look around, he noticed three other unconscious males lying down next to him. They were his friends, classmates Murphy Edogawa and Jack Kurogane followed by college student Daniel Midoriya.

Murphy, called Shiro by his friends, is seventeen years old with slightly unkempt fawn colored hair and blue eyes. He wears a brown long-sleeved jacket lined with white fur and a cream colored T-shirt beneath it. Shiro also sports a pair of long brown pants matching his jacket and cotton shoes dyed in hues of black and orange. Apart from his appearance, Shiro's most distinguishing feature is his accent which resembles Eddie Murphy's.

The second of Shia's friends, Jack, is a sixteen year old who likes weapons. He has short black hair with spiky bangs and red eyes. His clothing consists of a black long-sleeved jacket, white T-shirt and dark denim pants matching the jacket. For footwear, Jack sports a pair of grey and white sports shoes. In addition, he wears a black cap with a red and white box containing the word "OBEY" sewn on it.

Lastly, there was Daniel. A twenty year old young adult with a gentlemanly demeanor, he has short and neat blonde hair as well as blue eyes. Daniel wears a dark green shirt and a pair of long brown pants coupled with matching brown leather shoes. Being the oldest of the four males, he appears to be the most mature among them.

As Shia began to wake his friends up, he thought about the current situation. The last thing he remembered was him and his companions hanging out at their home in the U.S. Then, all four of them were dragged into what appeared to be a swirling spiral coming from out of nowhere. The next thing they knew, the group had been flung into this forest from several feet above and crashed in there.

"Guys, are you alright?" Shia moved from one of his friends to another. "Please wake up,"

"Uggh…" Shiro brought himself up to sit on the ground. Jack and Daniel followed suit. Rubbing the back of his head, Shiro looked around his surroundings and said, "Man, what just happened? And where the heck are we? This ain't the U.S., is it?"

"Doesn't look like it to me," Jack shook his head and groaned. "Oof, my head hurts. That was quite the fall we had,"

"Indeed," Daniel stated. "More importantly, we should find out where we have ended up in,"

"That's right," Shia glanced at both sides of the path everyone was on. "Although, there doesn't seem to be any clues on where we are at the moment,"

"Then, let's go find us some clues," Shiro stood up on his feet. Humorously, he added, "Seriously though, am I the only thinking this is like Jumanji? What with how there's four of us in a jungle?"

"I believe we are in a forest, Shiro," Daniel smiled.

"Forest or jungle, let's move," Jack spoke as he stood up. "The sooner, the better,"

"Yeah, let's go," said Shia. He and Daniel then got onto their feet and walked down the forest path with Jack and Shiro. While walking, the group of four observed the environment around them. They could not help but marvel at the forest's lush greenery.

"I must say the trees here are quite beautiful," Daniel remarked.

"No kidding," said Shiro. "Makes you feel like you're in a nature reserve,"

"Hey, guys, check it out," Jack got everybody's attention by pointing at something from a short distance ahead. "It's a signpost,"

"So, it is. Let us examine it," At Daniel's words, the group quickly moved to the signpost and gathered in front of it. The sign was made of wood and stuck into the ground. Bringing his face close to it, Shiro started to read the words on the wooden post itself.

"Welcome to Virtua Forest. To exit into clearing, go straight ahead," Inching away from the sign, Shiro frowned. "Virtua Forest? What kinda forest has a name like that?"

"Is there even such a thing?" Shia asked curiously.

"Based on the existing forests in the world, that is highly unlikely," Daniel answered as he and his company continued walking onward. "For us to come across something that is non-existent can only mean one thing,"

"What is it?" Shia became curious once more.

"I do not why I am thinking this but, it would seem we have entered into another world,"

"What?!" Jack shot a look of disbelief at Daniel. "Are you serious?!"

"The thought crossed my mind," replied Daniel.

"Hold on a sec there, Daniel," It was Shiro's turn to look at Daniel. "Are you just playing around or did you hit your head a lil too hard when we crashed in here?"

"As strange as it sounds, that is likely to be the case," Daniel responded. "For reasons that I cannot ascertain, this was the first thing that came to my thoughts,"

"Huh. That is strange," Jack moved his eyes upwards.

"Anyway, let's keep going. Maybe, we'll find out more about where we are once we're out of here-" When Shia was about to finish his sentence, he and his group heard a faint crashing sound from the distance. This prompted the four males to halt in their footsteps.

"Hey, you hear that?" Jack frowned.

"You ain't the only one hearing that, man," Shiro spoke.

"It appears to be coming from ahead of us," Daniel stated, his eyes focused on the front.

"Let's check it out," At Shia's suggestion, the four young men ran forward. They would soon reach the forest's clearing where something else is happening…

* * *

"Damn it! What's with these things?!" Lowee's CPU, White Heart, was swinging her axe around repeatedly. The goddess clad in white was knocking away a swarm of Dogoos that bounced up to her. Earlier, she and the other CPUs of Gamindustri were at Planeptune's Basilicom playing a game together. It was then that they were alerted of a massive Dogoo horde gathered at a clearing in Virtua Forest. The four goddesses accompanied by IF and Compa headed there to engage them.

Normally, Dogoos are weak enemies that are easily dispatched with a single or few hits depending on which breed they are. However, the Dogoos that the CPUs, IF and Compa are battling differed from the standard ones. No matter how many times they were cut, beaten or squashed, they did not vanish into pixels. Rather, they reformed themselves from their slimy remains and resumed their attacks after doing so. In short, these Dogoos could regenerate-A fact that surprised the CPUs and their companions.

"They just keep coming!" Black Heart, the goddess dressed in black, slammed a Dogoo into the ground with her sword. "And since when were Dogoos able to revive-Ah! Get off me!" A Dogoo latched onto Black Heart's arm prompting her to shake it off. Soon, she and the rest were huddled into a circle, their backs against each other's. The Dogoos surrounded them and despite having their usual happy faces, sounded as if they were taunting their enemies.

"Perhaps, they are using a cheat code to gain an advantage," Green Heart, whose outfit was the most revealing among the CPUs', said in a half-joking manner. "At any rate, this is quite the problem,"

"Any ideas on how to beat them, then?" IF asked as she brandished her katars.

"If we can find out what's making these Dogoos revive, we will have the advantage. Until then, we must hold out for as long as we can," Purple Heart, the goddess in purple, held her ornate katana firmly. Suddenly, the circle of Dogoos seemed to be moving away from the group.

"Ah! They're getting away!" Compa pointed out.

"No, they're not," True to IF's words, the Dogoos were converging towards a spot in front of everyone. Her eyebrows were lifted as she saw what happened next. "Wait, what's this?" To the group's surprise, the Dogoos were pressing into one another. Their forms melded and eventually grew into a humongous mass. In a few seconds, a gigantic Dogoo stood in front of everybody and let out a roar.

"DOGOOGOO!"

"What in the…?!" White Heart was astonished. "Those Dogoos turned into a Giant Dogoo?!"

"How's that possible?!" IF exclaimed.

"Everyone, be careful! This enemy is clearly different from what we have encountered-" No sooner had Purple Heart finished her sentence, the Giant Dogoo leapt up into the air right above the group. All of a sudden, it plummeted down at a high speed.

"Wha-" IF was taken aback by the Giant Dogoo's speed.

"Iffy! Compa! Look out!" Instinctively, Purple Heart shoved IF and Compa out of harm's way. Before she could act further, the Giant Dogoo had already landed on the CPUs. A loud crashing sound was heard. IF and Compa watched in shock as a huge cloud of dust emerged at where the CPUs stood.

"Nep!" IF shouted.

* * *

"We're here," Daniel said to his friends. The four young males had reached the clearing and hid in a bush. From there, they could not believe what they were seeing. At the center of the clearing was what appeared to be a large blue blob with dog-like features. Next to it were two girls, a brunette in a huge blue trench coat and a pink-haired girl wearing woolly clothes. The duo seemed to be the repeatedly hitting the blob with a pair of katars and an oversized syringe respectively.

"Good Lord," Shiro commented on the scene. "What did we just walk right into?" Right when he finished, Shia noticed something within the blob.

"Are those… people in there?" Shia's question made his company pay attention to the blob. True enough, inside it were four women dressed in outfits resembling swimsuits or bodysuits. Each of them was dyed in their respective color schemes mainly purple, black, white and green. Shia's group also noticed that the women had weapons and wore wings on their backs.

"What's going on here?" a curious Jack asked.

"I do not know," Daniel wore a serious expression on his face. "But, I have a bad feeling about this,"

* * *

"Come on, come on! Why won't it go through?!" IF was desperately trying to hack at the Giant Dogoo with her katars. Every hit however, only bounced off the monster's body. The same thing happened to Compa who poked the Giant Dogoo with her syringe. Inside the huge monster's transparent body were the CPUs, their limbs trapped by the Giant Dogoo's slimy interior. All of IF and Compa's efforts to free them were in vain due to the monster's rubbery body deflecting their attacks.

"Iffy, it's not working! What should we do?!" Compa was worried.

"We got to keep trying!" IF said briefly. She then called out to the CPUs, "Hang in there, Nep, everybody! We'll get you out!"

"Iffy, Compa, stay back!" Purple Heart cautioned. "This enemy is too dangerous for you two to take on alone!"

"Guh! What the hell's with this monster?!" White Heart struggled to free herself. "How can a bunch of Dogoos be this powerful?!"

"Well, this is unexpected," Green Heart said calmly. "And not to mention, troubling-" The CPU of Leanbox was startled by the Giant Dogoo leaping backwards. It then eyed IF and Compa intently as if it was preparing to pounce on them.

"W-What's it doing?" an uncertain Black Heart asked. Meanwhile, Shia's group was watching the battle. Their eyes were locked onto the Giant Dogoo.

"It would seem those people are trapped in that unknown creature of sorts," Daniel referred to the monster. "And those two girls were trying to help free them but, to no avail,"

"Hey, isn't that bad?" a concerned Jack said. Back at IF and Compa, the duo were wondering what the Giant Dogoo was doing.

"What's it up to now?" IF asked herself. At that moment, Purple Heart came to a sudden realization.

"Iffy, Compa, get away!" Purple Heart cried out. "It's going to attack-" Before she could finish, the Giant Dogoo jumped to IF and Compa swiftly. All watched in shock as the monster was about to close in on the two girls.

"Holy moly! They're gonna get squashed!" Shiro yelled out.

"We got to help them!" Shia sprinted out of the bush towards IF and Compa with Jack running alongside him.

"Whoa, hold on! Don't rush in without us!" Shiro said loudly as he and Daniel followed their two friends from behind. The distance in which the four males ran was not very far. Hence, they were able to reach IF and Compa right when the Giant Dogoo was about to hit them.

Swiftly, Shia and Jack dived towards IF and Compa respectively. Grabbing and holding onto the girls, the two boys rolled away to safety together with them. Simultaneously, Shiro and Daniel slid themselves across the ground to get off the Giant Dogoo's path quickly. The CPUs, IF and Compa stared at the newly arrived people in surprise. Seconds later, IF was lying sideways and facing Shia while Jack was on all fours above Compa. Shiro and Daniel stood next to their company watching the Giant Dogoo cautiously.

"Are you alright?" Shia asked IF gently.

"Uh… Yeah," IF responded with slight confusion.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack asked Compa.

"Um… Yes, thank you. But, who are you?" a confused Compa asked Jack.

"I'd ask you the same thing," Jack got off Compa. At the same time, Shia, IF and Compa got back on their feet. Soon, the males stood in front of the girls. All were now looking at the Giant Dogoo, now bouncing on the spot a short distance away from their side.

"Can someone tell me what's going on by the way?" Jack then asked.

"The CPUs are trapped by that monster," IF answered briefly. Glancing at the males curiously, she said, "By the way, who are you guys?" This made the males turn around to look at her.

"Uh… We're just a bunch o' guys who came into this place from out of nowhere?" Shiro replied with an uncertain tone.

"What do you mean 'out of nowhere'?" Now IF became more curious.

"Pardon me but, when you mentioned 'CPUs', are you referring to those women in that thing?" Referring to the goddesses, Daniel spoke to IF.

"Well, obviously. They're the goddesses of Gamindustri," IF frowned at Daniel.

"Wait, wait. Goddesses? Gamindustri? What are you talking about?" Jack turned confused.

"Huh? Could it be that you're not from here?" Compa asked.

"Save the chat for later, y'all! We got some people to save!" Shiro quickly spoke to everyone around him.

"Listen, I don't know who you all are but it's dangerous here," IF said to the guys firmly. "You need to stay back,"

"Girl, you got it the other way round," Shiro pointed at IF and Compa. "You and your girlfriend here should stay back while we guys handle this,"

"Are you crazy? Do you even know what you're saying?" Turning flustered, IF motioned to Compa and added, "A-And she's not my girlfriend!"

"Guys, can we focus on the matter at hand? We got to help those ladies over there!" Jack motioned one hand towards the Giant Dogoo.

"How are we going to do that?" Shia sounded unsure.

_It would seem I'll have to step in_.

"Huh?" To Shia's confusion, he and his friends heard a voice in their heads.

_Do you truly wish to help them_?

"W-What's going on?" Jack hurriedly glanced to his left and right. "Who's talking?"

"This voice… May I ask who you may be?" Daniel said to the invisible speaker.

_I am afraid introductions will have to wait_. _For now, please take these_. To the astonishment of all at Shia's side, a bright light emerged in between the guys and girls. The light died down, revealing four handheld terminal shaped devices paired with processor chips floating in front of the males. The paired objects had their own color schemes. Shia's was purple, Shiro's was white, Jack's was black and Daniel's was green. Apart from that, the front of the devices had a monitor and a small square shaped slot. In addition, a rectangular switch was embedded on each of their sides.

"Eh? What's going on?" a confused Compa asked.

"What are these?" IF gazed at the devices with wonder.

_Now_, _use these to transform_.

"Transform?" Jack became bewildered. "What are you talking about? And who are you?"

_Again_, _that will have to wait_. The voice spoke once more. _If you desire to help those individuals_, _please use the items in front of you_. _They will provide you with the power to defeat that monster_.

"Whoa, hang on. What's this? Did we just become Joan of Arc, listening to the voice of God or something?" As Shiro talked to his peers, IF and Compa stared at the guys in confusion.

_Though your confusion is understandable_, _fear not_. _This power that shall be bestowed upon you will flow into your hands naturally_.

"What do you mean by that?" Daniel's curiosity was piqued.

_You will know soon enough_. _For now, please hurry_. _As to what transpires next, I shall guide all of you accordingly_.

"Everyone," Shia looked at his peers. "I don't know what's going on but, let's take these things in front of us. Whatever happens, we'll cross the bridge when it comes to it,"

"I feel uncertain about this," Despite feeling a little doubt, Daniel said with affirmation, "But, I agree. If it can save those women, let us do as the voice says,"

"Sounds risky," Jack remarked. "But, I'm in,"

"Yeah, me too," Shiro said. "Cuz it's all for one and one for all, man,"

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Jack glanced at his peers and then to the devices. "Let's do this," After earning nods from his peers, the males took the devices and chips with their hands. The moment they did, something clicked in their minds. Subconsciously, they turned around and fixed their sights on the Giant Dogoo. This caught the attention of the CPUs as well as IF and Compa.

The males, devices in one hand, held them out. With the other hand, they inserted their chips into the terminals' slots. This led to the devices playing a short techno tune. Hearing it, the four pressed the switches by the side of their terminals. Once more, the devices played a techno tune albeit a different one. As the tune went on, white rings of data materialized around Shia and his three friends.

"Access!" the four males uttered. Each was then engulfed by a pillar of light. IF and Compa shielded their eyes from the light's intensity. The CPUs gazed at the sight while the Giant Dogoo, having stopped bouncing, was slightly taken aback. A few minutes later, IF and Compa looked back at the males. What they as well as the CPUs saw shocked them.

All four of the males' appearances changed drastically. They were donning bodysuits with short-sleeved jackets and short pants worn over them. The guys also had armor equipped mainly on their wrists and legs as well as wings on their backs. On top of that, the irises of their eyes now resembled power symbols.

Furthermore, the four guys' new forms had their own unique features. Shia's bodysuit was black with purple segments along it. His jacket, pants and armor were also purple and were traced with silver outlines. The wings on his back were mechanical and had silver segments on them. On a separate note, Shia's hair had turned spikier with some of the bangs hanging over his face.

For Jack, his bodysuit was grey and had black segments. His jacket, pants and armor were black and possessed white outlines. Also, Jack's wings were white and shaped like an X. His hair has grown longer as it covered his ears.

Next, Shiro donned a white bodysuit having blue segments on it. His jacket and pants were even white but, had red outlines. On Shiro's arms were white gauntlets resembling Wii nunchuks. The gauntlets as well as his leg armor had grey outlines. Floating behind Shiro was a grey and white controller shaped object that served as his "wings". Aside from this, Shiro's hair turned dark blue and was messier.

Finally, there was Daniel. He wore a white bodysuit with green segments on it. His jacket, pants and armor were green and possessed white outlines. Additionally, Daniel's hair had become green and spikier. As for his wings, they were comprised of two pairs of white squares joined together into a rectangle. Further to this, the two rectangular shaped wings had green outlines.

With that said, this marks the beginning of one thing.

The birth of four new warriors…


	2. The First Meeting (Contact)

"What the…?!" IF's eyes were wide open in shock. "They transformed?!"

"This is surprising!" Compa commented, sharing IF's shock.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Black Heart exclaimed. The CPUs stared at the newly transformed individuals, their mouths slightly agape and eyes widened. At the males' side, Shia and his friends displayed mixed reactions at their current appearances.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" An impressed Jack darted quick glances at himself and his peers. "I don't know what happened but, this is incredible!"

"We transformed! We transformed!" Shiro was patting his body and arms in excitement. He then paused to shout at the air. "WE TRANSFORMED!"

"This is fascinating…" Daniel lifted his hands and observed them with wonder.

"Is this… me?" Shia muttered as he looked over his features curiously.

_Excellent_. _It appears you have acclimated yourselves to your current forms_. The four males' attention was taken by the mysterious voice that spoke in their heads. _I understand this is sudden but, listen carefully_. _The enemy that you're about to fight has been infected by a _"_Glitch_".

"Hold on. A glitch?" Jack raised one eyebrow out of confusion.

_Precisely_. _As strange as it may sound, this Glitch is not the standard kind that you are aware of_. _It enters living beings and grants them near omnipotent abilities_. Shia and his friends listened closely to the voice. _The first thing you must do is extract the Glitch out of the monster and destroy it_. _This way, you will cure the monster of its infection and return it to normal_.

"How are we to remove the Glitch from the monster?" Daniel asked.

_Call forth the weapons in your possession_. The voice answered. _They contain the power to weaken the Glitch and dispel it_.

"Wait. We got weapons?" Jack asked. All of a sudden, bluish pixels materialized around the males' hands except Shiro's. The pixels then turned into different armaments. Shia was now holding a sword with a twin-sided blade that is colored black and grey. The sword also has a bluish green tint on the outermost sections of its blade. For Jack, his weapon was a pair of black handguns engraved with silver patterns. The guns' barrels were rectangular in shape and had silver X-shaped marks on both sides. As for Daniel, he was wielding a pair of white daggers with layers of emerald on the handle and blades.

"Awesome!" Jack held his guns up and marveled at them. At the same time, Shia and Daniel examined their weapons.

"How come I don't have one?" Shiro arched an eyebrow.

_You already have them_. _They are on your arms_. The blue haired boy looked at his gauntlets. "Hey, this is pretty cool," Shiro smiled as he checked them out. "I'm like a walking Nintendo Wii with these things," Eyeing the Giant Dogoo, he said to the other guys, "So, who's ready to kick some ass?"

"You bet I am!" an excited Jack readied his handguns.

"In that case, let us proceed. Our main objective is to rescue the people known as the CPUs trapped inside that monster," Daniel focused his gaze on the goddesses inside the Giant Dogoo.

"Yeah," Shia nodded. "Let's do our best, everyone,"

"Alright!" As the males prepared for battle, Shiro knocked his fists together. "It's time to roll out-"

"Hold it!" IF spoke loudly, grabbing the guys' attention. "You're not thinking of charging at the monster head on are you?"

"That is the most likely option," Daniel answered IF. "But, rest assured, we will not harm the CPUs in the process. Or the goddesses as you had called them,"

"But, how are you going to do that? We couldn't hit Mister Giant Dogoo at all," Compa referred to herself and IF.

"Giant… Dogoo?" Out of confusion, Shia frowned.

"Listen, we'll save those ladies. So, you two girls stay put while we handle this, aight?" After speaking to IF and Compa quickly, Shiro turned to his peers. "Jack, you and I take the right-"

"And I and Shia shall take the left," Daniel continued Shiro's sentence.

"Okay. Let's do this!" At Shiro's words, the males turned to face the Giant Dogoo.

"Hey, wait-" Right when IF called the guys, they flew off towards the monster. Shia and Daniel went to the Giant Dogoo's right side while Jack and Shiro headed for its left.

"They left…" Compa stated.

"Just who are they?" IF pondered.

"Woohoo! I can fly! I can fly!" Back at the guys, Shiro hooted out loud in excitement while they flew in the air.

"This is sick, man!" Jack shared Shiro's enthusiasm. When the duo arrived and hovered at the Giant Dogoo's left side, Shiro spun around once and spread his arms out wide against the blue sky. "I am a SUPERFLY!" He shouted with a huge smile on his face.

"Focus! We have an enemy to fight!" Daniel, now levitating on the right of the Giant Dogoo with Shia, called out from opposite Shiro and Jack's side.

"I know, man. I was just playing," With a grin, Shiro waved one hand down. Looking at the CPUs inside the Giant Dogoo, his smile faded. "Hang in there, ladies! We'll be getting y'all out!"

"Uh…" Black Heart seemed distracted. This was because she and the other CPUs observed Shiro's earlier display of excitement with slightly dumfounded expressions. However, she regained her composure and responded to Shiro quickly. "Okay!" Soon after Black Heart spoke, the Giant Dogoo faced Shiro and Jack.

"Shiro, Jack! It's got its sights on both of you!" Daniel alerted the two boys. The Giant Dogoo leapt toward the latter, prompting Shiro and Jack to dodge it. Jack flew to the left and fired his guns at the monster. The bullets pelted its body causing small blue pixels to come out of it. During this, Shiro leapt right above the Giant Dogoo with a front flip. Twisting his body to the right, he slammed a fist onto the monster's head. The Giant Dogoo crashed into the ground making more pixels, larger than the previous ones, emerge from itself and scatter to the earth. All the CPUs yelped due to their bodies shuddering from the impact.

"Hey, watch it!" a displeased White Heart yelled at Shiro.

"Sorry, it's mah reflex- Whoa!" Shiro glided backwards as the Giant Dogoo leapt up and bounced a few feet ahead. The four males regrouped and saw the monster turn around to face them.

"Shiro, try not to use too much force. We would not want to hurt the women," Daniel stated.

"Hey, it was instinct, man. Besides, how're we gonna break the ladies out if we don't rough that thing up?" Shiro gestured to the Giant Dogoo with his fist.

"You and Jack distract the monster. In the meantime, I and Shia will attempt to whittle it down," While talking, Daniel spun his daggers one time.

"Okay," Jack raised his weapons. "Let's do it!" The four guys glided towards the Giant Dogoo with Shiro and Jack flying ahead of their friends. The two were screaming out a battle cry as they approached the monster. Seeing the duo's behavior left the CPUs a little dumbfounded.

"My, those two are spirited…" Green Heart commented.

Reaching the Giant Dogoo, Jack circled around it and fired his guns continuously. Irritated by the bullets hitting its body, the monster attempted to launch itself at Jack. However, Shiro stopped the Giant Dogoo by pulling on one of its ears from above. At the same time, he looked down to the goddesses.

"Brace yourselves, ladies! This is gonna get rough!" The large blob Shiro held onto struggled to free its ear from his grasp. In the middle of this, Shia and Daniel reached the monster. Both swiftly slashed the Giant Dogoo repeatedly with their blades. The force of their attacks coupled with Jack's gunshots led to an endless amount of pixels streaming out of the Giant Dogoo. From afar, IF and Compa watched the fight in awe.

"Incredible…" IF could not help but admire the males' battle prowess.

"They could hit Mister Giant Dogoo…" Compa mentioned. Seconds later, the Giant Dogoo was enveloped by what seemed to be greyish static. Its movements started to become sluggish.

"What is this?" Purple Heart wondered as the CPUs noticed the Giant Dogoo's change in behavior.

"What's happening?" Shia stopped his attack and moved back. He was joined by Daniel, Jack and Shiro.

_The Glitch inside the monster has been weakened_. The mystery voice spoke. _Now is your chance to remove it from your opponent_.

"Okay, how do we do that?" asked Jack.

_Once again_, _that ability lies in your weapons_. _You will need to deliver one final strike to bring the Glitch out_ _of the monster_. _Once that is done, you can eliminate it_.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's end this altogether with a bang-" Shiro was about to fly forward.

"Wait," Daniel raised an arm to stop him. "If we are to strike the creature simultaneously, we might endanger the CPUs. Remember that we must not harm them,"

"How're we gonna save them, then?" Shiro frowned at Daniel.

"I suggest that one of us alone do it. How does that sound?"

"Then, can I do it?" Shia's words made his friends turn their heads to him. "I don't know why I'm thinking this but, there's something I'd like to try out,"

"What do you mean?" asked Jack.

"I don't really get it but, I just feel like doing it," Shia sounded a little uncertain. "Is that alright?"

_If such is your wish_, _I do not object_. _Are the rest of you in agreement with him_? The voice spoke to the males aside from Shia.

"Very well, Shia. I'll let you do it," Daniel smiled.

"If Shia wants to, I don't mind," Jack said.

"Okay, Shia, show us what you got, man," Shiro said in a supportive tone.

"Yeah," A small smile appeared on Shia's face. "Thanks, guys," Hovering towards the Giant Dogoo, he conversed with the CPUs.

"I'm going to get all of you out. So, hang in there, alright?" The purple haired boy said to the goddesses gently.

"What are you going to do?" White Heart asked. Instead of answering her, Shia closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they emanated a purple glow. At that moment, Shia flew up above the Giant Dogoo and readied his sword.

"Here I go," He muttered. To the surprise of those watching him, Shia's weapon was enveloped in purple lightning. Lifting the sword above his head, he flew down to the Giant Dogoo. With a loud cry, Shia struck the blade on the monster. The lightning that coated his weapon covered the surface of the Giant Dogoo's exterior and crackled intensely. The next thing everyone saw was a mass of green pixels seeping out of the monster's body and floating above it. As if driven by instinct, Shia moved above the Giant Dogoo and slashed the pixelated matter. This led to it dissipating into thin air.

Concurrently, the electricity covering the Giant Dogoo subsided and the monster's form slowly shrunk. The CPUs, feeling its hold over them weakening, freed themselves and landed on the ground in front of the monster. The guys and goddesses soon saw that the Giant Dogoo had reverted into a normal sized version of itself. The now tiny creature looked around its surroundings in confusion. It then bounced off and left for the forest.

"Nep! Everyone!" IF ran to the goddesses' side with Compa. Arriving there, she asked them, "Are all of you okay?"

"I am fine, Iffy. Thank you," Purple Heart replied graciously.

"And so are the rest of us. Had it not been for the arrival of our surprise guests, there was no telling how long we would be trapped in that Dogoo's body," stated Green Heart.

"Surprise guests? Oh, you mean them," IF diverted her eyes to the males who had landed on their feet and were standing a few walks away from her side. They were celebrating their victory with Jack yelling out a "YEAH!" and Shiro hooting out loud.

"Indeed," Green Heart said as she and the people near her looked at the guys. "Speaking of which…"

"That was awesome, Shia!" Jack was speaking to Shia excitedly. "How'd you do that?!"

"Actually, I don't really know. It just came to me," Shia replied sounding unsure.

_Indeed_, _it did_. _I see that you have not lost your edge, Shia_. _And so have the rest of you_.

"Lost your edge? What do you-" Shiro stopped for a second. "Hey, hold on a sec, how'd you know Shia's name?"

_I have been watching the four of you for as long as you can remember_. _To be honest_, _I never thought the day would come where you will all use your powers once more_… For some reason, the mysterious voice seemed hesitant in his words.

"What are you talking about?" Jack enquired. "And what do you mean you've been watching us?"

_In time_, _the truth will come_. _But, first, I believe there are acquaintances you should be making_.

"Excuse me," Green Heart, accompanied by her group, walked up to Shia and his companions. "May we ask who you all may be?" There was a pause as the males stared at the CPUs, IF and Compa. Glancing to the side, Shiro put one fist to his mouth and cleared his throat.

"We just a bunch of guys who landed in heaven-knows-where," Shiro brought his head up to look at the females. "I mean we came here from out of nowhere,"

"That's what you said earlier…" IF arched an eyebrow.

"I do not know who you are, but, I gladly thank you for your help," Purple Heart said to the males gratefully. Noticing their eyes, she became curious. "By the way, are all of you perhaps CPUs?"

"What are you saying, Neptune?" White Heart said to Purple Heart incredulously. "There's no way a male can be a CPU!"

"Judging by their appearances though, I have a feeling they might be…" said Green Heart.

"But, there's never been any record of a male CPU," Black Heart stated. "Just what is going on here?"

"Pardon me for intruding," Daniel spoke, earning the CPU group's attention. "Before we enter into any further discussions, shall we perhaps introduce ourselves to one another?"

"Why, yes. How rude of us," Green Heart raised her brows. "Our apologies. We were engaged in our conversation to the point of forgetting about formalities,"

"No need to apologize," smiled Daniel. "That aside, we shall start with my side followed by yours. Is that alright with you?"

"Fine by me," At Black Heart's words, everyone dematerialized their weapons. With that, the introductions went underway starting with Shia.

"Um…" Shia began in a soft-spoken manner. "I'm Shia Murasaki. You can call me Shia,"

"I'm Jack. Jack Kurogane," Jerking a thumb at himself, Jack spoke in a good natured tone, "Nice to meet you,"

"The name's Murphy. Murphy Edogawa," Shiro smiled at the ladies. "Mah friends call me Shiro by the way. Good to meet ya,"

"My name is Daniel Midoriya. You may call me Daniel," Bowing down, Daniel added in a gentlemanly tone, "And it is a pleasure to meet all of you,"

"The pleasure is ours as well," Purple Heart responded politely. "As for me, I am Purple Heart, the goddess of Planeptune. But, my friends call me Neptune,"

"I am Black Heart, goddess of Lastation," Black Heart was next. "Some call me Noire,"

"I am White Heart, goddess of Lowee," White Heart crossed her arms. "I am also called Blanc. Hope we get along,"

"My name is Green Heart, goddess of Leanbox. I also go by the name of Vert," Green Heart's breasts bounced up, giving the males an eyeful. "I hope we get along," The verdant goddess then giggled playfully.

After shaking her head at Green Heart, IF introduced herself. "I'm IF. A gust of beautiful wind that blows through Gamindustri," Flipping her hair, she added, "Nice meeting you,"

"My name's Compa and I'm a nurse," Compa put on a courteous smile. "Nice to meet you!"

"Wait one second," Shiro pointed at the CPUs. "Y'all really goddesses?"

"In these forms, we are," Green Heart replied. "For your information, we too possess a human form that we can switch with at any time," Silence filled the air. The guys were processing in their minds what they had listened to up until now. Throughout this, Shiro was still pointing his finger at the CPUs.

"Ladies, are you sure you all are goddesses?" Bringing his hand down, Shiro gave the CPUs a questioning look.

"Ah?" a confused Green Heart, along with the other females, stared at Shiro. There was another bout of silence.

"Listen," Shiro's expression turned solemn. "I- No, we have read about goddesses. And most of them look all saintly with dem wings and robes. Plus whatever other divine paraphernalia they got," Pointing to the CPUs again, he said, "But, you four are waaay too phat to be called goddesses,"

"Huh?!" IF was taken aback by Shiro's statement. And so were her friends, especially the CPUs.

"Hey! What are you saying?!" White Heart retorted.

"W-Well, it is true that I do indulge in a lot of pudding at times," Purple Heart felt a little uneasy. "But, there is no way I would become fat from doing that alone-"

"Scuse me, ladies," Shiro interrupted by raising one hand forward, his palm facing the goddesses. "I think you misunderstood what I said. When I said "phat", ah didn't mean this kind of "fat"," Momentarily, he placed his hands on both sides of his waist and moved them outwards as if to emulate a fat person. "I meant it as in phat," Spreading his arms out, Shiro said, "P-H-A-T. Pretty hot and tempting," The CPUs exchanged confused glances while IF and Compa had question marks floating around their heads. As for Shiro's company, they stared at him as if this was an everyday occurrence for them.

"What ah'm saying," Shiro pointed at the CPUs, this time with a finger gun. "Is that you ladies are hot. Like seriously," A small grin emerged on his face. "And ah like that," Hearing this, the CPUs' group blinked at Shiro. "Don't you fellas think so too?" The latter spoke to the other guys.

"Uh… I don't know…" Shia replied with uncertainty.

"Yeah, I got to say the CPUs here make good eye candy. Not to mention their weapons," Jack shifted his attention from Shiro to the females. "Nice weapons you wielded there by the way. They're pretty cool," The former then looked at Black Heart. "Especially yours,"

"Huh? Why, thank you," Black Heart was flattered.

"I must say, you're quite the amusing individual, Shiro," Green Heart chuckled.

"And you are quite the looker," Shiro responded with a grin.

"As tempting as it is to talk about appearances, there is one thing I wish to ask," Daniel addressed the CPUs. "I understand from IF that this place is called Gamindustri. Perhaps, you may like to explain more about where we are?"

"Of course," replied Green Heart. "But, first, we should probably revert to our human forms,"

"Hey, that's right!" Realizing something, Jack glanced at his peers. "How're we supposed to turn back to normal?"

"That's easy. You only need to think," Purple Heart said. "Allow us to show you," Colored pixels enveloped the CPUs. When the pixels faded, the goddesses reverted to their human selves.

"Yahoo!" Purple Heart, now donning the persona of Neptune, jumped up happily. Upon landing on the ground, she raised one arm up into the air and greeted the guys cheerfully. "Howdy, you all! What do you think? Pretty easy, huh?" The males blinked at Neptune, unable to comprehend the drastic switch in her personality.

"Uh… Weren't you like all calm and cool just now?" Jack asked Neptune.

"That's a trait of the CPUs. When they transform, or undergo HDD as we call it, their personalities change. Don't worry about it," IF gave an assuring smile. For the third time, the air was silent. No words were spoken as the males stared at the females. Noire and Vert lifted an eyebrow, wondering whether the guys were alright.

"Well, okay, that is just…" Jack briefly tilted his head to one side. "…weird,"


	3. Welcome (to) Planeptune

"This is Planeptune?! Man, it's awesome!" shouted an exuberant Jack.

"Wow! Check this place out, man! Let's go do some sightseeing here!" With a hoot, Shiro, together with Jack, ran and looked around the city everyone had just entered. The city in question was Planeptune, one of Gamindustri's nations. Previously, the group headed out of Virtua Forest after the guys transformed back to their human selves. Along the way, they decided to head for Planeptune's Basilicom to discuss more about the males' situation. Moments later, everyone is now walking at an intersection with blue and white buildings of varying heights everywhere. The group sans Shiro and Jack watched the two moving around rapidly like overeager children in a theme park. Their actions caught the attention of some passersby. As for the rest of the group, they stared at the two boys. The females in particular, looked as if they were seeing mad people.

"Are they always like this?" IF asked Shia and Daniel.

"Sometimes," Daniel, who was walking with Vert, chuckled lightly. "Admittedly, they can get a little too excited upon seeing new things,"

"Such vibrant gentleman they are…" Vert commented on Shiro and Jack.

"Indeed. I'd say they're more energetic than my sisters," Blanc stated.

"Um… Neptune?" Shia talked to Neptune who was in between him and Blanc. "You said you're the goddess of Planeptune. Does that mean you own this place?"

"That's right, buddy!" Neptune said in a lively manner. "It's advanced and futuristic much like something you'd see in them sci-fi movies! Plus, it's run 24/7 by yours truly!"

"Neptune, we all know you do nothing but, laze around almost every time…" Noire, who was walking at Shia's right side, put on a doubtful expression.

"Aw, come on, don't be a meanie, Lonely Heart. You know I also do my best when push comes to shove," Neptune got close to Noire and teased her.

"Don't call me that! I'm not lonely!" Noire raised a fist at Neptune. Giggling softly, the latter stuck her tongue out playfully and retreated to her original spot.

"Lonely Heart?" Shia was confused at hearing Noire's nickname.

"Oh, I call Noire that because she acts like a loner at times," Neptune said to Shia.

"No, I do not!" a flustered Noire said.

"I don't see how she's a loner," Shia motioned to all at his side save Noire, Daniel and himself. "I mean you have friends, right?"

"I-It's not like we're friends!" a flustered Noire replied. "We're just friendly rivals!"

"Riiiight," Neptune smiled at Noire teasingly.

"Ah, a tsundere I see. And a feisty one at that," Daniel remarked on Noire's attitude with slight fascination.

"Wha- Of all the…!" Noire was taken aback by the comment.

"Now, now, Noire. Let us not get riled up over trivial matters, shall we?" Putting on a courteous smile, Vert calmed the black haired CPU. At the same time, the group stopped to see Shiro and Jack returning to them.

"Man, you both gotta check this place out!" Shiro spoke to Shia and Daniel, his voice brimming with excitement. "This place's pretty rad!"

"Yeah!" Jack shared Shiro's exhilaration. "This place is effing amazing!"

"If you think you've seen it all, you two are in for a surprise," Smiling, IF pointed up to the front. "You see that tower over there?"

"Yeah, why?" Jack spoke as the guys turned to see a huge skyscraper like building in the distance ahead. Its exterior was purple with tinges of white.

"That is Planeptune Tower," Bringing her hand down, IF kept it in one of her coat's pockets. "And it is where the Basilicom is," Hearing the brunette, Shiro and Jack turned around to face her.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Well, f %# me, this is a nice view. This is a very NICE view," Shiro was pressing his hands on a glass pane and his face was close to it. His palms still on the glass, he looked at his companions with a huge smile. "I can see the city from here!" The group is currently riding a glass elevator, attached to the side of Planeptune Tower, up to the Basilicom.

"You're really enjoying yourselves aren't you, Shiro?" Compa was slightly amused by Shiro's demeanor.

"Course I do, Compa," Shiro turned around to lean against the elevator's steel railing, his hands rested on it. "Like I said, this place is really rad," Glancing at his surroundings, he added, "Say, is it me or is this Gamindustri we're in centered on video games?"

"You are correct. But, how do you know?" Vert raised her eyebrows.

"Cuz it sounds like a pun of the game industry?" Shiro did the same while looking at Vert. "Plus, you ladies were mentioning names like Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox. They sound like certain game consoles back at our home,"

"My, is that so?" Appearing intrigued, Vert clasped her hands. "It makes me wonder if your home is similar to ours,"

"Come to think of it, you all only mentioned that you came from out of nowhere," Noire said to the males.

"We will explain about where we are from in due time," Daniel said. "Which I believe is quite soon," The minute he finished talking, the elevator that everybody was in stopped.

"Alright, we're here," IF got the group's attention. Exiting the elevator, everybody entered a corridor dyed in a mixture of purple, white and blue. As the group walked along the passage, the males observed their surroundings with interest.

"So, this Basilicom's like your home?" Shiro asked Neptune.

"Yuppers. It's the place where us goddesses chill and relax," replied Neptune.

"Nep, don't mislead our guests. The Basilicom is not only for relaxation," IF said firmly.

"Come on, Iffy, don't be so serious. We just came back from beating monsters so, relax," Neptune said in a carefree manner.

"You can be too easygoing at times, Nep…" IF exuded a small sigh.

"What are those doors by the way?" Noticing several gold brown metal doors that the group passed by, Shia asked IF about them.

"Oh, most of them lead to extra rooms for guests. One of them however, takes you to a storage space," Turning around a corner and walking down another passage, the group stopped in front of a purple door. "Okay, here we are," IF ringed a doorbell by the side of the door itself. Seconds after the bell rang, the door parted in the middle and opened. Standing on the other side of it was a girl. She had long lilac hair and wore what seemed to be a sailor style school uniform.

"Ah, big sis, everyone! Welcome back!" the girl greeted the CPUs, IF and Compa. Taking notice of the four guys with them, she asked, "Um… Who are they?"

"Hiya, Nepgear!" Neptune stepped forward and returned the girl's greeting. Referring to the males, she added, "And about these fellas, you won't believe this but, they came from outta nowhere and helped us kicked some Dogoo butt!"

"Really, big sis?" an interested Nepgear lifted her brows.

"That's right, Nep Jr.! And get this, these guys can transform!"

"Eh?!" This surprised Nepgear. "What do you mean?!"

"Ah, I see you have all returned," From behind Nepgear, a tiny fairy-like woman sitting atop a tome came floating next to her. This woman was none other than Histoire, the Oracle of Planeptune. Seeing the four males among Neptune's side, she asked, "May I ask who these people are?"

"Who… is that?" Shia asked. He and the other guys stared at Histoire, astonished at her minute figure.

"Goddamn!" Shiro exclaimed. "Is that you, Tinkerbell?!"

"If that's Tinkerbell, where's Peter Pan?" Jack asked Shiro.

"Who is Tinkerbell?" Compa's expression became blank.

"Putting that aside, may I ask who you two may be?" Daniel gestured politely at Histoire and Nepgear.

"We will gladly introduce ourselves. But, let us head inside first. It will be easier to talk in there," Histoire replied courteously.

"Good idea. Let's go in," At IF's words, the whole group moved into the Basilicom's lounge. The guys could not help but marvel at the sight of it. The lounge was spacious and had a long bay window displaying a scenic view of Planeptune. At its center was a pink couch facing a television set hooked to a gaming console. In between the couch and console was a pair of bean bags.

"Wow," As the group moved across the lounge, Jack gazed out the window. "And I thought the view from the elevator was just as great,"

_This is a splendid sight indeed_. _You and your friends had arrived at an interesting world_. The mysterious voice from before spoke to the males.

"Whoa!" Jack let out a startled yell causing everybody to stop and have their eyes on him. "You scared me!"

"Uh… I've been meaning to ask. Who's he talking to?" a confused IF said.

"Oh, right. I know this is crazy but, ever since my pals and I came here, this voice talks to us in our heads,"

"A voice?" Noire frowned.

"Yes, that same voice told us about the ability to transform which we used to save the CPUs earlier," stated Daniel.

"Transform, you say?" For a moment, Histoire seemed intrigued at Daniel's statement. "I would like to know more about this but, let us settle down first,"

"Agreed," Daniel nodded. The group resumed their walk past the lounge. All of them gathered at the dining area which was behind a corner of the room. The goddesses and males sat at opposite sides of a rectangular table facing each other. IF, Compa and Nepgear chose to stand next to the table. As for Histoire, she was floating in the space between the CPUs and the guys.

"Now then, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Histoire," Motioning to Nepgear, she said, "And this is Nepgear,"

"FYI, she's also my beloved little sister," Neptune said.

"Really? She looks like the older one," Jack remarked.

"We get that a lot," Nepgear felt slightly amused at Jack's comment. She then greeted the guys. "Oh, and it's nice to meet all of you,"

"Likewise, Nepgear," With a smile, Daniel returned the greeting. "As for our names, I am Daniel Midoriya and these are Shia Murasaki, Jack Kurogane and Murphy Edogawa," Gesturing to each of his peers, the blonde young man introduced them to Nepgear and Histoire. As he did, the three boys said their hellos to the latter.

"My friends call me Shiro though," Shiro stated after that. Giving a small grin at Nepgear, he added, "Say, you're pretty cute. Wanna go on a date with me?"

"Huh? A-A date?" Nepgear's cheeks flushed a little.

"Whoa, there, buddy. You're ten years too early to be dating Nep. Jr. here," Neptune shot Shiro a wary look.

"I was just playing, Nep, don't worry," Shiro replied, still grinning.

"Nep?" Blanc gazed curiously at Shiro. "I never expected a male to use her nickname…"

"Hey, she sounds more adorable that way so why not?" Shiro spoke to Blanc. "Speaking of which, mind if I call you Blanny? I think it sounds great on you,"

"Please don't," Blanc closed her eyes and frowned. "I already have someone calling me that,"

"Aw," Referring to Shiro, Neptune started to tease Blanc. "He likes you,"

"Wh-What are you saying?" Blanc replied, a little flustered. At that point, Histoire grabbed everybody's attention by clearing her throat.

"My apologies for interrupting," the Oracle said. "I see you're all getting along well. But, perhaps you would like to explain on how you met our guests?" Histoire turned to the CPUs.

"Of course. Actually…" Starting with Noire, the CPUs began explaining about the events that transpired in Virtua Forest-From them being trapped in the Giant Dogoo to the point where the guys transformed and helped them. The males in turn, described their arrival at the same forest as well as the things that the mysterious voice informed them to date. When the discussion was over, Histoire confirmed everyone's words.

"I see. The CPUs were fighting a monster empowered by something called the Glitch. When they were in a bind, these young men, who were granted the ability to transform, saved them. Concurrently, they removed the Glitch from the monster and returned it to normal. Is all of this correct?"

"Yes," The CPUs nodded with Neptune saying a "Yup,"

"I understand. First of all, it is best that I explain about Gamindustri for our guests' knowledge. Once that is done, I would like to enquire them of a few matters particularly on where they're from and their newfound powers. Will this be alright?"

"Go ahead," IF said, she and the others agreeing with Histoire.

"Very well," Planeptune's Oracle brought her attention to the guys. "To begin with, the four of you are now in Gamindustri. It is a world made up of four nations each governed by a goddess also known as a CPU,"

"Yeah, that much we know. Neptune and her gal pals here even told us that they can transform or go HDD as they call it," Hearing Jack's statement, Noire arched an eyebrow mainly in response to the word 'gal pals'. "Not to mention, their personalities change when they do so. What does HDD stand for anyway?"

"HDD stands for Hard Drive Divinity," Histoire's answer caused Jack to raise his eyebrows in wonder. "Apart from that, the goddesses are assisted by the CPU Candidates and Oracles. The CPU Candidates possess the ability to undergo HDD much like the goddesses. They are also the CPUs' sisters. You have already met one of them being Nepgear. As for the Oracles, one of them being myself, they serve to guide and support the CPUs in their actions,"

"So, CPU Candidates and CPUs are the same?" asked Shia.

"Essentially, yes. Should a CPU be absent in their nation, the CPU Candidates will take their place. The same applies to the Oracles if neither is present,"

"You seriously an Oracle?" Shiro frowned at Histoire in disbelief. "Cuz you look a lil too adorable to be one,"

"It is understandable for you to think as such," Histoire smiled. "I was created to be in this form," Her statement made the guys very curious as to what she meant.

"Moving on," she continued. "Throughout the history of Gamindustri, we have encountered denizens from other worlds or dimensions as we call them. Most of them as well as the dimensions in which they were from share similarities with ours,"

"Are we perhaps talking about parallel worlds?" Daniel asked.

"Why, yes, you're quite perceptive," Histoire felt somewhat admired by Daniel's question. "In fact, these dimensions that I speak of are different versions of Gamindustri. If not, they could be worlds that are dissimilar to ours,"

"Which leads me to the question of where the four of you came from," Histoire added. "Based on our discussion so far, it is clear that all of you were sent here from a different dimension. In relation to this, would any of you like to share about the world in which you reside?"

"Certainly," Daniel replied. "I shall explain on behalf of my peers," He then asked the other males, "Are the rest of you alright with this?"

"No problem, man, go ahead," Shiro said. At this, the guys aside from Daniel allowed him to talk about their home.

"To start," Daniel began slowly. "The four of us live in a world known as Earth. It is a world divided into various countries. One of them is the United States also known by Earth's people as America. It is there that I and my friends live,"

"So, what's this America like? Does it have CPUs?" Neptune asked eagerly.

"Unfortunately, Neptune, that is not the case. You see, in our world, the concept of goddesses differs from yours. They are usually seen as mythical figures coming from diverse origins. However, we do have gods that are worshipped by different religions,"

"Oh, pooh, no goddesses? That's boring," Neptune seemed disappointed.

"Wait, if there are no CPUs in your world, does that mean the countries in it are ruled by people?" Noire asked the males.

"Correct," replied Daniel. "Aside from this, there is a similarity between Earth and Gamindustri,"

"What is it?" Compa was curious.

"The fact that the names of Gamindustri's nations are akin to those of gaming consoles from our home," Daniel moved his gaze across the females in the room. "As all of you except Histoire and Nepgear are aware, this was raised by Shiro earlier during our trip to the Basilicom. And this had led Vert to wonder whether our worlds are similar. In connection with this, Gamindustri and Earth are not entirely the same. They may share certain concepts but, both worlds treat them differently,"

"That is interesting…" Blanc was seemingly intrigued by Daniel's story.

"I must say you seem quite knowledgeable of the environment you're in," Vert spoke to Daniel with admiration. "Even though you and your friends have only stepped foot in here for the first time,"

"Oh, I am not as you say I am," With a small grin, Daniel responded humbly. "More importantly, I believe the next thing Histoire wishes to know is how we obtained our powers,"

"Indeed. You mentioned that a voice told the four of you of the ability to transform," Histoire said to Daniel.

"Right you are," said Daniel. "Shortly after our encounter with the CPUs, IF and Compa, it spoke into our minds and granted us the aforementioned power. It even informed us of the Glitch,"

"Did you know who it belonged to?" Histoire asked the guys.

"Until now, it did not reveal its name," Daniel started contemplating about something. "On a side note, I find it strange. That was the first time we wielded that power. Yet, we used it properly as if it was a natural part of us,"

"Now that you mention it, our bodies kinda moved on their own when we fought that monster," Jack said.

"What do you mean by that?" Noire asked.

"We don't really understand…" Shia answered. "It's like we knew how to fight it. Even though we don't,"

"Shia's right. I mean we know how to take care of ourselves most times. When we saw that thing though, we honestly weren't sure we could take it on. But, we still kicked its ass," Shiro glanced upwards. "What was that thing anyway?" While he was talking, Histoire placed a finger under her chin as if she was in deep thought.

"If I may," Histoire addressed the guys. "Would you kindly show us your transformation?"

"Huh?" Shia gazed at the Oracle along with his peers.

"Histoire? What are you thinking?" IF enquired.

"As sudden as this sounds, I wish to check something," Shifting her eyes to IF and back to the males, Histoire said, "I understand this request seems selfish but, are you all fine with this?"

"Sure, okay," Jack got out of his chair. The other males followed suit. Taking out the terminal shaped devices they acquired in Virtua Forest, the four changed into their CPU forms in front of everyone.

"Amazing…" Nepgear said as she and the rest stared at the males. "You can really transform…"

"Pretty cool, huh?" Shiro grinned. "Even I myself think so too-" To his surprise, Histoire flew near his face. "Hey, whatchu doin', Tinkerbell?"

"Do please hold still. This will take a moment," Histoire observed the irises of Shiro's eyes. Moving to the other guys, she did the same.

"Interesting," Histoire flew back to her original position. "From what I have seen, it can be assumed that the four of you are CPUs," The males were surprised by her statement.

"Seriously?!" Jack exclaimed. "But, we're guys! How can we be 'goddesses'?!"

"That is what I would like to know too," Noire said. "I already said this but, there have never been any record of male CPUs,"

"That is true," Histoire concurred. "Despite this, there are two things which the four of you should be aware of,"

"What may these things be?" asked Daniel.

"First off, CPUs do not age. Records have shown that a person's appearance will remain as it is when they first become one," Now the guys were even more surprised.

"Wait, so we're immortal?!" Shiro asked Histoire.

"In actuality, that is not the case. A stop in the aging process does not equate to invulnerability. In other words, CPUs are still mortal in the sense that they can be killed," Histoire explained calmly. "Another thing is that CPUs derive their power from Shares,"

"Shares?" Shia frowned.

"Yes. Shares, or Share energy, is essentially the citizens' beliefs in the goddesses. Without them, the CPUs' powers are rendered useless. Hence, to maintain them, you require the people's trust in you,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down," Jack was confused by Histoire's statement. "You're saying we need to get Gamindustri's people to worship us like we're gods or something?"

"A moment please," Vert raised her hand to gain everybody's attention. "Technically, what you have said, Jack, is true. But, I think that may not apply to you and your friends,"

"What do you mean?" Blanc asked with slightly raised eyebrows.

"When the four of them transformed back at the forest, I sensed no fluctuations in our Shares," Looking at her fellow goddesses, she said, "Surely, the three of you have felt the same?"

"Hey, you're right, Vert," Neptune's eyes widened in wonder. "Thinking back, nothing happened to our Shares at that time,"

"True. I felt the same thing as well," Blanc stated.

"But, what does that have to do with them?" Noire referred to the guys.

"This is only conjecture but, I believe that our guests do not require Shares to access their powers," Vert told the group. "In fact, they used an item to transform into their current forms. What I'm saying is that instead of using Shares as their means of transformation, they are using the said item,"

"Is that so?" Histoire shifted her attention from Vert to the males. "In that case, I apologize for having caused unnecessary confusion,"

"It's fine," Frowning, Jack said, "Seriously though, we won't age anymore? Talk about eternal youth,"

"Your surprise is understandable. That aside, I wish to confirm the facts provided by Vert," Histoire said to the males. "Therefore, if it is fine with you, would you be kind enough to hand over the items you used to transform? I intend to have them analyzed to better comprehend their workings,"

"I understand. I hope however, that a monster affected by the Glitch will not reemerge during your analysis," Daniel said.

"Regarding that, I wonder how exactly the Glitch came to be," Blanc pondered. "If it were to affect the monsters near our nations, that'll be troublesome,"

"That is indeed a matter to be concerned of," Histoire appeared to be worried. "At the moment, we know little about the Glitch. The best we can do is monitor for any future occurrences of the phenomenon," Everyone was silent as they contemplated the Oracle's words. In the midst of the silence, the guys undid their transformations and held the terminals in their hands.

"You know what? I got an idea," Shiro spoke up.

"An idea? What would it be?" Histoire asked. All eyes were on Shiro as he raised his hands.

"How about," he said. "Me and mah pals go visit each of yo homes," Shiro pointed at his peers and the goddesses. "Then, we help you ladies deal with whatever problems that come your way. Doesn't matter if they relate to the Glitch or not. On top of that, we'll try to find out why we can transform,"

"And while we do that," Shiro put on a smile. "We can do all sorts of fun things. Maybe have a lil chit chat, enjoy the scenery and do whatever it is you all do for entertainment," Lifting up one finger for emphasis, he added, "What ah'm proposing is that we go on a vacation across this world's nations. And hopefully find the answers to everything that's going on right now in the middle of it,"

"A… vacation?" IF arched one eyebrow.

"Exactly. I mean really this place is lovely," Still smiling, Shiro spread his arms out against the air. "And ah bet the nations other than Planeptune will have their own charms which make them just as attractive. I wanna see them all. I wanna enjoy what each nation's got to offer," Slowly raising one finger and pointing it at the females, "So, ladies, what say you?"

"Well, if you put it that way," Noire smiled. "I don't mind showing you all the best of Lastation,"

"I find your idea thrilling," Vert, feeling somewhat delighted, spoke to Shiro. "If that is what you propose, I will gladly welcome you and your companions to my doorstep,"

"I'm fine with the idea as well," Blanc had a smile of approval. "You're free to come to my nation any time,"

"And don't forget about mine!" Neptune enthusiastically joined in the conversation. "I'll be sure to provide the best service! You with me, Nep. Jr.?"

"Yes! I'll do my best to help!" Nepgear shared her older sister's sentiments.

"If that's how it is, I'm okay as well," IF relinquished an approving smile.

"Me too! I think this will be fun!" Compa said excitedly.

"That's terrific y'all," Turning to his company, Shiro said. "What about you, fellas? You game for a trip round Gamindustri?"

"Heck, yeah, count me in. You got a swell idea there, man," Jack said in an approving tone.

"Sure, I don't mind," a smiling Shia nodded.

"And neither do I," Daniel said in agreement with Shia.

"Given what I am hearing, I shall gladly accept your offer, Shiro. In light of this, allow me to formally say one thing on behalf of everyone," Histoire smiled courteously at the males. "Welcome to Gamindustri,"

"Thanks, Tinkerbell," Shiro grinned at Histoire. Putting his hands on his stomach, he said, "Oh, y'all got anything to eat by the way? Ah'm feeling a lil hungry right now,"

"Me too," said Jack. "We never ate anything since breakfast,"

"How about we take you out to eat?" Nepgear offered the males. "We'll show you Planeptune's restaurants and their local food,"

"Amen to that, Nep. Jr.," Shiro pointed at Nepgear with two finger guns. Glancing at the people in the room, he said, "Let's hit the streets shall we?"

"Before we proceed," Histoire addressed the group. "I think we should plan how to accommodate Shia and his friends during their eventual visit of each nation. I also would like to raise a question. Mainly to Shiro," The Oracle turned to look at the fawn haired boy.

"You wanna ask me something?" Shiro lifted his brows. "What's up?"

"You see, I am curious about one thing," All eyes were on Histoire as she talked to Shiro. The Oracle started to frown as if in confusion.

"Why did you address me as 'Tinkerbell'?"


	4. A (Fine?) Day in Planeptune

Through further discussion, the goddesses agreed to watch out for any incidents pertaining to the Glitch in their respective nations. At the same time, they will prepare to entertain the males upon their eventual visit of the goddesses' homes. Histoire also promised to find a way back to Earth for the males. With the conversation over, the female CPUs save Neptune flew back to their nations. The rest of the group except Histoire then went out for lunch. Alone in the dining area, the Oracle floated above the table where everyone had previously gathered. Laid out on top of it were the guys' transformation devices which she observed closely.

"So, these objects when paired together trigger the transformation…" A seemingly fascinated Histoire spoke to herself. Snapping herself out of her preoccupation, she added, "Goodness, I'm starting to sound like Nepgear when she is fiddling with machines. I should get these items sent for analysis…" Saying this, the Oracle prepared to pack the devices away.

_If it is the workings of these devices you wish to know about, let me enlighten you_.

"W-Who is there?" Histoire was startled by a voice speaking in her head.

_My apologies for alarming you_. The invisible entity said politely. _I must say this is unexpected_. _I had thought my words could only reach Shia and his friends_.

"Could it be that you're the one which had been communicating with those four?" asked Histoire.

_Indeed, I am_. _It is a pleasure to be talking to you, Oracle of Planeptune_.

"How do you know of me?" Histoire's brows were raised at the mention of her position.

_I have been listening on your conversation from before_. The voice replied. _That aside, you wish to understand more about these devices, do you not_? _If so_,_ allow me to explain about them_.

"I appreciate your offer," replied Histoire. "But, first, would you kindly introduce yourself?"

_Why, yes_._ How rude of me to forget about introductions_. The unseen being responded. _Very well_. _You may call me_… _Livre_.

* * *

"Man, this is great! I'm lovin' it!" Shiro spoke while biting into his food.

"Yeah, this tastes awesome!" Next to Shiro, Jack held his food near the mouth.

"There, now, Shiro, try not to overindulge," Daniel advised. Everyone was in the Blue Hedgehog, a restaurant known for its signature chili dogs. It had a classy interior with several rectangular tables and a jazz band entertaining customers. The group was seated at one end of the restaurant with the girls opposite the guys. The former, having puzzled expressions, were watching Shiro stuff himself to his hearts' content.

"Ten chili dogs and you're still going?" IF asked Shiro. "You really can eat, huh?"

"Hey, ah'm a growing man, Iffy," Shiro reached for the eleventh chili dog on his plate. Taking a bite, he said, "A man's gotta eat if he's going to grow strong and healthy,"

"I suppose that's true…" Nepgear smiled nervously.

"You know, this reminds me of when we ate here with God Eater and Uzume," Neptune said, putting on the same smile as her sister. "Boy, did they really eat a lot,"

"God Eater?" Shia said, he and his peers puzzled upon hearing the name.

"Oh, big sis and I came here once with two of our friends," Nepgear explained. "One of them is God Eater. She's a soldier from the Lastation Defense Corp. The other is Uzume who is also a CPU of Planeptune," The guys exchanged quick glances. To them, the name "God Eater" was all too familiar.

"Wait, Planeptune has another CPU?" Jack asked as his group looked back at Neptune's side.

"That's right," IF answered. "In fact, Uzume was the CPU of this nation before Neptune. Events however, ended up bringing her back to Planeptune. It's a long story. Right now, she's helping out our friends in another dimension,"

"I gotta say this whole different dimension business sounds interesting," Shiro said after downing his fifteenth chili dog. Grabbing the next one, he asked, "You girls said those two ate a lot? How much are we talking about?"

"Well, they had an eating competition here which God Eater won. If I recall, she ate over…" Nepgear paused to remember something. "…sixty chili dogs,"

"Sixty chili dogs?!" Shiro exclaimed right when he was about to bite into his food. "Man, she must be one of dem McDonalds, Taco Bell eating big booty assed girls!" For a moment, the girls blinked at his choice of words.

"By the way, will you all be fine staying here?" Compa spoke to the males in a concerned tone. "Won't your families be worried about all of you being gone?"

"The truth is, Compa, we have no families of our own," Daniel's reply surprised the girls.

"What do you mean, Daniel?" asked Nepgear.

"You see, Nep. Jr.," Shiro put his food back on his plate. The guys' faces turned solemn. "That's what we don't know. All we remember is lying down in front of a college. We knew nothing else. Except for our names. Basically, you could say mah pals and I were a bunch of lost sheep that ended up on planet Earth,"

"Wow, you fellas match the amnesiac hero trope," Neptune commented.

"If you didn't have families, how were you all able to live on your own?" A slightly worried IF asked the males.

"The college's director found us," Jack answered. "He let us stay in a nearby hostel and took care of our needs. Even sent every one of us save Daniel here to high school. Daniel himself studied in the same college we ended up in,"

"Yes, he was a kind person," Shia said. "You can say that he's the only family we have,"

"So, that's how it is…" IF said. The girls felt sympathetic for the guys.

"I'm sorry…" Compa apologized to the males. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked about your families,"

"Eh, don't sweat it, Compa," Shiro lightened the mood with a grin. "We don't mind sharing bout ourselves," Changing the subject, he asked, "Say, what're we gonna do after lunch?"

"For starters, we'll take the four of you to the Guild," IF said to Shiro. "If you're going to travel around Gamindustri, you're going to need to equip yourselves with the necessary items and knowledge. The Guild is the right place to do that,"

"Is this Guild some kind of organization?" asked Jack.

"You betcha, buddy!" Neptune replied eagerly. "It's the perfect place to do quests, rake in the dough and spend it on whatever you want!"

"Nep, don't mislead our guests again…" Closing her eyes, IF frowned.

"Aw, why do you always have to be so serious, Iffy? Loosen up!" Neptune said playfully. "We're gonna show our new pals here the time of their lives," The Planeptune CPU moved her gaze across the males. "So, let's cut the details and have fun together, okay?" Neptune then looked at the guys with closed eyes and a smile.

"Uh… Sure," Shia nodded, unsure of how to respond to Neptune's jolly nature.

"Heh, aren't you a peppy gal," Shiro was amused by Neptune's demeanor. "Now, ah'm dying to see what this Guild is like. But, first…" As he addressed his company, Shiro lifted his index fingers and paused. "…lemme finish mah food first. Man, ah love these chili dogs. They prolly better than the U.S.'s," With that said, the other members of the group watched him continue his meal with relish.

* * *

The visit to Planeptune's Guild began with IF briefing the males on its features in the building's main lobby. During this, she showed images of Gamindustri's monsters in an information kiosk. As she explained about each monster's characteristics, Shiro and Jack were exclaiming over their varied appearances. Their reactions to what they saw, ranging from surprise to amazement, led the girls to stare at the duo with blank faces. The people passing by the group even looked at the two boys, wondering if they were alright. It took Daniel to calm Shiro and Jack, letting things proceed normally afterwards.

Everybody then headed for the main counter where the males registered into the Guild. To finalize their application, the four were required to take a combat test. Following this, the group was taken by an examiner to the Guild's in-house store. In there, the guys equipped themselves with weapons. Shia picked an ordinary katana, Shiro got a pair of silver brass knuckles, Jack chose a grey handgun and Daniel had twin daggers with black handles.

The group's next stop was a spacious room in which the test was held in. To clear it, the males were to defeat ten waves of enemies that are actually digitally generated holograms of monsters. From outside the room, the girls and examiner observed the mock battle through a glass window. To their astonishment, the four guys defeated all their enemies like a bunch of badass protagonists. Neptune and Nepgear were so dumbstruck by the guys' performance that their eyes became huge white circles. Even the examiner was shocked to the point of gaping. The situation was made more humorous by Shiro and Jack doing a victory dance with Michael Jackson style moves. Seeing this, IF and Compa blinked and exchanged confused glances.

With the test finished, the group returned to the main counter where Shia and his peers' membership was confirmed. As part of finalizing it, the four were given an adventuring kit each. The kit contained a storage disc for keeping items, a hand phone, a manual on using the Guild's functions, an encyclopedia detailing Gamindustri's monsters and starting allowance of two thousand Credits. Keeping them and their weapons, the guys exited the Guild and stood near its entrance with the girls.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" Jack shouted into the air, gaining startled looks from some passersby. He then spoke to the other males. "Did you see how I shot all those monsters down?! Was I cool or what?!"

"Yeah! Everybody was kung-fu fighting inside that room. We all were like 'Hiya, Wa-cha, Hoo-ha!'," In the middle of replying to Jack, Shiro imitated some martial arts moves. Turning to the females, he said enthusiastically, "Y'all got some really nice technology in there. Definitely tops virtual reality. How much did your nation spend on that stuff anyway?"

"It depends on the Basilicom's budget. The staff there are responsible for the nation's spending," Raising her brows, IF said to Shiro, "That aside, I'm really surprised. You and your friends cleared that test quick even when you're not in your CPU forms,"

"That's right! You were all like a bunch of protagonists unleashing their powers onto the villains! Like in anime!" An amazed Neptune remarked. "Wait, a second…" Her amazement was suddenly replaced with anxiety. The CPU's eyes shrunk into white circles. "I thought I was supposed to be the protagonist. Since I said you guys were the protagonists, does that mean… you four just superseded my role? No, this can't be happening! I'm the protagonist of protagonists!" A panicking Neptune looked up to the sky. "Don't let this happen! I don't want my main protag privileges to be revoked!"

"Um… What's Neptune talking about?" Shia asked. The guys were confused by the Planeptune goddess' change in behavior.

"Don't mind her," said IF, eyes closed and frowning. "Nep's just engaging in her meta talk. Or breaking the fourth wall as she calls it,"

"Breaking the fourth wall, you say?" asked Daniel.

"Why, yes, my older sister does that a lot so, I hope you don't mind," Giving Neptune an assuring smile, Nepgear said, "There now, big sis. Don't worry. Nobody's going to take away your protagonist spot," After speaking to her sister, the CPU Candidate changed the subject. "Speaking of which, I was thinking of taking Shia and his friends to Chuko's game shop. What do you all think?"

"That's a nice idea, Ge-Ge," Compa smiled. "We can also introduce them to Chuko, Warechu and B-Sha there,"

"B… Sha?" Hearing the name, Shia became puzzled.

"Yuppers. She's another one of our pals!" Neptune spoke, her anxiety having disappeared instantly. "Anyway, if it's Chuko's shop we're going to, follow me! Let the goddess of Planeptune lead you there!" Cheerfully, the lilac haired CPU walked off ahead of everyone.

"Hey, wait! Don't go without us, Nep!" IF called. The males watched her, Compa and Nepgear following Neptune. Standing at their spot, the guys glanced among themselves.

"How the heck can you break the fourth wall in reality?" Shiro asked with a frown. Nobody responded with the exception of Jack who only shrugged. Quickly, the four guys went to join the girls. Later, everybody was at a road lined with a row of shop lots on both sides. The group was moving along the sidewalk on the right.

"So, this shop we're heading to is ahead of us?" Shiro asked everybody.

"Yes, it's on the right side of this area," Pointing at a certain store a short distance to the right, Nepgear added, "In fact, there it is," Soon, all were a few steps away from the entrance of a small video game shop.

"Wait," Daniel raised one hand, signaling for the group to stop. "I hear something," From inside the shop, angry voices were heard.

"What's happening in there?" A curious Compa asked.

"Let's take a peek," At Jack's words, everybody peered from the side of the shop's door. Inside the store was a long counter with a few cylinders displaying holograms of CD-ROMs atop it. A burly man was standing in front of the counter speaking to an unseen figure in a rough tone.

"I already told you I will not buy any pirated games! Now, leave!" Behind one of the cylinders, the figure's voice was retorting to the man.

"And I insist that you do!" The man responded gruffly. "Listen, you rat, either buy my games or I'll make you!"

"That can't be good," Shiro shook his head lightly.

"Where's Warechu and B-Sha? I don't see them," Nepgear stated.

"Never mind that, Nep. Jr. I think it's time for us to step in," At this, Neptune entered the shop.

"Hey, hold it, don't just-"

"Alright there, buddy," Before IF finished, Neptune had already walked up to the burly man with a serious expression. "What's all this hullabaloo about?" Her friends soon joined and stood behind her.

"Ah, Neptune!" A small white rat dressed in a red and yellow apron appeared from the cylinder where it stood next to. "Perfect timing! This man was trying to force a pirated game into my store's collection. Could you kindly chase him out? I couldn't ask B-Sha and Warechu since they were out on a quest," While the rat was talking, the males stared at it looking dumbstruck.

"Dude, is that a talking rat?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Actually, that's Chuko, the owner of this shop," IF's explanation led to Jack and Shiro staring at her.

"What?!" The two yelled.

"Huh? Who are you people?" The burly man faced the group and spoke rudely.

"I'm your friendly neighborhood CPU of Planeptune, Neptune!" Neptune answered. "Now, pal, how bout you stop what you're doing? Piracy is illegal, you know,"

"So, what about it, lil CPU?" Smirking, the burly man stood over Neptune. "It ain't wrong to me. Even people accepted it back during ASIC's time," Hearing the mention of ASIC caused Daniel to lift an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Yes, but, that time's over," IF stated firmly. "I suggest you leave this shop right now. Or else, I'll have no choice but get the Basilicom to deal with you,"

"Yeah? Well, not if I do this!" The man raised his left hand to the right. Noticing this, Shia's eyes widened slightly. To the group and Chuko's surprise, the burly man attempted to backhand Neptune by the left cheek!

"Nep!" IF cried out.

"Nepu?!" Right when a startled Neptune thought the man would hit her, Shia instinctively rushed forward and blocked the attack. The purple haired boy quickly pushed the man a few steps away to the front.

"What the…?! What's with you?!" The man was slightly surprised by Shia's actions. A short moment of silence later, the latter started speaking to the former politely.

"Sir, please apologize,"

"What?" The man was confused.

"You were about to deliberately injure the most important individual of this nation," Stepping in front of Neptune, Shia maintained his courteous tone. "So, if it's not too much trouble, please apologize to her. Once you do that, you may walk out of this store and we'll forget what happened here,"

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do, you runt?! Whatever, if I can't hit the CPU, I'll go for you instead!" Angered by Shia's words, the man charged at him. "Eat this!" Swiftly, he swung a fist at Shia's face.

"Shia!" The rest of the guys shouted out with concern. Just when the man's fist was a few inches away from Shia's face, the boy blocked it with one hand. This further surprised the people around him.

"What?!" The man's eyes widened.

"I told you, sir," Holding the man's fist firmly, Shia furrowed his brows. "Please apologize to the goddess. This is the third time I'm saying this,"

"Like heck I will! I do whatever I want! Don't tell me what to do, brat!" responded the man defiantly.

"I see. So, that's how it is," Shia responded. Furrowing his eyebrows more, he added, "You leave me with no choice then,"

Again, the man became confused. The next thing he knew, Shia threw his hand aside and punched him in the solar plexus. This was followed by Shia jumping up and landing a spinning back round kick on the man's right cheek. The girls and Chuko gasped as the man fell over and landed next to a nearby shelf unconscious. Nepgear in particular, covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry," Landing on his feet, Shia spoke to the downed man seriously. "I would have repeated myself for the fourth time instead of doing this. But, I find that is useless since you didn't listen. Yes, it was totally useless," As soon as he finished talking, everyone's attention was gained by two individuals entering Chuko's shop. They were none other than Planeptune's Gold Third member, B-Sha, and Warechu.

"Hey, there, everybody!" Recognizing the girls, B-Sha went to greet them. "I just came back from questing with Warechu and-" Turning to Shiro, Jack and Daniel, she said curiously, "Huh? Who are these guys?" B-Sha then looked past the group and noticed the unconscious man. "Uwah! What happened here?!" A startled B-Sha said. While she was talking, Jack and Shiro stared at Warechu blankly.

"Uh… About that…" IF began to speak.

* * *

"I see. So, you found these guys in Virtua Forest, brought them here and they helped stop that man from harming anyone," B-Sha referred to the man who had already been taken away by Basilicom guards. She and the rest were currently standing near the shop's counter. The guys, having introduced themselves to B-Sha, Chuko and Warechu, faced the girls. Chuko and Warechu were in between the two parties.

"Yep, pretty much," Neptune said. "Oh, and they can transform too,"

"What?!" Surprised, B-Sha's eyes shrunk. "So, are they like male CPUs?!"

"Kinda, yeah," Shiro answered B-Sha's question. Pointing at Warechu, he said to everyone, "By the way, I dun mean to offend anybody but, is he supposed to be a parody of Mickey Mouse or something?"

"Who are you calling a parody, chu?!" Warechu spoke abruptly. "I am Warechu, the most adorable mascot of the rat world!" The grey mouse shifted his gaze to Compa, hearts in his eyes. "And also, the one who shall win the heart of my dear angel~"

"Mister Mouse, you're still a good joker I see," Compa giggled.

"Is it me or am I getting some bestiality vibes from that mouse?" Jack whispered to Shiro. The latter only gave a shrug.

"Speaking of which, may I ask about how your name was derived? Is it perhaps a codename of sorts?" Daniel spoke to B-Sha.

"That's how she's actually called. B-Sha here's a part of the Gold Third. They are a team of four people who once aided us in saving Gamindustri," stated IF. "The members of Gold Third have names similar to B-Sha's albeit with different letters. And like the CPUs, they can transform,"

"For real?" Shiro lifted his eyebrows. "That's insane, girl. If this were the 'Oprah Winfrey' show, I'd be like 'You get to transform, you get to transform, everybody gets to transform!'," He pointed to the CPUs and B-Sha, concluding his sentence by spreading his arms out. The girls, Chuko and Warechu stared at Shiro, wondering what he was getting on about.

"Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you for your help," Chuko said to the group. Looking at Shia, she added, "Especially you, young man. Your actions were impressive,"

"I didn't really do much…" Shia scratched the back of his head. Sounding a little nervous, he said, "I hope I didn't hit that person too hard though…"

"Come on, Shia! Don't be so humble!" Shiro put his arm around his purple haired companion's neck. "You showed that man who's boss! Not to mention, you kicked his face harder than Jet Li!"

"I only did what I had to do," Casting his eyes downward, Shia said, "Besides, I thought it was wrong for him to use force on Neptune,"

"Putting that aside, this is a nice store you got here, Chuko," Letting go of Shia, Shiro gazed at the shop's interior. "What kinda games you sell here?"

"Why, thank you," Chuko replied graciously. "As for our selection, we mainly sell used games. I also appraise any old hardware you have,"

"Never thought a mouse could run a shop though…" commented Jack.

"It's not that surprising," Chuko sounded a little puzzled. "I have been running this shop for a long time," Switching to a more good natured tone she said, "Before I forget, as thanks for chasing that man out earlier, please accept these coupons. You can redeem them for any game in my store," Chuko brought out a small stack of coupons imprinted with her shop's logo and showed them to everyone aside from her and Warechu.

"Seriously?" Jack turned intrigued. "That's cool!" His interest died down upon a certain realization. "But, our console's back at our world…"

"Your… world?" Question marks emerged around B-Sha's head. "Did you come from a different dimension?" She asked the guys.

"You guessed it, B-Sha," Neptune answered. "These fellas came from a planet called Earth,"

"Earth?" B-Sha asked curiously. "What kind of place is that?"

"We can explain bout that. But, first, ah got to clarify one thing with our lil friend here," Shiro motioned to Warechu.

"Chu? What do you want?" Warechu turned curious. And so did the rest who all stared at Shiro, now looking down to the grey mouse.

"You sure you're not a parody of Mickey Mouse?"

"I am not!"


	5. An Evening (Secret) in Planeptune

The rest of the day was spent by the group, joined by B-Sha, touring around Planeptune. They hung out at several places including an arcade and Neptune's favorite pudding store. Apart from that, they managed to slot some time for a monster hunting quest. During the quest, the males witnessed Neptune, Nepgear and B-Sha's fighting prowess in their transformed states. Later in the evening, the group was walking down the corridor to Planeptune's Basilicom.

"That sure was a lot of excitement for the day," Jack stretched his arms and yawned.

"You don't say, Jack," said a slightly tired Neptune. "Boy, am I pooped,"

"I gotta say though, ah can't believe a girl your age is holding a bazooka," A rather baffled Shiro spoke to B-Sha. "The way you used it, you'd give any 'Bazooka Jane' a run for her money,"

"Bazooka Jane?" Multiple question marks floated above B-Sha. "Who's that?"

"It's a term from Earth meaning a woman wielding a bazooka," Chuckling at the name mentioned by Shiro, an amused Daniel answered B-Sha.

"You sure come up with names," Speaking to Shiro, IF raised her eyebrows. "You even called Histoire Tinkerbell and Warechu Mickey Mouse. Who are they?"

"They are fictional characters in our world," Daniel explained. "To be specific, Tinkerbell is a fairy from 'Peter Pan', a work by the novelist and playwright J.M. Barrie. Mickey Mouse was a mascot developed by Walt Disney who introduced several developments in the production of cartoons. Both characters have been featured in film and television adaptations,"

"Oh, so do those two characters look like Histoire and Warechu?" An intrigued Neptune asked.

"Somewhat. It'll be easier if we can show you pictures of them. That aside, here we are," At Daniel's words, the group arrived at the Basilicom. Nepgear rang the bell which was soon answered by Histoire.

"Hiya, Histy! We're home!" Neptune greeted cheerfully.

"Ah, good timing," Histoire smiled at the people facing her. "There is someone I would like to introduce to all of you,"

"Someone? Did another guest come here while we were out?" A curious Nepgear asked.

"Yes. In fact, he emerged from inside the devices that I planned to analyze," replied Histoire, still smiling. "He and I have been discussing their workings,"

"And a fruitful discussion it was indeed," said a voice from behind Histoire. Next to her, an individual the same size of the Oracle appeared. On closer inspection, the new guest was a handsome young man having short tidy blonde hair. He wore a purple suit with white markings over a white shirt. The man also wore purple long pants with the same markings as well as a pair of dark grey leather shoes. Blue and white colored wings were seen on his back. In addition, he stood atop a tome that floated in the air. The tome was brown and had golden bordering and a blue gem in its center.

"A very good evening, ladies and gentlemen," With a polite smile, the male fairy greeted Neptune's group.

"Nepu!" A startled Neptune said, she and her company staring at the newcomer. "A wild male Histy appeared!"

"Ah think you mean a genderbend version of Tinkerbell…" Shiro spoke softly to Neptune.

"Everyone, may I introduce to you, Livre," Histoire gestured to her companion. "He is the individual who had been communicating with Shia and his friends since their arrival in Gamindustri,"

"Wait, so you're the one who gave us our powers?" Jack pointed at Livre.

"Precisely. Before we engage in further conversation, may I suggest we settle down?" Hearing Livre's suggestion, everybody gathered at the lounge. Neptune and Nepgear sat at the couch. The rest sans Histoire and Livre, who floated side by side in front of the sofa, stood behind it. Those who saw Livre for the first time introduced themselves quickly.

"First of all, it is a pleasure to meet all of you in person," Livre said to his and Histoire's audience. "I apologize for not presenting myself earlier as you were all deep in conversation at that time. On a separate note, I wish to share details pertaining to the Glitch. Will this be fine?"

"Alright, we're listening," IF said. With a serious expression, Livre began his explanation. As he did, Histoire flew to the males and returned their terminals.

"As some of you are aware, the Glitch is a phenomenon where a living being is empowered by it to the point of becoming near omnipotent," While Livre talked, Histoire floated back next to him. "This means it can be invulnerable to any form of attack," Referring to the females save Histoire, Livre said, "With your current capabilities, fighting monsters affected by the Glitch would be impossible,"

"Then, how're we going to beat them?" asked a concerned Compa.

"I am sure Shia and his peers have already explained but, just to reiterate, the four of them possess the power to dispel the Glitch," answered Livre. "By using the terminals in their possession, or the Console Driver Units as I have named them, they are able to transform into CPUs. In these forms, their weapons are able to damage beings afflicted by the Glitch and subsequently free them from it,"

"Console Driver Unit?" Nepgear was slightly confused.

"Yes, that is the name of the devices used by Shia and his friends to transform. They are called 'Drivers' for short." said Livre. "Unlike the CPUs of this world, whom I understand derive their powers from Shares, CPUs born from the use of a Driver do not require Shares themselves. In other words, they do not depend on Share energy for their abilities,"

"That seems pretty convenient…" commented IF.

"Yes. Technicalities aside, our main issue is that the Driver holders appear to be the only ones who can combat the Glitch threat. In light of this, I have shared with Histoire some of the Drivers' data. Using it, she will develop a way for people other than them to fight Glitch-afflicted monsters,"

"All by herself? Is that alright?" Nepgear, sounding uncertain, asked Livre.

"Do not worry. I will enlist the Guild's research department for help," Histoire spoke. "While I work on that, the Driver users shall go around the other nations to help monitor for any occurrences of the Glitch. I will also inform the other CPUs of this plan,"

"Even if there is a way to deal with the Glitch, how do we know whether a monster has one?" Nepgear said to Livre.

"A good question, Nepgear. Currently, only the Drivers have the ability to detect Glitches. As I had implied, Histoire will devise a method for everyone to do so,"

"That's cool and all but, there's something ah'd like to know," Shiro stated. "You said you've been watching over me and my pals for as long as we could remember. Whatchu mean by that?"

"Regarding that, the Drivers have been in your possession all along. I had been residing inside them as data, waiting for the day when I could manifest physically," Livre talked to Shia and his peers. "During that time, I watched the four of you live your lives on Earth. To be honest, I never expected you all to be pulled into this world. When that happened and when you met the goddesses of this land, I felt the need to grant you your powers,"

"I don't really get what's going on but, you're saying Shia and his friends had these Driver things all the time, right?" B-Sha said to Livre. "How did they get them?"

"For me to explain, I will have to tell a tale of the past," Livre turned hesitant, his head downcast. "However… that may have to wait,"

"Hey, what's with the secrets, man?" A look of suspicion emerged on Shiro's face. "You hiding something from us?"

"I can understand if you think I am hiding facts. But, I believe it is not the right time to divulge them yet," Livre responded gently. "I will say this much though-I do not know the reason for the Glitch's emergence in this world but, it is important that we deal with this matter quickly,"

"What do you mean, Mister Livre?" asked Compa.

"Livre is fine, Compa," Livre smiled at Compa momentarily before switching to a more serious demeanor. "To put it simply, this world may be at risk of destruction," Everybody became surprised at his words. For Histoire though, she was not too surprised despite having a worried expression on her face.

"Why… do you say that?" IF spoke slowly.

"From what has transpired up until now, the Glitch does not seem to pose much of a threat. If left alone however, the Glitch has the potential of spreading to the point where it becomes uncontrollable. Should that happen, this world may become engulfed by it. And that is all the more reason for us to address this issue,"

"How do you know about this?" asked Jack.

"Again, this is not the right time to explain," Livre said.

"Well, why can't you tell us now?" Jack frowned.

"If you wish to know the truth, I promise to tell all of you about it," Livre addressed his listeners. "At the moment, I humbly ask for everyone in this room to help in addressing the Glitch. Only after that shall I reveal the truth itself,"

"We can help you. But, like Shiro said, why do you need to be secretive?" IF put on a doubtful look. "Is what you're not telling us something bad?"

"I am aware it is selfish of me to withhold details," For an unknown reason, Livre appeared somewhat remorseful. "It is just that there are times when the truth can be painful. Do please understand," In a formal tone, he said, "With all that said, I ask of everyone. Will you still lend me your strength?" Livre's question was met with silence. Nobody knew how to respond. In the midst of this, Shia stepped forward to the couch.

"Will you really tell us the truth?" The purple haired boy asked Livre solemnly.

"You have my word, Shia," Livre responded.

"In that case, we'll help you," Shia's statement earned him surprised stares from everybody except Histoire and Livre.

"Are you sure?" An uncertain IF asked Shia.

"Everyone, I can assure you that Livre can be trusted," Histoire spoke to the audience. "Despite the things he has conveyed to all of us, he truly means well. If you are to harbor doubts about him, that is understandable," Sincerely, she added, "But, for now, I kindly ask for you all to cast them aside and assist Livre. Should you still have doubts though, it is best that you voice them out immediately,"

"Well… if you put it that way, Histoire, I guess I'm okay with that," Jack shrugged.

"Yeah, Jack's right," As if she was oblivious to the serious atmosphere, Neptune said in a carefree tone, "Besides, what lil Livy's hiding from us sounds like a crucial plot point which the author might not want to reveal too soon,"

"Who?" Jack glanced at Neptune, puzzled. Even the other guys did the same.

"Sorry, big sis's into her fourth wall routine again…" Nepgear said to the males. She and the rest of the girls felt partly amused by the Planeptune CPU's antics. At the same time, IF closed her eyes and sighed softly.

"Okay, you know what?" Shiro raised his hands and spoke, grabbing everybody's attention. "The way ah see it, we just gotta go round the whole of Gamindustri watching out for dem Glitches out there. If there's any monster having the Glitch, all we gotta do is take that Glitch out of it, save the day and voila," Spreading his arms out wide against the ceiling, he said, "Simple," Shiro brought his hands down at chest level and lifted his index fingers. "In the meantime, can I ask y'all something?"

"What is it?" IF said, she and the rest getting curious about Shiro's next words. A few seconds of silence later, the latter broke it with one question.

"What's for dinner tonight?"

* * *

"Damn, this is delicious! With this kind of cooking, you'd make a fine housewife, Compa!" Shiro was complimenting the pink haired nurse.

"Tee-hee, you're such a tease, Shiro," Compa giggled. It is night time and the gang were having dinner cooked by her. At the dining hall's table, the guys had their backs facing a glass sliding door leading to a balcony. The girls were seated opposite them whereas Histoire and Livre floated by the side of the table, both holding a glass of juice. And just like at lunchtime, Shiro's amazing appetite was displayed. This earned him stares from Histoire and B-Sha.

"That is quite the appetite you have there, Shiro," Histoire remarked, her eyebrows lifted.

"Tell me bout it, Tinkerbell. Nep. Jr. was telling us this afternoon about somebody else who downed sixty chili dogs," Turning to his right, he called Daniel. "Yo, Daniel, you mind passing me the mashed potatoes?"

"Here you are," Daniel, sitting next to Jack and two seats away from Shiro, handed a bowl of mashed potatoes to the fawn haired boy.

"Thanks, man," Taking the bowl and scooping its contents onto his plate, he said to himself happily, "This is nice,"

"By the way, where do you plan on heading to after staying here?" B-Sha asked the males.

"We were thinking of going to Lastation," Daniel replied. "Our plan is to head there tomorrow afternoon,"

"That soon?" IF asked. "Why not stay here a little longer?"

"I would say Daniel's plan is sound given our prior conversation," stated Livre. "I shall accompany them on their trip by remaining inside their Drivers,"

"Aw, pooh, can't you guys stay a lil longer?" Neptune felt disappointed.

"Don't chu worry, Nep, we can still spend time together before then," Shiro spoke as everybody was about to finish eating. "For starters, we can play games after dinner, then swap bedtime stories and in the morning…" With widened eyes and a huge smile, he said in a loud whisper, "…we gonna make waffles,"

"Waffles?" A puzzled IF frowned at Shiro.

"In that case, let's clear up the dishes. Then, we can play together," Compa smiled at everybody.

"Yup! I agree!" An enthusiastic Neptune raised her hand up into the air. "Let's have some late night fun!"

"Excuse me," Shia got out of his seat. "If it's alright, I'll be going out,"

"Where you heading, man?" Shiro asked.

"Up to the terrace. I just need some night air,"

"That is fine, Shia. While all of you attend to your own activities, I shall arrange for your guest room to be prepared. In the meantime, do enjoy your stay here," Histoire said to the guys courteously.

"No prob, Tinkerbell," Shiro got out of his seat and started addressing everyone. "Let's get dis night going, shall we? Oh, and catch you later, Shia,"

"Yeah," Shia said, bidding his peers goodbye and leaving. An eager Neptune rushed past him to the lounge with her sister and B-Sha catching up from behind. Daniel and Jack helped Compa and IF clear the dining table. As the dining hall's occupants left, Histoire went up to Livre.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" The Oracle asked quietly. Nodding at her, Livre flew to the balcony alongside Histoire. IF took notice of the two fairies while carrying a bowl to the kitchen, next to the dining hall. But, the brunette decided not to ask them anything and went on her own business. Later, Histoire and Livre were at one end of the balcony that was shielded from everyone else's sights.

"Did you really need to hide the truth from them?" A serious looking Histoire said to Livre.

"As questionable as my decision is, it is for the best," Livre replied calmly.

"Is it necessary though?" questioned Histoire. "Even if you were to reveal everything to those four at the right time, can you truly guarantee that they will accept your words?"

"Unfortunately, I can't," Livre responded, his tone contrite. "Whatever happens after that is up to them to decide. Right now, what matters is to protect what we have," The male fairy gazed at the view of Planeptune's illuminated buildings past the balcony's railings. "Especially this beautiful sight,"

"Livre…" Histoire frowned, feeling a little sympathetic for her companion.

"Serious matters aside," Livre changed into a more positive mood. "Once we are done with the Glitch, would you care to have a drink with me?"

"Eh?" A confused Histoire lifted her brows.

"I must admit I never imagined meeting a being that shares the same form as the one I am in," said a smiling Livre. "This may seem sudden but, I wish to know more about yourself. So, if it is alright, will you accept my invitation?"

"Are you perhaps… asking me out?" asked Histoire, still confused.

"You can interpret it that way," Politely, Livre said, "Of course, you need not answer immediately. Do take your time and consider," For a moment, Histoire was quiet. The Oracle stared at Livre.

"To be honest, I do not mind accepting your offer," Histoire smiled. "But, right now, let us focus on the task at hand,"

"I agree," Livre concurred with Histoire's statement. "Now then, shall we return inside?"

* * *

Shia was at the terrace of Planeptune Tower, made of purplish white marble and carved with exquisite designs. He was able to make it up there on his own courtesy of a tour given by Histoire prior to dinnertime. Holding the terrace's railing with one hand, the boy marvelled at the view. The city's buildings glowed a fluorescent light under the moonlit sky. Truly, the nightscape of Planeptune was a sight to behold.

The view however, was not the only thing on Shia's mind. Ever since arriving in this foreign land, he felt as if he had been in an environment similar to the one he is in. As for the reason, Shia could not put a finger on it. In his train of thought, he was unaware that a certain figure was slowly walking up to him from behind.

"Heya, toots! Whatcha doing?" Shia turned around and came face-to-face with none other than Neptune. The Planeptune goddess leaned towards him, a smile on her face.

"Oh, hi, Neptune," Shia spoke softly. "I was just admiring the view. It's beautiful,"

"Isn't it?" Moving herself away from Shia, Neptune beamed proudly, "That's what makes Planeptune rock," She then added, "Anyway, I came here to say thanks,"

"Thanks?" In confusion, Shia lifted his eyebrows. "For what?"

"For stopping that man back at Chuko's shop," Neptune said excitedly, "Seriously, you were awesome. You landed that kick on him like one of dem martial artists in a kung fu movie!"

"You're praising me too much…" Shia looked to his left and chuckled nervously. "I only thought it wasn't right for him to attack you. So…" Giving Neptune an intent gaze, he said, "…I just felt I had to protect you,"

"Wait, what's with that look on your face?" Neptune became curious. "Don't tell me you fell for my good looks?" Turning to the side and hugging her body with her arms, she said coyly, "Oh my, how embarrassing," The Planeptune CPU fondled her own body whilst giggling playfully.

"Uh, what are you…" Shia was slightly perplexed by Neptune's words.

"Just kidding!" Neptune turned to grin at Shia. Switching to a smile, she said, "Honestly, though, you're a nice guy, Shia,"

"Me?" asked Shia.

"Yuppers. Any guy or gal who's willing to keep somebody safe from harm is a nice person in my book!" Neptune replied. "Say, you wanna join me and the gang for some video games downstairs?"

"Sure," Shia nodded. "Before that, is it okay if I stay here a little longer? I've said this but, the view is beautiful,"

"No sweat, Shia," Neptune responded in a good natured tone. "I'm glad you're enjoying it. Well, catch you later!" Neptune turned around and dashed for the terrace's entrance.

"Neptune!" Shia called out to the lilac haired goddess causing her to stop several steps away from him.

"Hm? What's up?" Neptune turned around to look at Shia.

"Would you like to watch the view of this city together with me?" asked Shia. "On another night I mean,"

"Eh?" Neptune became confused at Shia's question.

"Um… Please don't get the wrong idea. I don't mean anything in particular," Shia said, sounding a little uneasy. "Truth is, I want to experience what it's like watching a view with a goddess,"

"Aw that's nice of you, Shia," said a giggling Neptune. "Sure, buddy. We can do that with everybody else next time. Anyway, I'll see you downstairs!" With a wave, Neptune bade Shia goodbye cheerfully.

"Yeah, see ya," Shia wished the CPU goodbye in return. Once she had left, he returned to staring at the nightscape in front of him.

"She's pretty friendly, huh?" The purple haired youth said to himself. Breathing in the night air, a smile crossed Shia's lips.

* * *

It was another day in Planeptune and everyone was gathered at the city nation's entrance. Prior to this, the guys spent the morning hanging out with the girls and doing quests with them. Shia and his peers spent some of their earned Credits on essential items for the trip to Lastation. Come afternoon, the group including Histoire assembled at a dirt path leading into Planeptune.

"It was nice having all of you here," IF said to the males. "Be careful on your way to Lastation,"

"We will," Courteously, Daniel said to the females, "And it was a pleasure to have spent time with all of you in Planeptune,"

"We're glad you enjoyed your stay here. Do come back again, alright?" said a happy Nepgear to the Driver holders.

"Yup! And when you fellas do, we'll Nep things up to the fullest!" An enthusiastic Neptune said.

"Nep things up?" Shia was puzzled by Neptune's sentence.

"Oh, that's Nep-Nep's way of saying 'to have fun'," Compa said to Shia.

"Nep things up, huh? Ah like the sound of that," An interested Shiro grinned.

"If I may, gentlemen," From within the Drivers, Livre spoke to their owners. "Before we embark for Lastation, I think we should provide names for your CPU forms,"

"Now that you mention it, Livre, you're right," Jack said. "We should be calling ourselves something while we're transformed. Like the goddesses,"

"Is that so? Oh, I know!" An idea lit up in B-Sha's head. "Let's call you guys the Bandam Meisters! And whenever you transform and fight, you can all shout out 'WE ARE BANDAM!'," Giving a thumbs up, the Gold Third of Planeptune winked. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Was that supposed to be a reference?" IF closed her eyes, not sure of how to respond to B-Sha.

"May I suggest something?" Histoire floated in between the males and females. "In light of the fact that our new friends aided the CPUs in Virtua Forest, I would say that they are courageous at heart. Hence, I propose that their CPU forms' names reflect their bravery," Smiling, the Oracle added, "How does the word 'Brave' sound?"

"Brave?" IF asked. All eyes were on Histoire.

"Yes," Looking at Shia, Histoire said, "You shall be called Purple Brave," Moving on to Jack, Shiro and Daniel, she said to them respectively, "You shall be Black Brave… White Brave… and Green Brave,"

"Brave, huh?" A smile slowly crept across Jack's face. "Yeah, I like that. Don't you guys think so too?" The black haired boy glanced at his peers.

"Indeed, those names suit you," An impressed Livre said. "Very well, I wholeheartedly accept your suggestion, Histoire,"

"Thank you, Livre. Then, it is decided," Histoire said to the Driver users, "From here onwards, you shall be known as the Four Braves. Will this be fine?"

"You betcha it is! That was some cool naming sense you got there, Histy!" Neptune praised Histoire. It was clear that everybody took a liking to the Driver holders' new titles.

"Now then, I believe it is time for us to depart," Livre said to the males. "Are you ready?"

"You bet," Jack said, he and the other Braves taking out their Drivers. The four soon transformed and hovered a few feet above the ground.

"See ya!" Black Brave waved at the girls.

"Take care, alright?" Purple Brave said to the females.

"We will. May the goddesses bless you on your journey," Histoire said to the Braves.

"Alright!" White Brave slammed his fists. "It's time for a Lastation vacation!" With that, the four Braves flew away from Planeptune. The females watched as their figures gradually blurred into the distance ahead.

"And they're gone," IF said. "They were really lively, weren't they?"

"They were indeed," agreed Histoire. "I sincerely hope they can return to their world," In a sad tone, she said to herself silently, "Even though that is not their true home…"

"Hm? Did you say something, Histy?" B-Sha wondered what Histoire was saying.

"My apologies, B-Sha. It is nothing," Histoire smiled at B-Sha.

"By the way, Histoire," IF brought her attention to the Oracle. "During dinner last night, I saw you and Livre heading off to the balcony. What were you two doing there?"

"We were talking to each other," answered Histoire.

"You did? What were you two talking about?" said a curious Nepgear.

"Let us just say…" Histoire closed her eyes, seemingly uncertain of how to reply. "…Livre asked me out,"

"Oh, is that so? That's really nice of Livy to-" All of a sudden, Neptune's eyes shrunk into white circles. Those who heard Histoire also had the same thing happen to them. Nepgear, on the other hand, donned her "Nepgya" face.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!"


	6. A Lastation Vacation (Situation)

In a dark cave, a young fair skinned girl was walking in its rocky interior. She had storm-blue eyes and medium length, pale brown-grey hair worn in pigtails. On the side of her head is a black hair clip with a small red triangle piece on the side. She wears a black vest accented by gold with the top opened to reveal the middle section of her breast and midriff. Over each of her arms was a black finger-less glove that ended below each shoulder. A big, thick blood-red bracelet is on her right wrist, while smaller straps of black and brown wrap around her left. She also wore black short-shorts with a single line of red going around the bottom and a white belt around the top with a brown pouch on the side. Her shoes are black and red boots held up by black straps at the very top, over black socks. In addition, she had a huge red and black blade slung around her back.

The girl in question was God Eater, a member of the Lastation Defense Corp's Far East Branch. A diligent soldier and huge eater, she was once sent to protect Noire when the latter was wanted by Lastation's Basilicom. This was during the time Gamindustri was re-written by Kurome Ankokuboshi.

"Are you sure it's this way, Abaddon?" God Eater was talking to what seemed to be a brown serpentine animal floating in front of her.

"Cui, cui!" Her companion replied eagerly. Abaddon, as it was called, is a small creature residing in the God Arc of which God Eater's weapon is named. Possessing an appetite similar to its' master's, the tiny being had fins on its sides and yellowish eyes. Both its mouth and tail were jagged. Further, the end of its tail was alit with fire.

Previously, God Eater was returning to her headquarters after finishing a monster hunting mission. Along the way, she took notice of something unusual. This attracted Abaddon's attention leading to the creature coming out of the God Arc and chasing it. Subsequently, God Eater followed Abaddon into the duo's current location.

"Well, be careful, okay?" A concerned God Eater spoke. "We just completed a mission so, I wouldn't want anything bad to-"

"Kyu! Kyu!" Suddenly, Abaddon became riled up. It was as if it detected an abnormal presence.

"Hm? What's the matter, Abbadon?" God Eater stopped in her tracks.

"Kyu! Kyu!" To God Eater's surprise, Abaddon flew off ahead.

"Ah! Wait! Don't go off alone!" Immediately, the brunette soldier gave chase to her partner. God Eater attempted to catch up with Abaddon who was swimming in the air at a fast speed. Moments later, she saw her companion disappear into a corner. When God Eater had reached Abaddon, the two soon found themselves in a huge chamber. What they saw next was unexpected. In front of them, a large amount of green pixels were grouped together and hovering in the air.

"W-What is this?" Out of wonder, God Eater raised her eyebrows. "Is this a new breed of monster?"

"KYU! KYU!" The sight of the pixels caused Abaddon to growl loudly.

"Abaddon, what's wrong?" God Eater looked at her partner worriedly. "At any rate, I better inform the chief about this," Pulling out a hand phone, God Eater contacted her headquarters.

"Hello, chief?" The girl spoke into the phone. "This is God Eater. We've completed the mission and are heading back. But, we ran into an unknown object along the way. Abaddon went after it and started acting strange," Receiving a reply from her superior, God Eater further said, "Yes, I will send you a picture. We are right in front of it-"

"KYUUUUUUU!" Right when God Eater was about to finish, Abaddon charged at the pixels.

"Abaddon, what are you-" She saw Abaddon who landed on top of the pixels and gnawed at them ferociously. "Chief, I'm sorry. Something's not right with Abaddon. I have to stop him. Please tell Noire," Hastily, God Eater ended the call and kept her cell. "Abaddon, stop! What are you doing?!" Her cries fell on deaf ears as Abaddon continued its gnawing. All of a sudden, the green pixels started to slowly envelop its whole being. A confused Abaddon tried to break free from them only to find its efforts futile.

"C-CUUIII!" Abaddon cried out in distress.

"Abaddon!" Instinctively, God Eater drew her weapon out. "Don't worry! I'm coming so, stay put!"

"CUI! CUI!" A panicking Abaddon squealed.

"God Eater, commencing the operation!" With those words, the Lastation soldier rushed to help her little companion. Reaching it, she swung her God Arc at the pixels so as to cut them off from Abaddon.

And then, it all went black.

* * *

"Man, all this flying's making me hungry. You guys wanna go for a lil' pit stop?" asked White Brave. The four Braves were flying across Gamindustri's landscape, mainly comprised of mountains, fields and barren plots of land.

"Really? You can't possibly be hungry again," Black Brave arched an eyebrow at White Brave. "Didn't you had a huge breakfast earlier?"

"Fret not, Shiro," Green Brave smiled. "According to the map, we should be nearing Lastation anytime soon. In fact, there it is," The verdant Brave pointed towards the group's destination which was slowly becoming visible to them.

"Alright! What're we waiting for? Let's get ourselves in there!" White Brave flew ahead.

"Yo, wait, man! Don't leave us behind!" Black Brave called out as the remaining Braves followed their companion in white. Later on, the guys decided to land several meters away from Lastation so as not to attract unnecessary attention. Reverting to their human forms, the four made their way to the Land of Black Regality on foot. Afterwards, the group passed through the nation's entrance and took in the sights of Lastation's greyish buildings.

"This is Lastation, huh?" Jack said, he and his friends now walking at a small path in between some shop lots. "It kinda gives off a steampunk feel,"

"Indeed it does. On top of that, this nation appears to be highly industrialized," Livre commented within the Drivers.

"Yeah, makes y'all think we're in the Industrial Revolution," Shiro scanned his eyes across the shops on his left. "You guys see any place to eat at?"

"I'm afraid not," Daniel replied Shiro. "If it is alright with you, we may need to head for the Basilicom first. Noire would want to see us,"

"I wonder what she's doing now…" Shia said.

"Only way to find out is to go see her ourselves," Rubbing his stomach, Shiro said, "Although, mah stomach's dying to be filled-"

"Hey, check it out! It's a gun café!" Jack pointed at one particular store to the right, prompting the group to stop and see it. It was a café with a glass sliding door and grey signage, the top part of it displaying an image of a rifle. Beneath the picture were the words "Rum-Bo Gun Cafe".

"A gun café? What's that?" Shia asked Jack curiously.

"It's where you eat good food and do some target practice with guns. The guns aren't real of course," Jack explained. Eagerly, he added, "I've been dying to go to this kind of place! How about stopping by there?"

"What about the Basilicom?" Shia responded to the suggestion in an uncertain tone.

"Don't worry, man. We'll just go git some grub and leave when we're done," After answering Shia, Shiro said approvingly, "And great job pointing out that place to us, Jack,"

"I suppose there is no harm in dropping by that establishment," Daniel spoke to Shiro.

"I agree. There is nothing of urgency at the moment so, it is fine. Besides, I am curious at this concept that Jack called a 'gun café'," stated Livre.

"Okay, what're we waiting for? Let's go," Jack tilted his head to the café and the group followed him into the establishment. Entering it, they were greeted by the sight of concrete walls and several round tables on a wooden floor. Past the tables were the kitchen and a door leading to the restroom. On the right of the seating area was a staircase connected to an open floor that overlooked the space beneath it.

"Welcome!" From the left, a thin casually dressed man with black hair approached the group from a cashier counter. "How may I help you?"

"We'd like a table for four," Jack said.

"And some nice food too," Shiro added. Observing his surroundings, he said, "This place new? Ah don't see nobody else in here,"

"There's actually two other customers up on the second floor. And yer right bout this place being new. Opened and introduced it as a new concept yesterday," The man replied with good nature. "I'm Jon Rumbo, owner of this cafe. Nice to meet you all," Hearing his name, the males felt it sounded similar to that of a certain soldier portrayed by Sylvester Stallone. But, they decided not to delve into it.

"Same to you, Mr. Jon. I'm Jack Kurogane. And these are my friends, Shia Murasaki, Murphy Edogawa and Daniel Midoriya,"

"Jon's fine, lad," Jon said once he was introduced to the Braves by Jack.

"So, um, you mind showing us where the shooting range is? We'd like to sit near there if possible," Jack said to Jon.

"No problem. It's upstairs with all dem guns," Jon said. "You fellas pick any table up there to sit at and I'll go get your menus,"

"Thanks, pal. We'll be goin up," Shiro said, he and his companions moving to the stairs.

"Oh, before I forget, don't be too surprised when you see those two customers I mentioned," Jon's words made the Braves turn around to look at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Shia.

"You'll see," Jon put on a small grin.

* * *

The upper floor of Rum-Bo Gun Café, made of wood and encircled by railings, had several more tables facing a makeshift shooting range. The shooting range itself was comprised of a long rectangular counter with a space in the middle and a swing door by the side. Eight glass bottles were lined up in a row at the end. A few small boxes of cork bullets were seen at one side of the counter. Further, the walls on both sides of it had gun racks holding rifles.

Standing at the firing range were two girls. One was a light skinned girl with jet-black hair worn in twin tails held together with light blue and black ribbons. She had red eyes and wore a black dress with milky blue lining and a belt-like accessory connecting into a bow behind her. The other had green eyes and greyish black hair, bangs cut evenly with the front sides in braids. The second girl also wore a red hairband, black socks, white shoes that look like sneakers, a grey uniform under a red and white Japanese school uniform with a "K" attachment to her uniform bow.

The duo were none other than Uni and K-Sha, the CPU Candidate and Gold Third member of Lastation respectively. They were each given three tries by the owner to shoot down all the bottles in front of them. Uni went first, having shot down five targets.

"That was impressive, Uni," K-Sha praised her friend. "Even with my skills, I don't think I could shoot down that many,"

"You don't have to be so humble, K-Sha," Lowering her rifle, Uni replied politely. With a frown, she looked at the remaining bottles that stood. "Though I wonder how exactly anyone can shoot down all the bottles with three bullets. Even I can't seem to do it,"

"Can I try then?" asked K-Sha.

"Sure, here you go," Uni passed her rifle to K-Sha. The latter went to reload the weapon while the former walked into the counter to put the bottles that were shot back up. As Uni returned to her previous spot, K-Sha was already aiming at the targets. Her eyebrows furrowed in focus, the Gold Third of Lastation fired a bullet which hit the rightmost bottle by the left. The minute it was about to fall, K-Sha swiftly fired another bullet to the bottle's right causing it to tilt the other way. It knocked onto the bottle next to itself, sending the rest toppling like a row of dominoes.

"Whoa," Uni stared at the bottles, her eyebrows lifted. "That was amazing," Just when she finished speaking, a whistle was heard prompting her and K-Sha to turn to their right. Next to the two were Shia and his group who arrived at the shooting range.

"Nice shooting," Jack clapped his hands softly. "Pretty quick shot you made over there,"

"Um… Thank you," K-Sha said, she and Uni looking at the males with slight uncertainty.

"Excuse me, but, who are you?" Uni asked Shia's group.

"Ah, sorry if we disturbed you," Jack replied amiably. "Name's Jack Kurogane. And this is Shia Murasaki, Murphy Edogawa and Daniel Midoriya-"

"Wait a second," K-Sha intervened. "I know your names. Noire told us about all of you,"

"Do you know her?" asked Shia.

"Know her? She's my sister," stated Uni.

"Sister?" Shiro spoke to Uni, his eyes widening with realization. "That means you must be the CPU Candidate of Lastation!"

"I see y'all are getting along fine with the CPU Candidate and Gold Third of this country," Jon arrived at the scene, holding several menus in one hand. "So, you fellas ready to order something?"

"Yes, of course," Turning to his company, he said, "Shall we?" Everybody moved to a nearby table where the males, Uni and K-Sha ordered drinks. Shiro requested for a hamburger. After Jon left to get their food and beverages, Uni and K-Sha introduced themselves and chatted with the guys.

"Ah never expected to run into this nation's CPU Candidate and Gold Third. Talk about a stroke of luck!" A smiling Shiro commented.

"I never expected me and K-Sha to bump into all of you as well," Out of wonder, Uni said to the males, "I got to say I'm surprised. I never thought there would be male CPUs,"

"Your surprise is understandable. Even Shia and his peers were amazed by their newfound forms," Livre spoke to Uni.

"Ah! Who was that?" K-Sha said, she and Uni startled by Livre's voice.

"Pardon my manners," Livre said courteously. "My name is Livre. I serve as a guide to Shia's group,"

"Livre? I remember Histoire telling us a little about you," Uni glanced at her surroundings curiously. "Where are you anyway? I don't see you anywhere,"

"He's not making himself visible at the moment," answered Daniel. "Don't worry, we'll show him to the both of you when we are at the Basilicom. We were planning on going there once we're finished here," In a slightly apologetic tone, he said, "And do please forgive us. We failed to introduce the both of you to Livre,"

"It's alright," With a smile, Uni added, "Since you put it that way, we don't mind bringing you to the Basilicom. K-Sha and I were planning on heading there anyway,"

"That's really nice of you, Uni. We appreciate that," Right when Shiro replied, Uni received a call on her N-Gear.

"Hold on," Taking out the rectangular device, Uni answered it. "Oh, hi, big sis. How was the patrol?"

"It was fine, thank you," Noire's voice was heard from the N-Gear. For some reason, she sounded serious. "More importantly, are Shia and his friends at Lastation?"

"Yeah. In fact, they're sitting with us inside the gun café that K-Sha and I are visiting," During Uni and Noire's conversation, the Braves were staring at the N-Gear out of curiosity. At the same time, Uni noticed her sister's tone and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, my, is that so?" Noire momentarily raised her eyebrows. Reverting to her serious demeanour, she said, "Perfect timing. There's something I need to inform all of you. I'm sorry but, do you mind quickly bringing our guests to the Basilicom?"

"Sure, big sis, we'll make our way there," replied Uni.

"Thanks, Uni," Noire said in appreciation. "Kei will be joining us too by the way. I'll see all of you later,"

"Okay, see you later," With that, Uni signed off and kept her N-Gear. The CPU Candidate then said to Shia's group, "Sorry, that was my sister calling,"

"Did she need anything from us?" asked Daniel.

"That's right. Something came up so she wanted us to come to the Basilicom," Looking a little serious, Uni added, "We should head there right away," As soon as she finished talking, Jon arrived at everyone's table holding a tray that contained their orders.

"Here are your orders, fellas," Jon placed the tray on the table and was about to hand out its contents to his customers.

"Scuse me, Jon, we're sorry but, you mind if I takeout mah food and drink?" Shiro lifted a finger, gaining Jon's attention. "We gotta go for the Basilicom pronto,"

"Leaving already? Sure, I'll go pack your stuff," Jon responded, picking his tray back up.

"Let us pay you first," K-Sha said to Jon.

"Allow me, K-Sha," Daniel got up and approached Jon. "How much for our orders, Jon?"

"I'll take you to the cashier and count your bill,"

"Very well, thank you," Daniel said, he and Jon going to the stairs. As they did, the rest stood up and prepared to leave as well.

"Um… If I may ask, what was that thing you held when Noire called?" Shia talked to Uni, causing his company to stop and look at him.

"Oh, that's an N-Gear. It's a portable device that lets you play games and communicate with other people," Uni said.

"For real?" said Jack, impressed. "That's cool. If only gaming devices at our side could do that,"

"Speaking of which, Noire told us you all came from another world," K-Sha said to the boys. "What is it like?"

"It's a bit of a long story. We'll tell you about it along the way," replied Jack, he and the group leaving their table.

* * *

"This Basilicom's kinda neat. I liked the one in Planeptune but, this one's got an antique feel. Especially with the lift we're in," Jack said. The group was riding a fancy birdcage elevator up to the Lastation Basilicom's lounge.

"Thanks," Uni felt pleased by Jack's statement. "This Basilicom's the pride of our nation so, we have to make it reflect its' architecture,"

"But, really, a birdcage elevator?" Shiro marvelled at the elevator's design. "Back in our world, this thing's vintage stuff. You won't find it anywhere except in the museums. Or maybe some hotels,"

"Is that so?" asked K-Sha.

"Yup. Pretty much," replied Shiro. At that moment, the elevator stopped at its destination.

"We're here, everyone," Uni led the group into the Basilicom's lounge. It was a hall with greenish walls, carpeted in red. A humongous glass sliding door leading to a wide balcony was seen ahead of everybody. On both sides of the elevator's entrance were large shelves containing an assortment of books. To the far right of the hall was a short flight of steps with a long desk above it.

"Welcome. We have been waiting for you," From the right, an individual came up to the group and greeted them. The said individual was a girl with short silver hair and cobalt blue eyes. She wore a black suit like outfit with a blue tie and black shorts. Her legwear consisted of below the knee black socks and black shoes with blue line patterns and silver circles in the center. Accompanying the girl was the CPU of Lastation, Noire, herself.

"Hey, there, Noire. Good to see you again," Turning to the girl in black, Jack said, "Who's that with you?"

"It's good to see you as well," Noire addressed Shia's group pleasantly. Motioning to her partner, she said to the guys, "This is Kei Jinguji, the Oracle of Lastation. She has recently returned from an overseas business venture. And Kei, these are the four I have mentioned to you about-Shia, Jack, Shiro and Daniel," The Lastation CPU directed her hand to each of the Braves as she spoke.

"It is a pleasure to see you," Kei turned her gaze from Uni and K-Sha to the Braves. "Especially you four. Noire has explained to me about your circumstances. I must say that Gamindustri never has a shortage of interdimensional visitors,"

"You said it. Tinkerbell told us bout that back in Planeptune," Shiro stated.

"Who are you referring to?" A confused Noire frowned at Shiro.

"Pardon the name. He means Histoire," said Daniel.

"So, what did you want to tell us about, big sis?" Uni asked Noire.

"Right. Let's go to my desk first. We'll talk there," Noire replied.

"Yeah, sure," As everybody was about to move elsewhere, Jack got their attention by raising one finger. "Oh, but before that…" Staring somewhere in the empty air, he added, "Hey, Livre, you can come out now,"

"Yes, I should," In a small flash of bluish pixels, Livre emerged in between Shia and Noire's side.

"Wha?!" Noire was startled by Livre's emergence. Sharing her surprise were Kei, Uni and K-Sha.

"A pleasure to meet both of you in person, CPU and Oracle of Lastation. As well as to the CPU Candidate and Gold Third of this nation," Livre smiled gently at Noire and Kei and then to Uni and K-Sha. "My name is Livre. I am the one who communicated with Shia and his peers upon their arrival in Gamindustri,"

"I see. So you're Livre," Noire returned to her normal state.

"I never anticipated meeting another individual with a similar appearance to Planeptune's Oracle…" said Kei.

"He looks like Histoire…" K-Sha remarked on Livre's appearance.

"Except that he's male…" Uni joined in.

Seeing the reactions to his entrance made Livre chuckle. "My apologies for the sudden entrance," He said. "Now then, Noire, shall we discuss the matter that you wish to brief us on?"

"Of course. Follow me," Everyone followed Noire to the desk at the right end of the hall. Arriving there, the Lastation CPU and Kei stood in front of it. The rest faced the duo with Livre floating in between the guys and girls.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, I'll be frank," Noire's expression became serious. "We have a situation,"

"A situation?" asked a curious Shia.

"Yes. While I was out on a patrol earlier, I received a call from the Lastation Defense Corp's Far East Branch. Their chief informed me that one of their soldiers went missing after a mission,"

"Missing you say? Who is it, Noire?" K-Sha asked.

"The person that we're referring to… is God Eater," Noire's statement surprised her listeners, especially Uni, K-Sha and Shiro.

"God Eater?! The God Eater who downed sixty chilli dogs?!" The females were slightly confused by Shiro's exclamation. However, they decided to let it pass for the time being.

"Judging by your reaction, it appears you and your friends already know about her," Kei said to Shiro. "Indeed, she is the one who disappeared,"

"How exactly did she vanish?" Livre enquired.

"The details aren't clear," Noire answered. "All the chief told me was that God Eater tried to stop her partner, named Abaddon, who was acting strangely. When he attempted to contact her again, she did not respond. Hence, bringing us to the current situation,"

"Let me guess, you want us to help find her," Jack said to Noire.

"You are correct, Jack," said Kei. "I also understand from Noire of the existence called the Glitch. Given that you and your peers have the ability to deal with it, it will be of great help to us if you can assist in finding God Eater,"

"Are you implying that God Eater's disappearance is related to the Glitch?" Daniel asked.

"No, but, I am saying that if the Glitch has anything to do with this, having the four of you help search for God Eater would prove to be advantageous," Kei said to the Braves. "Of course, it would be unfair for you to help without being given anything in return. We will repay the favour in due time,"

"Uh… What's this about repaying us?" Jack was a little confused by Kei's words.

"It's Kei's usual way of approaching things," Uni said to Jack. "She always addresses matters as if she's in the middle of business,"

"So, she a businesswoman?" asked Shiro.

"Quite right," Kei smiled rather proudly. "You can say that is my motto,"

"I see…" Shia said in acknowledgement.

"Anyway, we'll help you. Whether or not you'll repay us," Jack said to Noire and Kei. Furrowing his brows, he added, "You know there's actually something that's bothering me and I'd like to ask about it?"

"What is it?" Noire asked. All eyes were fixated on Jack as everybody wondered what was on his mind. At the same time, the black haired boy looked at Kei intently.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Jack's question left everybody around him puzzled.

"Eh?" Noire, Uni and K-Sha's eyes turned into white circles.

"I mean I can't help but, notice your clothes look a lil too masculine whereas your features are kinda feminine?" Jack continued. "No offense or anything but, you're not a trap, are you?"

"I can understand your curiosity," Kei answered in a professional manner. "To answer your question, I am indeed a girl. And do not worry about having offended me. You are not the only one who posed such a question,"

A moment of silence later, Jack tilted his head to the side briefly. "Huh. Okay, that's cool," Glancing at his company, he said, "So, when're we gonna find God Eater-"

"Lady Noire!" A Lastation soldier came into the Basilicom hurriedly. Passing through the Braves, Uni and K-Sha, he spoke to Noire hastily. "It's an emergency!"

"Calm yourself. What happened?" Noire asked the soldier.

"It's a monster. A monster has appeared in the city!"

"What?!" Noire said, she and the rest shocked. "Which part of the city?!"

"The main city square, Lady Noire! Currently, a certain robot is helping us to hold the monster at bay! And it's unlike anything we've ever faced before! Our weapons aren't working on it!"

"Hold it," Jack raised one hand. "Then, that means…"

"I am afraid it is as what you may be thinking," Livre said, his expression grim.

"Big sis, that robot he mentioned… Could it be…?" Uni said to her sister.

"We'll think about that later. Right now, we need to head out," Noire brought her attention to the soldier. "Lead the way,"

* * *

The main city square of Lastation is a vast circular space surrounded by many shops. There, an unknown creature flew into the city without warning. It was a dark winged humanoid resembling a dragon. The beast had an armor-like bracer in one of its arms and a large scale in its back. The monster, standing at about 12 feet tall, terrorized the citizens with a loud roar. Shortly after its arrival, soldiers rushed into the scene. Most of them led the civilians to safety whereas a few engaged the enemy. Aiding them was a certain blue robot, dressed in ninja attire.

The robot was none other than Steamax, a former member of the Secret Organization AffimaX alongside Affimojas. He had come upon the commotion while walking the city streets. Wasting no time, Steamax decided to help bring the citizens to safety by distracting the monster. When all the civilians were away, he and the soldiers fought the dragon. However, their opponent proved to be a difficult one. The bullets from the soldiers' guns left nary a scratch on the monster's body. Not even Steamax's weapon could cut it.

"Damn it! What's with this monster?!" A soldier cursed. He and his comrades, four in total, gathered several steps away from the dragon.

"What an opponent," Steamax, standing behind the soldiers, commented grimly. "Does this monster have no weakness?"

"Steamax!" Uni shouted. She and her companions, excluding Kei who stayed at the Basilicom, arrived at the scene. When they did, the soldier that led them rejoined his colleagues. Livre was not present at that time due to having returned into the Drivers.

"Lady Uni!" Steamax said, he and the soldiers turning to face Uni's group. "I see the soldier has brought word of this situation to your side,"

"Thank goodness! Our goddesses have come to help!" One soldier exclaimed thankfully. Noticing the Braves, he said, "Who are these people though?"

"These four are on your side and shall assist you in dealing with the monster," Livre's voice spoke to the soldier.

"Guah! Who was that talking?!" Another one of the soldiers was startled from hearing Livre.

"We'll talk later! Let's deal with the enemy immediately!" Noire addressed everyone.

"Lady Noire, look!" Steamax's eyes were caught by the draconic beast lifting its' right claw up and enveloping it in reddish black flames. Everybody soon saw the monster moving its' hand to the left and swinging it back to the right. When it did, the flames extended into a blade shaped form and dispersed. In their place was now an enormous red and black blade which Noire found to be too familiar. It was then that something clicked in her mind and her eyes widened in shock.

"No way…" Noire said to herself. "It can't be!"

"What's wrong, Noire?" K-Sha asked. The others looked at the CPU of Lastation, wondering what was happening to her.

"That weapon the monster's holding… It's God Eater's!"


	7. Finding A God (Huge) Eater

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked Noire.

"I'm certain. The size is larger but, there's no mistaking the design," Noire stared at the dragon's weapon intently.

"Man, dat is one huge ass sword!" Shiro remarked upon looking back at the monster. When he finished, the dragon lifted up its' blade.

"Watch out! It's attacking!" Steamax warned. The dragon swung its weapon down, prompting everyone to dodge. The soldiers, shaken by the weapon's impact on the ground, rolled far to the right. The remainder of the group jumped aside to the other direction.

"Lady Uni, Noire! And K-Sha! Are you all alright?" Steamax rushed to Noire, Uni and K-Sha, who were all bending on one knee.

"I'm fine, Steamax, thanks," Uni replied. While she, her sister and K-Sha got up, the Braves stood next to the trio and Steamax. At Livre's instruction, Jack took out his Driver. It displayed a circular digitalized image of the monster which was now facing the Braves' side. The said image showed the monster's form enveloped by static.

"As I expected," Livre spoke to his companions whom gazed at Jack's Driver. "This monster is affected by the Glitch,"

"What is that device?" Uni asked with wonder.

"Explanations will come later. For now, we must address the threat at hand," said Livre.

"Okay, what're we waiting for?" Shiro brought one foot forward. "Let's beat that thing and get the Glitch outta it!"

"Very well. Gentlemen, it's show time!" Hearing Livre, the Braves got out their Drivers. Placing the processor chips into the terminals, the four readied themselves to transform. As white rings of data circled each of the four males, they struck transformation poses. Shia drew a horizontal arc in front of him with the Driver before bringing it to his right and moving his free hand close to it. Jack shifted his body to the side and slowly lifted up a finger gun. As for Shiro, he held out his arms in a cross formation, rotated them in a circle and crossed them once more. Lastly, Daniel spun around, raised one hand high up into the air and moved it down to his face.

"Access!" Those aside from the Braves watched as the four were clad in their bodysuits followed by their armor parts which materialized and attached themselves to their bodies. Uni and K-Sha were flabbergasted by the Braves' CPU forms. Even the soldiers gaped at the male CPUs. And despite not having a mouth of his own, Steamax's expression indicated he was doing the same.

"W-W-Wha?!" A stuttering Steamax said to the Braves, "Who are you? Why can you transform?!"

"Talk later, we got a monster to fight!" Black Brave said, he and his peers readying their weapons. For a minute, the dual gun wielder gave Steamax a look of interest. "Say, are you some kinda ninja?" Shortly after, everyone's attention was caught by the dragon roaring loudly.

"Save the questions, Jack! Here it comes!" Green Brave said. A dark glow emanated from the dragon's scale. Suddenly, small black clouds of smoke materialized in the air above. Out of them came monsters, resembling piranhas and thrice the size of them. On their arrival, the fish-like monsters charged towards the Braves' side.

"Holy fish sticks! Where'd these things come from?!" White Brave was knocking away some of the monsters with his fists. Concurrently, his companions were striking their opponents while dodging them.

"Split up!" Green Brave cried out, slicing a piranha with one of his daggers. "Focus on reducing the enemy's numbers!"

"Alright! Uni, K-Sha, Steamax, cover me!" Noire started rushing across to the soldiers.

"Got it, sis!" Uni said, taking down a fish monster with her rifle. As Noire ran past the dragon, Uni, K-Sha and Steamax accompanied her and fended off incoming enemies. The soldiers were even doing their best to fight them. However, it was only a matter of time before their opponents overwhelmed them.

"Let's go! Access!" Leaping ahead, Noire transformed into Black Heart. Uni and K-Sha also changed into Black Sister and Gold Form respectively. Reaching the soldiers, Black Heart sliced a piranha that was about to bite one of them. The Lastation CPU and her younger sister then hovered in front of the soldiers. K-Sha stood next to the two, firing her guns at any approaching foes. As for Steamax, he was standing next to the soldiers and guarding them.

"Steamax, take the soldiers into the city!" Black Heart said, her back facing the soldiers. "We will handle the monsters!" While she spoke, Black Sister repelled a few more monsters.

"By yourselves, Lady Black Heart?" One of the soldiers asked with uncertainty.

"We need to ensure the safety of our people!" Black Heart slashed another piranha and turned her head back to the soldiers. "Now, go!"

"As you wish. Please be safe, Lady Noire," Steamax said. Though the soldiers were unsure of letting their goddess fight without their assistance, they decided to let him lead them away to safety. With this, all that was left were Lastation's goddesses and Gold Third, the Braves as well as the monsters.

"Now," Black Heart brought her sword out to the right and pointed it to the dragon. "Let us show our enemy the might of Lastation's goddesses!"

Back at the Braves, the four were whittling away at the fish monsters. Purple Brave split his sword into dual one-sided blades and cut down several foes. Black Brave had attached one handgun to the barrel of the other, turning it into a rifle. With it, he unleashed multiple shotgun like blasts at the piranhas. White Brave flew up and grabbed another one of them, slamming it into the ground. Green Brave combined and transformed his daggers into a naginata, spinning it and cutting down more piranhas. Despite the Braves' efforts, more of the fish monsters emerged out of thin air and were hovering above the dragon.

"Cripes! There's no end to these things!" Standing back to back with his peers, White Brave commented loudly.

"It appears they are vulnerable to attacks unlike those affected by the Glitch," Livre stated quickly. "Try to focus on the main enemy!"

"Everybody, look!" Purple Brave pointed one of his blades at the draconic monster. The Braves saw Black Heart fighting it whilst Uni and K-Sha were defending her from the piranhas. "Noire's taking on that monster alone!"

"That's dangerous! She can't do much on her own!" Black Brave stated.

"Everyone, assist Noire immediately! In the meantime, watch out for enemy attacks!" Livre told the Braves.

"Understood. Let us go!" At Green Brave's lead, the Braves flew to the dragon. Meanwhile, Black Heart was clashing swords with it. Uni and K-Sha continued protecting her via suppressing fire. At one point, Black Heart launched up into the piranha horde. She spun around and slashed the enemies that circled her. Raising her blade, the Lastation CPU dived to her opponent and swung her weapon.

"Volcano Dive!" Black Heart's blade struck the dragon's head causing a small fiery ignition. When the dust from the explosion settled, the monster was left unfazed much to the goddess' surprise.

"What the…? How-" Before Black Heart could speak further, the dragon lifted its free hand and punched her. "Argh!" The force of the attack sent the CPU flying past in between Black Sister and K-Sha.

"Big sis!" Black Sister cried out to Black Heart in concern.

"Noire!" As K-Sha did the same, Black Brave swiftly flew behind Black Heart and caught her.

"Hey, you alright?" Black Brave asked gently.

"I'm okay, thanks," Black Heart moved away from Black Brave. The two were soon joined by the rest. Black Sister and K-Sha hovered and stood close to Black Heart respectively. The Braves floated next to the women. Levitating a few steps above the ground, all were watching the dragon and its minions.

"It's dangerous to take on that monster alone," Green Brave advised Black Heart. "Let us lend you our assistance in fighting it,"

"How do you propose we do that?" asked Black Sister.

"We shall engage the main enemy," Referring to his peers, Green Brave spoke quickly. Turning to Black Heart, he added, "Noire, can you support us from the rear along with Uni and K-Sha?"

"Alright, but let me take part in this fight," Black Heart said to the Braves. "There's something I've been wanting to confirm,"

"Noire, you shouldn't," K-Sha, a hint of worry in her voice. "You may get hurt again,"

"I appreciate your concern, K-Sha but, I feel I have to do this," replied Black Heart.

"How about I help Uni and K-Sha with the support? Three of us can blast those monsters down with our guns while the rest go get the big boss," In the midst of Black Brave's suggestion, the dragon and piranhas were growing restless.

"Be on your guard! They're coming!" Livre alerted the group of the monsters, now slowly advancing to them menacingly.

"No time to talk further," White Brave prepped his gauntlets. "Here we go, fellas!"

"Very well, Jack. I accept your proposal," Black Heart said to Black Brave approvingly. Together with the group, she faced her opponents, "Everybody, let us go!"

"Roger!" Raising her guns, K-Sha nodded in response to Black Heart. After doing the same, the Braves and Black Sister took their positions. Black Heart led Purple Brave, White Brave and Green Brave to the dragon. The fish monsters attempted to charge at the four but, were stopped by Black Brave, Black Sister and K-Sha shooting them.

"Your opponents are us!" Black Sister called out to the piranhas.

"Yeah! Come get some, you fishy lookalikes!" At Black Brave's taunt, the fish monsters swam towards his team whom promptly opened fire at their attackers. Whilst the trio fought the piranhas, Black Heart's group battled the dragon. The four were clashing with the dark entity and evading swipes from its blade simultaneously.

"Blaze Knuckle!" White Brave threw his fist, imbued with blue fiery energy, at the dragon. The black being blocked the punch with its sword and pushed him back. This caused White Brave to cry out a "Whoa!". Soon after, Black Heart let out a yell and charged at the dragon. Both began to lock and push their swords against each other.

"Why do you possess that blade? Tell me!" Black Heart said demandingly. Her demeanor was noticed by her companions, whom floated around the dragon. "As I thought, you won't talk. Or rather you can't," Upon receiving no response, Black Heart spoke again. "Fine! I'll just have to defeat you to get the answer!"

At Black Brave's side, he and his company kept gunning down the endless swarm of piranhas. Black Brave was firing bullets rapidly out of his rifle as if it was a machine gun. The next moment, he was charging energy into it and firing a ball of energy that obliterated a small pack of the fish monsters.

"EX Multi Blaster!" Not far from Black Brave, Black Sister fired a blue laser that split into several smaller ones and obliterated most of the fish monsters. At the same time, K-Sha did a front flip. Spinning upside down, she let out a barrage of bullets that wiped out surrounding enemies. It was not long before the destroyed monsters were replaced with new ones which began circling the air above Black Brave's team. Seeing this, Black Brave regrouped with his teammates.

"That was impressive," Black Sister complimented Black Brave's shooting skills.

"You're not bad either. Not to mention you too, K-Sha," Grinning at his company, Black Brave eyed their weapons. "Nice guns you girls got there by the way,"

"Why, thank you," Black Sister replied, feeling flattered. Bringing her attention to the piranhas, she said in a serious tone, "More importantly, these monsters are endless in number,"

"You don't say," Black Brave split his rifle into two handguns. "Guess we gotta keep at it til our pals are done with the big guy,"

"Then, we proceed," K-Sha readied her guns. "They are coming at us once more," True to the Gold Third member's words, the fish monsters resumed their advance to Black Brave's team.

"Let's do this!" Hearing Black Brave, Black Sister and K-Sha joined him in shooting their foes. At Black Heart's side, the battle was turning to her group's favor. Purple Brave and Green Brave found an opening to strike the dragon.

"Cross Slasher!" Charging his dual blades with electricity and holding them over one shoulder, Purple Brave swung them in a cross formation at the draconic being. The attack hit the monster's right arm, making it stagger backwards.

"Norton Glide!" Green Brave followed up by throwing his twin daggers, which spun like boomerangs and slashed the dragon from all directions. The daggers then returned to Green Brave's hands. Retrieving them, he and his teammates gathered a short distance from their opponent which was trying to recover from its injuries.

"Well, aren't you impressive," Black Heart commented on Purple Brave and Green Brave's techniques in admiration.

"Thank you. But, I still have many ways to go," Green Brave smiled humbly at Black Heart.

"Heads up, people! Here it comes again!" White Brave alerted his company of the dragon which was slowly moving to his group. The four braced themselves as the entity lunged towards them and prepared to swing its' weapon. Midway through its' flight however, the dragon suddenly halted and brought both its' feet to the ground. The fish monsters that were with the dragon vanished to the puzzlement of everyone.

"W-What's happening?" Black Sister glanced around her surroundings. During this, the dragon started trembling. It took a few steps backwards and looked as if it was in a state of disarray.

"N-Noire…" The dragon spoke in a low guttural voice.

"The monster… talked?" Purple Brave widened his eyes in surprise.

"How… do you know my name?" Out of curiosity, Black Heart raised her eyebrows. As she did, her team was joined by Black Brave's.

"Can't… control…" Seemingly in distress, the draconic being clutched its head with a free hand. "You… need to… stop…" Before it could continue speaking, the dragon roared out to the sky. The entity opened its wings and flew off the ground, away from the city.

"Wait!" Black Heart extended her hand out to the dragon. "You haven't answered my question!"

"Let it go, Noire. The enemy has left," Livre said gently. "I must admit I am curious of the words it uttered,"

"Can somebody tell me what just happened?" A slightly confused Black Brave asked.

"I am sure all of us wish to know as well," Green Brave said. "For now, I suggest we head back to the Basilicom. We can assess the situation there,"

* * *

Inside Lastation's Basilicom, Noire sat at her desk facing a computer. Standing on her left was Kei. Uni and K-Sha were on Noire's right. The Braves were gathered in front of the table with Livre floating in between them and Noire. Also joining everybody was Steamax who had been briefed on the Braves. The blue robot was next to them, facing Uni and K-Sha.

"I see. To think that there were male CPUs…" Steamax said, looking at Shia and his peers. "At any rate, I thank you for your assistance earlier,"

"No problem," Jack smiled. "Gotta say that's some pretty cool armor you're wearing there. You look like one particular robot in a ninja mecha anime I heard of,"

"Is that so?" Steamax felt a little honored from hearing the compliment. "I received this armor as a gift from a trusted friend,"

"My apologies for interrupting," Livre addressed his listeners. "If I may, let us review what has transpired so far," Once everyone's attention was on him, Livre continued. "Our objective was to search for God Eater who had recently gone missing. Coincidentally, the monster that arrived in Lastation held a weapon which we understand from Noire belonged to God Eater herself. This leads me to conclude that her disappearance is likely linked to that monster,"

"Why do you say that?" asked Uni.

"God Eater was trying to stop her partner, Abaddon, who was behaving erratically," Livre raised one finger. "My theory is that something happened to her in the midst of doing so. As for what that is…" The male fairy's face displayed worry. "…it is something I hope is not the case,"

"What may that be?" Daniel asked, he and the others noticing Livre's expression.

"There is a possibility that the monster is God Eater herself," Livre's answer surprised his hearers.

"What do you mean?" Noire said to Livre.

"Recall that the Glitch affects living beings. I am thinking that it could have infected God Eater turning her into what she is currently. This would explain how the monster possessed her weapon. Take note however, that what I had mentioned is merely conjecture. There are a few elements which we have yet to confirm such as how Abaddon is related to this. And also the specifics behind God Eater's disappearance,"

"Hold on. If what you said is true, how do you know it is?" In half disbelief, Uni questioned Livre.

"As I have described, it was only conjecture. A theory I came up based on the Glitch's workings to date," Livre replied. "Assuming it is true though, simply using force to extract the Glitch out of the monster may be unwise. I believe no one wishes to hurt God Eater,"

"But, we can't let that thing walk around as it is," stated Shiro.

"Indeed. Which brings to question a proper method on dealing with this enemy. To be honest, I am not sure if there is a way to remove the Glitch aside from using force…" Livre's voice slowly trailed off. For a moment, there was silence.

"Um… If I may suggest, how about we try to pacify the monster?" All eyes were on Shia as he spoke.

"Pacify?" K-Sha became curious.

"Instead of attacking it, maybe we could stop its movements. After that, we can try to remove the Glitch from the monster slowly. Like how a surgeon operates on a patient who was given anesthesia,"

"That is a good thought," Kei acknowledged. In a contemplating manner, she added, "However, making a huge monster go unconscious can prove to be difficult,"

"Maybe we could git Compa's giant syringe and shove it up that monster's ass," Shiro's idea caused Noire's jaw to drop.

"W-What?!" The CPU of Lastation exclaimed. "There is no way that would work! On top of that, did you have to word it so obscenely?!"

"Whoa, hold your horses, Noire. I was only kidding," Raising his hands and eyebrows, Shiro backed away a little.

"You didn't sound as if you were though…" A dumbstruck Uni, eyes shrunk into circles, stared at Shiro.

"Guys, wait," Jack raised his hand, getting everybody's attention. "I think I have an idea,"

"What is it?" Uni asked. Everyone was now looking at the black haired boy who turned to Shiro.

"Shiro, was that burger from the café any good?" Jack asked.

"Tasted just like a good ol' cheeseburger back at home," Arching an eyebrow, Shiro said, "Why do you ask?"

"Noire, God Eater has a huge appetite, right?" Jack glanced at Noire.

"Yes, she does. Why?" Noire asked.

"Well," Gazing across his company, Jack put on a sly smile. "Why don't we feed our monster?"

* * *

"Yo, Jon!" Jack entered the Rum-Bo Gun Café and greeted its owner who was next to one of the cafés frontmost tables. Behind him were his fellow Braves along with Noire, Uni and K-Sha. Livre, Steamax and Kei were not present.

"Ah, it's you fellas again," Jon walked up to the group. Noticing Noire, he said in good nature, "And not to mention, our dear goddess in the flesh. What brings you here, Lady Noire?"

"My little sister informed me of this place and I decided to see it for myself," Noire stepped forward to face Jon. "I must say it's not too shabby,"

"Why, thanks for the compliment, Lady Noire," Jon said in appreciation. "So, what would you and your friends like?"

"Actually, we came to ask for a favor," Noire replied.

"A favor?" Raising his brows, Jon jerked a thumb at himself. "From me?"

"Yes, would it be of any trouble for you to hear my request?"

"Not at all. I'm listening," At Jon's reply, Noire began explaining something to him. When she was finished, Jon's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you serious?" The café owner said in disbelief. "You want all that just to hunt a monster?"

"Correct," Noire gave a dignified smile. "In exchange for helping us, I will make it known to the whole of Lastation that your establishment contributed in subduing a dangerous monster. This way, you are sure to have many more customers in the future. With that said, does this sound favorable to you?"

For a minute, Jon stared at Noire quietly. "With due respect, Lady Noire," Clasping his hands, he spoke plainly. "I don't see how anybody in their right mind will waste a ton of burgers for this," The man released his hands, partially showing his palms to Noire. "But, you know what?" Smiling, Jon added, "I don't dislike your idea. Count me in,"

"You'll really help us?" Shia asked, concerned. "But, won't we end up exhausting your supplies?"

"Anything for the goddess," Jon assented. "So, when do y'all wanna start?"

"Right now if it is fine with you," answered Daniel. "All of us will be helping,"

"That's great," Humorously, Jon said, "Let's cook up a storm, eh?"

"Oh, you bet, Jon, my man," Clapping his hands, Shiro announced, "Let's do it, people!" Giving out a whoop, he and his companions, Jon included, headed for the kitchen and commenced their plan. "Operation: Big Eater", as Jack had dubbed it, starts with the group making two hundred of Rum-Bo Gun Café's cheeseburgers. It was an arduous task but, the Braves performed stunts that sped up the process-From tossing around the ingredients into the right places to vaulting across the kitchen speedily. All this was done to the tune of Will Smith's "Wild Wild West", sung aloud by Jack and Shiro. Needless to say, the girls and Jon were dumbfounded of the musical display to the point of gaping.

With the burgers finished, they were wrapped and carried to the Basilicom in four cloth bags held by one of the Braves each. There, Kei and Livre watched K-Sha and the Braves injecting anesthesia procured from a nearby hospital into the food. Steamax was absent as he was sent off somewhere. Once the burgers were prepared, they were repacked into the bags and carried by the Braves again. Along with Lastation's goddesses, they transformed into their CPU forms and left the Basilicom with Kei's blessings. As usual, Livre resided in the Braves' Drivers. K-Sha also accompanied the group albeit being carried by Black Heart bridal style.

"So, um… what's with you carrying K-Sha like that?" It was late in the afternoon and the group was flying over a forest. During the flight, Black Brave was eyeing Black Heart curiously.

"Oh, don't mind this," Black Heart glanced at Black Brave. "K-Sha asked that I bring her this way," Frowning, she added, "More like she insisted I do so,"

"Please don't say it like that, Noire. I think this will improve our friendship even more…" Quietly, K-Sha let out a coy giggle.

"D-Don't put it that way!" A slightly flustered Black Heart stared at K-Sha. "You'll make it sound as if we're in a relationship!"

"Uh… What?" Black Brave arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Did ah hear that right?" Overhearing the conversation, White Brave got close to Black Heart. "Dun tell me you and K-Sha swing that way-"

"Wha?! It's not like that!" Black Heart protested.

"Ahem!" Black Sister cleared her throat. "Sorry to be rude, big sis, but, I think we've got more important things to attend to at the moment?"

"That is true," Green Brave concurred. Pointing down somewhere ahead, he said, "And there lies our destination,"

"Yes, there it is. Let's go," Black Heart composed herself. She and her companions descended to the forest and landed in front of a cave. They were greeted by Steamax, who had arrived there in advance. He was holding a black camcorder in one hand.

"Ah, Lady Noire. You have arrived," Steamax approached Black Heart, she and her company reverting to their normal forms. "That was faster than I anticipated,"

"It's partly thanks to Shia and his friends," Noire said, lowering K-Sha to the ground. "I take it you have already informed Affimojas of the situation?"

"Indeed, I have, Lady Noire. The general has agreed to publicize the café's name with the footage that we will eventually record," Curiously, Steamax asked, "If I may, is this really the place we are to be at?"

"Yes, according to the chief, God Eater's last co-ordinates were inside this cave. Based on this, it is highly probable that the monster is using it as a hideout," Noire answered Steamax.

"Assuming that monster is God Eater that is," Daniel added.

"Only way to find out is to get in that cave," Glancing at his company, Jack said, "You all ready to head in there?"

"Let us enter it then," said Livre. "Do proceed with caution,"

"Got it," Shia nodded. Everybody started walking into the cave. The plan was to search for a place to lay out the food as bait for the monster from before. They will then hide and wait for the monster to arrive and consume it. Once the monster gets knocked out by the anesthesia, the group will attempt to take out the Glitch from the draconic entity.

Inside the cave, the group moved along a dark passage made of black rock. The only source of light illuminating it were bluish stalactites emanating a faint glow. Noire, Uni and K-Sha were in the lead. The three drew their weapons out and cautiously watched the group's surroundings. Behind them, the males continued carrying the hamburgers whilst observing the cave's structure. Steamax held up his camcorder, recording all that took place.

"It's dark in here," Jack remarked. "Any chance we can find a good spot to put our bait in?"

"An enclosed space would be ideal," suggested Daniel. "Leaving the food in an open area may attract other monsters,"

"A valid point. We won't want to be fighting too many enemies," As Noire was talking, the group went through several turns. A few moments later, they stopped and found themselves at a pathway with what seemed to be a dead end far ahead.

"Huh? Could that be…" K-Sha looked straight in front of her. "…have we reached the end of this cave?"

"I think not. There's a turning at the end of this path," Daniel stated, noticing what he had mentioned.

"You're right," Uni said as she noticed the turning as well. "Speaking of which, we walked in here for quite some time,"

"That's true," Looking at her companions, Noire said, "Be on your guard. There's no telling what might happen next,"

"Agreed. We shall advance carefully," Nodding in agreement to Livre's statement, the group resumed walking. As they were nearing the end of the passage, Shia stopped in his tracks.

"Wait," The purple haired boy, eyes filled with caution, focused his sights on the corner that was several steps away from the group.

"Hm? What's wrong, Shia?" A curious Noire asked, she and the rest stopping to look at Shia.

"Something's coming. I hear it," Behind the walls of the turning, footsteps were heard. Though soft and slow, they became more audible with each passing minute.

"Is it a monster?" Jack asked as everybody now gazed at the corner warily.

"Be prepared. It might be an ambush," Noire pointed her rapier towards the turning. Uni and K-Sha aimed their guns there as well. The Braves stood next to Steamax, who kept recording with his camcorder.

"Whoever or whatever you are, come out!" The CPU of Lastation declared loudly. As soon as she finished, a figure slowly emerged from behind the corner.

"N… oire?" The figure spoke, its face partly concealed by the darkness. As it approached the group, its features became more visible. The figure was a fair skinned girl with brown hair, wearing a vest that revealed her breasts and midriff. She was clutching one of her arms, which was dark and hideous in appearance. Her face wore an expression of pain as evidenced by one closed eye and clenched teeth. When Noire was able to make out the girl's form, her eyes widened along with Uni and K-Sha's. Simultaneously, the trio lowered their weapons a little. At that moment, one name escaped Noire's lips.

"God Eater?"


	8. Saving (Rescuing) God Eater

"God Eater?" Noire's eyes widened in surprise. By this time, she had fully lowered her rapier.

"Noire…" Speaking softly, God Eater went down on both knees.

"God Eater!" Noire withdrew her weapon and rushed to the brunette. Uni and K-Sha followed suit. The three, facing God Eater, were joined by the Braves and Steamax whom circled her.

"This is God Eater?" Shiro gazed at the brown haired girl incredulously. "For a big eater, she's one fine gal!" While he was talking, Steamax paused the camcorder's recording and kept it aside.

"There are such individuals in the world," Noticing God Eater's grotesque arm, Daniel stated, "Although, that is beside the point,"

"Where have you been?" A concerned Noire knelt in front of God Eater and held her shoulders. "And what happened to your arm?"

"It's… Abaddon…" God Eater gave a weak reply.

"Abaddon?" Noire raised her eyebrows. "What about him?"

"He was chasing something… It looked like a green cloud of sorts…" God Eater responded. "When I caught up to him… he started attacking it and got overwhelmed… I went to help him but…"

"This cloud that you speak of did something to you, did it not?" Livre came out of thin air, floating in between the Braves and God Eater.

"Wha?" God Eater's eyelids fluttered a little. "Who…?"

"Apologies for the sudden appearance," Livre greeted God Eater politely. "My name is Livre. It is to our knowledge that you have been infected by a foreign matter,"

"In… fected?" God Eater was confused.

"Yes. Your earlier explanation confirms this. Which is why we are here to aid you," Motioning to the Braves, Livre said, "These gentlemen have the means to cure your condition and return you to normal. If I may ask though, who and where is Abaddon?"

"Abaddon? He's inside- Agh!" To the group's surprise, God Eater gripped her monstrous arm harder and cried out in pain.

"God Eater? What's wrong?!" said Noire as everyone saw God Eater tremble and pant softly.

"She appears to be in great distress…" Steamax stated attentively. "Is this what the Glitch does to living beings?"

"God Eater, please calm down," Kneeling next to God Eater, Shia unwrapped one of the hamburgers in his bag and offered it to the girl. "Here, eat this. It will ease your pain,"

"Huh?" In the middle of panting, God Eater asked, "How?"

"There's no time to explain. Take it," At Shia's urging, God Eater took a bite of the burger. The taste of it caused her eyes to light up into sparkles. She snatched the food and wolfed it down, making Noire take her arms off God Eater's shoulders.

"We've got more so, eat all you want, okay?" God Eater nodded eagerly in response to Shia. Soon, the Braves fed all of their hamburgers to the former. When she was satisfied, God Eater closed her eyes and slowly fell forward. Noire caught her by the arms and held God Eater steady.

"Well, whaddaya know? She really can eat," An impressed Shiro commented on the now unconscious God Eater. "No wonder she called 'God Eater',"

"So, since she's out cold, how're we going to get the Glitch out of her?" Jack asked.

"I have thought of that," Livre turned to face the Braves. "Do you all remember your first battle?"

"You talkin' bout when Shia took the Glitch outta that Giant Dogoo?" asked Shiro.

"Correct. We can have Shia use his weapon on God Eater the same way he did when freeing the CPUs," Livre answered. "Of course, he will need to do so with less force,"

"I can understand but, would it be alright?" Noire asked Livre worriedly. "This is an actual person we're dealing with not a monster,"

"Rest assured, we will not injure God Eater," After assuring Noire, Livre addressed the group, "If it is fine with all of you, shall we proceed with removing the Glitch? I suggest we do so as soon as possible,"

"I agree. I won't want to see her like this for too long," Uni concurred.

"Me too…" said a sympathetic K-Sha.

"As do I, Lady Uni," Steamax said.

"Guess it's settled then," Jack stated, the Braves sharing Uni's sentiments.

"Okay, let's hurry-" Just as Shia spoke, God Eater's eyes opened abruptly. Suddenly, she pushed herself off Noire and jumped several steps back. All stared in surprise as the brown haired girl gnashed her teeth and growled like a beast.

"God Eater?!" Noire was momentarily startled by God Eater's change in demeanor. The brunette was snarling at her and the rest. Letting out a roar, she bolted to the right.

"What the heck?" A baffled Jack said. "Didn't those burgers knock her out?!"

"How is this possible?!" Uni exclaimed.

"Let us go after her!" Hearing Daniel, everyone hastily ran down the path God Eater sped off into. The group, led by Livre and the Braves, arrived at a large chamber with solid rock walls and numerous stalactites that illuminated the entire area. In the center was God Eater whose back was facing everybody. Seeing her, they ran in and stopped a short distance in front of God Eater.

"God Eater! What's the matter?!" Noire stood next to the Braves along with Uni, K-Sha and Steamax. "Talk to us!" In response, God Eater turned around and lowered herself into a defensive crouch. Her teeth were bared and she was still growling. During this, Daniel brought out his Driver and saw God Eater's image on it.

"These readings…" Seeing the image covered in static, Daniel lifted his eyebrows in realization. "Could it be…?"

"Everyone, be prepared!" Livre, who floated in the middle of the Braves, said upon glancing at Daniel's Driver. "Something is about to happen!" True to his predictions, God Eater clutched and lowered her head in pain. After grunting a few times, she looked up into the air and roared. Green pixels flowed out of her dark arm and enveloped her whole being. The mass of pixels grew tall and vanished, giving rise to a different form. It was none other than the dragon that the group fought at Lastation.

"No way…" Uni stared at the huge creature in disbelief. "God Eater was that monster?"

"What now?" Jack glanced at his company. "Do we have to beat the Glitch out of God Eater?"

"I am afraid that is our only option," Livre replied. "However, be sure not to overdo things,"

"If that's how it's going to be, let's go! We've got to save God Eater!" Noire said, a hint of urgency in her voice.

"Very well," Livre entered the Braves' Drivers. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's show time!" At his words, the Braves readied their Drivers. Noire, Uni and K-Sha prepared to transform while Steamax drew out a large shuriken.

"Access!" The Braves and female CPUs shouted in unison, leading to theirs and K-Sha's transformation. Once it was complete, the dragon roared at the group and flew not too far up into the air.

"You three follow me to the right!" Quickly, Green Brave spoke to his side and then to Black Heart's. "The rest of you go the other way!"

"What are you planning to do?" Black Sister asked Green Brave.

"We'll attempt to stop God Eater's movements," Green Brave hovered to the right with his peers. "If more enemies appear, take them down swiftly,"

"But, how are you-"

"Look alive! We've got company!" Black Sister was interrupted by K-Sha alerting everybody of dark clouds forming above "God Eater". The same piranha-like monsters that they fought in Lastation emerged out of them and were gathering overhead.

"These things again?!" White Brave said in slight annoyance. "Is it fishing season or what?!"

"No time for complaints, Shiro. Our priority is to rescue God Eater. Let's move!" Twirling his daggers, the green haired Brave flew to the horde of enemies. The remaining Braves joined him from behind.

"We should join in the fight too. Let's go!" Speaking to her companions, Black Heart raised her blade and flew to the left.

"Right!" Black Sister accompanied her older sibling from the back.

"Roger!" K-Sha was running to the two CPUs.

"Understood, Lady Noire!" Steamax ran next to K-Sha. The battle began with everybody approaching God Eater from two sides-Black Heart's group on the left and the Braves on the right. Both teams were promptly met by the piranhas swimming from above. Black Heart was the first to respond to the monsters by cutting down a circle of them. She was provided with cover fire by Black Sister and K-Sha whom were floating in the air and standing on the ground respectively. Steamax threw his shuriken which sliced through the piranhas. In the middle of the fight, Purple Brave and White Brave managed to get near God Eater who summoned her sword.

"God Eater, please stop!" Purple Brave was locking blades with his opponent. "We're here to help you!"

"Yeah! Snap outta it, girl!" White Brave said, knocking away a few piranhas that were about to bite him. Behind him and Purple Brave, Green Brave and Black Brave were fending off incoming foes.

"Dammit, these things keep coming!" Black Brave complained as he kept shooting his handguns at the piranhas. "Isn't there a way to stop them popping out of nowhere?!" Next to him, Green Brave assessed the situation. Currently, he and his teammates are able to repel the monsters. But, the more piranhas they eliminated, the more they were replaced by new ones. If this continued, the monsters would clearly outnumber the group. In fact, some of them were close to gnawing on Black Heart and Black Sister.

"Ugh! There's no end to them-Ah! Get away!" A startled Black Heart chased the piranhas away with one swing of her blade.

"Guah! Stay back!" Alarmed, Black Sister swung her rifle to keep the monsters at bay.

"Noire!" K-Sha cried out to Black Heart in concern. Immediately, her tone shifted to anger. "Don't you dare touch her!" From her spot, the Gold Third swiftly shot down the monsters that nearly hurt the goddesses. Meanwhile, Steamax had dispatched more piranhas with his shuriken.

_There has to be a way to stop their endless numbers_. _If only there was a clue_... Thinking to himself, Green Brave slashed a line of piranhas. In the meantime, God Eater was still battling with Purple Brave and White Brave. The duo were clashing their weapons against hers while evading the piranhas. In the process, God Eater's draconic body turned, revealing her left side to Green Brave. It was then that the latter noticed the scale on her back glowing a dark light. At that moment, a realization crossed his mind.

"Is it possible that…"

"So you have noticed," Livre spoke to Green Brave. "Even I found that part of God Eater's body peculiar. It is probable that is the cause of the enemies' infinite numbers,"

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Black Brave asked whilst in the middle of blasting piranhas with his rifle.

"I am about to explain," Cutting down a few more piranhas, Green Brave called out to Black Heart from across his end. "Noire! We have a way to halt our enemies' advance!"

"What do you mean?" A curious Black Heart replied as she swiped at a small number of piranhas.

"That protrusion over there is likely the cause of the monsters' emergence!" Green Brave referred to the scale on God Eater's back. Dodging an enemy that dashed past him, he added, "Removing it should put an end to their numbers but, I doubt they will let us do that easily! I propose we divert the enemies' attention so that they won't impede us!"

"So, yer saying we gotta rip that thing outta God Eater?" White Brave was pushing against God Eater's blade with his gauntlets.

"Not quite. Shiro, you and Shia distract the monsters together with the girls and Steamax," Green Brave spoke to his friends quickly. "Jack, you and I will try to remove that thing off God Eater's body,"

"Let us go with you," Black Heart, accompanied by her younger sister, flew to Green Brave. "Uni and I want to help bring God Eater back to normal,"

"I understand. But, be wary that fighting God Eater is not wise given that your weapons are ineffective on her," Green Brave advised the Lastation goddesses.

"Even still, we don't wish to see her stay in her current form," Black Sister said with determination. "Which is why my sister and I shall try speaking to her. This will give you the time to do what you planned,"

"Hate to interrupt but, here they come!" Black Brave alerted his companions of the piranhas which began advancing onto his group slowly after having temporarily regrouped overhead.

"Alright! Take your positions!" Green Brave spoke to everybody and readied himself.

"Got it!" Black Heart turned her head to K-Sha and Steamax's direction and called out to the two. "K-Sha, Steamax! Distract the enemies with Shia and Shiro! The rest of us will take on God Eater!"

"What? But…" K-Sha became worried.

"Don't worry about me! God Eater is our priority! Hurry!" Black Heart gave a quick reply before flying off towards God Eater with Black Sister.

"Leave the fish monsters to us!" White Brave withdrew himself from God Eater alongside Purple Brave. Looking at the piranhas, he yelled, "Yo, you fishy-ass buggers! Come git some!" White Brave's taunt drew the fish monsters' attention to him and Purple Brave. The duo flew away as their foes flocked towards them.

"We should assist them as well," Steamax said, running off to join Purple Brave and White Brave.

"I understand. Please be safe, Noire…" Speaking to herself for a moment, K-Sha soon followed Steamax. Near the chamber's entrance, Purple Brave fought the piranhas together with White Brave, K-Sha and Steamax. Ahead of them, the Lastation CPUs, Green Brave and Black Brave faced God Eater. Black Heart was clashing blades with God Eater who was now standing on the ground.

"God Eater! It's me, Noire! Don't you recognize me?!" said Black Heart as she locked swords with God Eater.

"God Eater! Please come to your senses!" Black Sister floated by Black Heart's side. Several meters behind God Eater, Black Brave aimed his rifle at God Eater's scale.

"Now, Jack!" Green Brave, hovering in the air next to Black Brave, said.

"You got it!" With the pull of the trigger, Black Brave fired his weapon at the glowing scale. The shot travelled through the air and collided with its target, making God Eater roar in pain.

"Did we do it?" Black Brave tilted the barrel of his rifle upward.

"No," Green Brave stared at the piranhas across the chamber. "Not yet!" When he had finished, God Eater turned around to look at him and Black Brave. Letting out another roar, she lifted her head and opened her mouth. A sphere of dark energy appeared in front of it and was gradually expanding. Concurrently, the monsters at Purple Brave's side vanished.

"What's going on?" K-Sha asked, she and her companions puzzled at the sudden occurrence.

"More importantly, what is that?" Steamax gazed at the spherical mass above God Eater.

"Let's head over to the others!" At Purple Brave's words, his team started flying past God Eater to join Green Brave and Black Brave. Black Heart and Black Sister had also arrived at the duo's spot.

"This is bad," Inside the Drivers, Livre sounded serious. "It seems God Eater is preparing to launch a powerful attack. Judging by the size of what she is amassing, the impact of it may cause tremendous damage,"

"Shouldn't we stop her?" Black Sister asked Livre.

"That would involve interrupting her attack," Livre answered. "But, even if we do so, I have a feeling the result may be the same,"

"What're we going to do then?!" Black Heart was agitated.

"I think I got an idea," Black Brave pointed his rifle at the energy sphere. Energy slowly began accumulating at the tip of its barrel.

"Jack, what're you doing?" Purple Brave said as the group took notice of Black Brave's actions.

"You fellas get out of this place pronto, I'm gonna shoot that thing before God Eater does anything serious," Black Brave's statement surprised his listeners, especially the goddesses.

"Are you out of your mind?! That is a rash decision!" A flabbergasted Black Heart responded abruptly. "If you do that, there's no telling how much danger you would put God Eater in! And not to mention yourself!"

"Noire, I know you care for God Eater's safety. But, it's the only option we have!" As Black Brave's rifle continued gathering energy, he said in an assuring tone, "Trust me though, I won't hurt her. You can bet on that,"

"How can you guarantee that?!" said Black Sister in disbelief.

"Everyone," Green Brave calmly addressed the group. "Let us believe in Jack,"

"W-What are you saying, Daniel?" Steamax said doubtfully. "Are you planning to leave Jack alone in this precarious situation?!"

"Steamax, I am aware that all of us have our reservations on this," Green Brave replied coolly. "But, I can sense Jack's determination to carry out his actions. As a way of honoring his resolve, we shall comply with his request,"

"What are you guys doing?! Get out of here! She's gonna blow us to kingdom come if you stay here!" Black Brave spoke hurriedly to his company.

"Jack is correct. We must leave!" Green Brave urged everybody sans Black Brave.

For a minute, Black Heart fell silent. "Alright…" Turning to Black Brave, she said, "However, promise us that you will at least get God Eater back safely!"

"You can count on it," Black Brave assured.

"Okay, come on, fellas!" As White Brave signaled for his companions to head for the entrance, he quickly said to Black Brave, "Don't be dying on us, Jack!" Black Brave nodded at his friends whom were fleeing to safety. Shortly, he fixed his eyes back onto God Eater.

"It's you and me now, God Eater," Black Brave gripped his rifle firmly, his voice steely. "I'm gonna save you so, hang in there," By the time he was done talking, the sphere at God Eater's mouth had grown somewhat massive. The latter launched it at Black Brave, who was readying his now fully charged weapon. "Here goes! Buster Break!"

What ensued next was a huge blue laser beam firing out of Black Brave's rifle and pushing against God Eater's attack. At the same time, the former's friends arrived and stood at the chamber's entrance. As soon as they turned to watch the fight, the cave was rocked by multiple explosions. All at Purple Brave's side watched in shock as Black Brave and God Eater were engulfed by them and obscured by the resulting clouds of dust.

"God Eater!" The Lastation CPUs yelled out in concern.

"Jack!" The guys shouted.

"How horrible! They've been caught in the explosions!" Steamax gravely remarked.

"We need to help!" K-Sha took a step forward.

"Wait! I see something," Raising his hand to stop K-Sha, Green Brave directed everybody's attention to a cluster of green pixels coming out of the smoke and disintegrating instantly.

"That was the Glitch…" stated Livre. "Was it successfully removed?"

"Everyone, look!" Purple Brave pointed at the smoke which was slowly dissipating. Out of it came Jack and an unconscious God Eater, the latter's arm restored to normal. Jack was carrying God Eater by wrapping his arm around her waist. He also put one of the brunette's arms around his neck and was holding a large red and black blade with his free hand. On top of that, both him and God Eater had scratches on parts of their bodies.

"Yo, guys," Jack paused to give his friends an easygoing grin. "That was pretty crazy, huh?"

"Jack!" Purple Brave's team, relieved to see Jack safe, rushed to his side.

"Ah can't believe this!" A happy White Brave exclaimed. "Ya actually pulled it off! You saved God Eater!"

"But, how?" Black Sister said to Jack in disbelief. "We clearly saw you and God Eater getting engulfed by those explosions!"

"Yeah, we did. The minute they occurred, I slid under them to reach God Eater. Once I did, the Glitch was starting to come out of her and I shielded her from the explosions. Wasn't easy since it brought all these wounds on me and God Eater but, hey, all's well that ends well, yeah?"

"You slid under the explosions?" Black Heart arched one eyebrow incredulously. "How?"

"I'd like to explain but, I think I need to get myself and God Eater patched up in a hospital stat," Lifting the blade in his hand, Jack added, "By the way, you mind helping me with this?"

"Before that, can I ask a question?" Purple Brave spoke to the group.

"What is it, Shia?" Black Heart asked curiously.

"How're we going to tell Jon that his food failed in our plan?"

"Oh…" The Braves sans Purple Brave uttered in response to his question.

* * *

It was late in the evening when God Eater was successfully rescued. The gang had taken her and Jack to Lastation's local hospital where the two received treatment and were placed in a ward with two white beds. At present, God Eater was lying on her bed with her weapon laid onto the headboard. Livre was levitating next to Jack who sat upright on his bed. On the other side of it stood the rest of the group except Noire and Uni whom had earlier left to inform Jon of the developments to date. A short while later, Noire and Uni returned to the room.

"How did it go?" Shia asked, all turning to look at the CPUs. "Was Jon fine with what happened?"

"Actually, it's not as bad as we thought," A smile crossed Noire's face. "Jon obtained quite a number of customers during our absence. They were mainly comprised of our soldiers including those that were with us in the afternoon. It turns out one of them learnt of the time we visited Jon's café to make the hamburgers. Jon explained our plan to that soldier and he decided to support the café by bringing his comrades to eat there. The soldiers even offered to spread word of Jon's establishment,"

"Hey, that's great," Jack put on a small grin. "Glad that things are going well for Jon despite that setback we had,"

"That aside, I see God Eater hasn't woken up yet," Uni looked at God Eater.

"The doctor said her vitals are stable. If all goes well, she should be able to wake up and be discharged tomorrow. The same applies to Jack," Daniel informed Noire and Uni.

"I see. That's good to hear," Smiling once more, Noire said to the Braves, "I truly appreciate what you all have done for God Eater. Frankly, I cannot thank you enough," The goddess shifted her attention to Jack. "Including you, Jack. Your method of rescuing God Eater may have been reckless but, I have to admit it was admirable too,"

"Therefore, I wish to apologize," Noire's expression became apologetic. "For previously calling you out on stopping God Eater,"

"Big sis…" Uni was a little surprised at her older sister's demeanor. The rest stared at Noire silently with the exception of Jack who chuckled softly.

"What is so funny?" Noire raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"For a tsundere, you seem too nice to be one," said a grinning Jack to Noire.

"H-Huh?!" An embarrassed Noire spoke up. "What are you getting into all of a sudden?!"

"Oho, what's this?" Shiro glanced at Jack teasingly. "Is it me or are you flirting with Noire here?"

"Flirting?!" An alarmed K-Sha eyed Jack, an ominous shadow lurking over her eyes. "This cannot stand! No man shall lay their eyes on Noire!"

"Whoa! Hold it, K-Sha! What's with that look on your face?!" Slightly flustered, Jack said to Shiro, "And I wasn't flirting with Noire, man! Did you have to put it that way?!"

"Pal, ah was just joking. I know you ain't flirting with nobody," Shiro displayed a frown of uncertainty.

"Oh, I see. It was a joke," K-Sha breathed a soft sigh of relief. "Thank goodness…"

"There, there," Seemingly amused, Uni calmed K-Sha. "What's important is all's well that ends well, right?"

"I agree, Lady Uni," Steamax concurred.

"As do I," Daniel said. "If you all may excuse me, I will be heading out to the restroom,"

"I also wish to excuse myself," Livre moved to accompany Daniel. "We will return shortly,"

"Sure, see ya," Jack said to Daniel and Livre who made their way to the door. When they had exited the room, Shiro spoke to Noire.

"You know, Noire, ah just wanted to ask. What's with K-Sha talking bout not letting any man see her? She some kinda yandere?"

"Yeah, K-Sha's very attached to Noire due to a certain incident," Uni sighed. "It's a long story,"

"Oh, don't put it that way, Uni. We're only friends," K-Sha gazed at Noire coyly. "Right, Noire?"

"K-Sha, I thought I told you not to put it like that!" exclaimed a flustered Noire.

"A yandere and tsundere, huh? Talk about a dangerous couple-"

"We're not a couple!" Noire objected to Jack, a vein popping on her head.

* * *

"You wished to speak with me did you not, Daniel?" Livre floated next to the blonde Brave. Both were at a corridor which split into two paths.

"Yes. There is one thing that I feel needs to be disclosed to you," Daniel leaned on the wall next to the path leading to Jack and God Eater's ward. "It relates to Jack,"

"What of him?"

"When we were bringing Jack and God Eater here, I happened to take a closer look at his wounds. During that time, I was able to make out what seemed to be an unknown object inside one of them. It was tiny and emitted a faint light. And for a reason that I have yet to ascertain, that light's color was all too familiar. Are you aware of this?" Livre was silent when Daniel spoke.

"Is something the matter?" Daniel asked upon receiving no response.

"You're sharp," Livre said, his expression unchanging. "It is as you have said. Regarding the explanation behind what you saw, that will have to wait,"

"Does this by any chance pertain to the truth that you promised to divulge?"

"Yes. You are correct," Livre answered Daniel.

"If I may, why are you being secretive to us?" Daniel enquired. "Is what you're not telling us too dire to be revealed?"

"As I have mentioned in Planeptune, the truth can hurt," Livre flew to the front of Daniel and faced him. "In due time, I will reveal everything,"

"Why not do so now?" Daniel questioned.

"Can you handle the truth if I did?" Livre's question was followed by a brief period of silence. Throughout it, Daniel pondered over Livre's words.

"Forgive me for prying," Daniel moved his back off the wall. "We'll stop here. Given that you hold no ill intent thus far, I will trust you on your promise,"

"So be it, then," Livre felt a little contrite. "I apologize for my selfishness,"

"Do not be, Livre," Daniel smiled. "Now, shall we return to them?"

"You go ahead. I will join you soon,"

"Very well. I will see you there," As Daniel left the corridor, Livre hovered close to the wall the former leaned on. The fairy hung his head down slightly.

"Never did I expect those four to be thrown into battle again," Livre's tone contained a tinge of sadness. "I hoped for them to live a normal life especially after all that they went through," Exuding a sigh, he gazed at the hospital's ceiling.

"Perhaps, this is fate…"


	9. Walking (Cursing) in the Snow

"Yo! Morning, Jack! The doc told us you're gonna be outta here soon," Shiro said, he and his friends led into Jack and God Eater's hospital room by Livre. K-Sha and Steamax were absent due to attending school and having gone back to Affimojas respectively. "Where's God Eater?" Reaching Jack, who sat by the side of his bed, the gang noticed that the bed next to his was empty.

"She went to the bathroom," Jack motioned his head to a door that was opposite him and past God Eater's bed. Shaking it lightly, he added, "Man, wait til you guys see whom I met yesterday,"

"You met somebody in here?" Shiro turned curious. "Who else was there other than you and God Eater?"

"You'll see. And she's done," Jack shifted his attention to the bathroom door that opened to reveal God Eater, her God Arc kept behind her. Immediately, a black fish-like creature swam out of the restroom towards Jack.

"Ah! Abaddon! Don't rush out on your own!" God Eater hurriedly joined the small critter which floated in front of Jack.

"Hey, lil buddy," Jack cheerily patted the tiny creature.

"Wait a sec. That's Abaddon?" Shiro remarked as he, Shia and Daniel stared at Abaddon incredulously.

"Surprised, huh?" Chuckling, Jack held Abaddon with his hands and showed it to his Brave comrades. "Let me introduce you to our rescuee, Abaddon. He came out of God Eater's weapon last night and woke both of us up. Kinda caused a bit of a ruckus," He looked at God Eater and said, "Oh, and God Eater, these are my pals whom I mentioned to you," With one hand, Jack gestured to his peers and Livre. "You've already met them but, this is Shia, Shiro, Daniel and Livre,"

"It's nice to finally talk with all of you in person," God Eater happily spoke to Livre and the Braves. "Jack told me everything about the five of you. I want to thank you all for helping me return to normal. Even Abaddon's grateful for what you did,"

"Cui! Cui!" A cheery Abaddon flew out of Jack's hands and playfully circled around Shia, Shiro and Daniel.

"Whoa! Easy, lil fella," Shiro chuckled as the trio watched Abaddon.

"See? Abaddon likes all of you," God Eater giggled.

"I must say I never expected your partner to be non-human…" Livre stated to God Eater with slight wonder.

"That's right. We haven't properly explained about Abaddon," Uni spoke to Livre and the Braves. "He usually stays inside God Eater's weapon which by the way, is called a God Arc. For your information, it's a weapon developed by her division which has the ability to eat and absorb defeated monsters,"

"That sounds familiar…" Shia commented as one game bearing God Eater's name came into the Braves' minds.

"You don't say…" Daniel contemplated.

"Anyway, God Eater, is it alright if you can relay to us how you turned into that monster?" Noire stepped forward. "We didn't get a chance to discuss more on that given how hectic things were,"

"Oh, of course," God Eater replied, Abaddon returning and levitating next to her. "I was planning to do so once I was out,"

"I do desire to understand more of your previous predicament," After speaking to God Eater, Livre said to everyone, "There is also another matter that I wish to raise. But, first, shall we move to a more appropriate location?"

* * *

Having received a clean bill of health, Jack and God Eater left for the Basilicom with their companions. The group, joined by Kei, stood by Noire's desk where God Eater detailed her encounter with the Glitch. Abaddon remained inside the girl's God Arc as she talked. The brunette was facing Noire, Uni and Kei. Next to the four, the Braves were standing behind Livre who was levitating in between them and the females.

"And that's how I ended up becoming that monster," God Eater concluded.

"From what you have described, Abaddon was the first to be infected. You attempted to free him from it only to be subsequently affected, correct?" Livre asked God Eater.

"Yes," answered God Eater. "The Glitch covered Abaddon and entered my arm. The next thing I knew, my arm slowly ended up transforming into a monster along with my body," Sighing, she added, "To be honest, I tried regaining control of my own self but, it didn't work out,"

"That would explain how you could talk while under the Glitch's influence. It all adds up," stated Livre. "Is there anything else you wish to share, God Eater?"

"No. That concludes my story," replied the brown haired girl.

"I see. Thank you for sharing with us," Livre focused his attention on his companions. "Now that God Eater has given an account of her experience, there are a few things that I would like to bring up. Especially for the benefit of Jack and God Eater,"

"What do you mean?" asked Jack.

"While we were in the hospital yesterday, Kei received a call from Histoire. The Oracle informed that she has analyzed the data I provided to her during the Braves' stay in Planeptune. She says it will take three days for her to implement a solution enabling effective combat against the Glitch,"

"Three days?" Shiro arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"That is the standard amount of time in which Histoire accomplishes her tasks," Kei informed. "Though it may not necessarily be in days. It can even be in hours or minutes depending on the job's difficulty,"

"Why three? Because third time's the charm?" Jack said jokingly.

"You could say that," Kei showed a hint of amusement.

"That's time consuming…" Shia remarked.

"Perhaps," Livre added. "Moving on, Histoire also enlisted the help of a friend in getting the Braves back to their world," He glanced to the Braves. "This person will be working on a method to send the four of you home as we speak,"

"I take it this will span three days as well?" Daniel asked.

"Not exactly. It will be done as soon as possible," Livre replied. "In the meantime, the Braves and I shall continue our travels across Gamindustri to identify any occurrences of the Glitch. In light of what has transpired, we plan on heading to Lowee in the afternoon,"

"Until then, I propose we enjoy the morning in Lastation," Smiling, Livre turned to Noire. "At dinner last night, Noire has offered to give a tour of her nation once Jack and God Eater are discharged,"

"Hey, sweet," Jack said approvingly. "That's really nice of you, Noire,"

"Why, thank you," Noire gave Jack a dignified smile. "Consider it my way of repaying you and your friends for rescuing God Eater,"

"Speaking of which, Jack, it's too bad you weren't with us last night," Shiro spoke to his black haired friend. "We had some nice curry at the Basilicom courtesy of Noire and Uni,"

"You fellas had curry?" Jack said to his Brave allies. "Wow, must have been great,"

"It's not just any ordinary curry, Jack. It's Lastation's specialty cooked by big sis and me," Uni said with a prideful smile which was replaced with a nervous frown. "You should have watched Shiro eat though. He chugged down several bowls of curry like it was water,"

"Heh, I'm not surprised," Putting on an amused grin, Jack said to Shiro, "Better hope your ass doesn't get caught on fire, man,"

"Oh, come on! Did you hafta say it that way?!" An embarrassed Shiro blurted out. His shame soon disappeared as the Braves shared a small laugh over Jack's words. The others could not help but feel entertained by the four's gaiety.

"Well then," Livre addressed his company. "Shall we depart for the city?"

* * *

Lastation's CPU Candidate was known to be a gun nut. She loves guns. So much so that she collects and shops for them. Her interest in guns are such that she occasionally fondles and caresses them as if they were her lovers. Little did Uni knew, she would find that Jack shared the same interest as her.

The difference was that Jack acts more like an excited kid entering a toy store when it came to weapons. And this was what happened when Noire took everybody to the city's weapon shops. The assortment of guns and their sleek designs amazed Jack, making him dash around each shop's interior yelling about how awesome they were. At one point, Uni shared his enthusiasm by telling Jack of her gun collecting hobby. What ensued next was a lively discussion wherein Jack jokingly commented Uni would "make the Second Amendment proud" in the U.S. The conversation was made livelier by God Eater detailing her and Uni's experience in modifying a shotgun. Watching the trio made Livre and the Braves amused. As for Noire and Kei, both were dumbfounded to the extent that the former's eyes blanked out.

Once the group was done visiting the weapon shops, they stopped at a café for an early lunch. It was there that Shiro challenged God Eater to an eating contest in which both stuffed themselves with the latter's favorite, oden bread. The result was an upset stomach for Shiro, bringing him to the nearest pharmacy for antacid.

Come noon, the group were gathered in the middle of the Basilicom's balcony. Lastation's CPUs and Oracle were going to wish the Braves goodbye. They were joined by K-Sha, who finished her school lessons. Steamax was not available due to helping Affimojas with a task.

"It's been nice knowing y'all," Shiro said, the Braves facing the Lastation ladies. "You gals take care, alright?"

"We will. Good luck in Lowee. May the goddesses be with you," Noire said to the Braves.

"Thanks, Noire," Looking at Noire, Jack asked, "Before we leave, mind if I say something?"

"Hm? What is it?" Noire lifted her brows.

"You know when I said you were too nice to be a tsundere? I seriously meant it as a compliment," Jack spoke sincerely. "But, I'm sorry if I caught you off guard with it,"

"Huh? Oh, no, no, it's fine…" Noire felt slightly confused at Jack's apology.

"And K-Sha try not to get overly attached to Noire, kay?" Jack shifted his gaze to the Gold Third of Lastation. "It's bad for your mind. Trust me. My pals and I have seen enough yanderes in anime to know,"

"Really?!" K-Sha brought one hand to her mouth in surprise. "That isn't good!" Frowning sadly, she said, "Does that mean I can't be close to Noire?"

"I guess love hurts…" God Eater remarked with uncertainty.

"I don't think that's the issue here…" Uni shared the brunette's doubt.

"I'm sure things can be managed," Daniel chuckled and glanced to his peers. "If we are ready, let us depart for Lowee,"

"Agreed," Livre spoke inside the Drivers. "Shall we?" The Braves then transformed and exchanged goodbyes with the Lastation crew. When the former were a few feet off the balcony's floor, Black Brave quickly said something to the females.

"Oh, and this may sound out of the blue, Noire, but, with the amount of guns your sister has, she'd be more badass than Rambo," Grinning, Black Brave gave the ladies a two-finger salute. "See ya!" Before the latter could say anything, the Braves flew away from the Basilicom. Noire looked at her company, appearing rather clueless.

"Who is 'Rambo'?"

* * *

Lowee is a nation that is in constant winter. The land where it stands is filled with snow, making first time visitors believe Christmas came early. And that was what was in Shiro's mind as he and his fellow Americans walked the huge snow field they arrived at. The four Braves were admiring the whitish landscape's layout, comprised of shallow slopes and snow covered trees spread everywhere.

"Damn…" Shiro marveled at the scenery. "This whole place's like a scene in 'Frozen',"

"Where's Elsa's palace though?" Jack joked.

"That movie aside, this environment is quite serene," Daniel keenly observed the surroundings.

"Yes, I like it," A small smile was on Shia's face.

"I share your sentiments, Shia," Livre said. "It was a good idea to explore this field instead of heading directly to Lowee,"

"Yeah, it'd be kinda boring if we went straight into each nation without taking in the sights," Shiro gazed at the clouds. "You know ah've been wondering where the Glitch actually came from,"

"That shall be explained at the proper time," Livre said to Shiro.

"Man, you love to hide stuff, don't cha?" Bringing his head down, Shiro frowned in suspicion. "What's the big deal, not telling us now?"

"Your skepticism is understandable, Shiro," Daniel said. "But, Livre means well. All we can do is focus on reducing incidences of the Glitch,"

"Daniel's correct," Shia concurred with Daniel as the group was halfway through the snow field. "What matters now is for us to keep doing our best in helping Neptune and her friends,"

"If you put it that way, guess I'm fine with it," Jack shrugged momentarily then, looked ahead. "Anyhow, let's get ourselves to Lowee. Can't wait to see what it's like-"

"AAAAAAAAH!" A loud scream interrupted Jack, causing him and his companions to halt.

"What was that?" Shia glanced around hurriedly.

"Fellas, we have company," A serious looking Shiro pointed somewhere to the front. Two men dressed in ragged clothes were running towards the Braves. They were flailing their arms wildly in panic.

"Who are these guys?" Jack asked curiously.

"Let's attend to them," At Daniel's words, his group rushed to the two men. "Excuse me," The blonde addressed the duo politely. "You seem to be in distress. What is the matter?"

"Y-You got to help us!" The first of the two men pleaded. "She's coming for us!"

"Please calm down," Shia said to the men gently. "Who are you talking about?"

"I-It's the White Demon!" The second man answered, nearly stammering. "S-She's going to kill us!"

"White Demon?" A confused Shiro frowned.

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU PUNKS!" A loud, angry voice boomed from behind the two men. Everyone saw the source of the voice, a cross White Heart, fly towards and land in front of them. The Lowee CPU's eyes were obscured by a dark shadow and one of them glowed a menacing red.

"I've found you! Now, prepare yourselves!" White Heart yelled at the two men, prompting them to back away in fear and move next to the Braves.

"Blanny?!" Shiro stared at White Heart in surprise along with his peers.

"Huh? Shiro?!" White Heart snapped out of her anger and did the same to the Braves. "What are you and your pals doing here?!"

"Hey, Blanny!" Another voice was heard. It belonged to a young woman accompanied by two little girls, the trio of whom ran up to White Heart from behind. The woman, seemingly well endowed, had slanted gray eyes and long pale brown hair worn in a loose, low ponytail held by a white and orange pill-shaped ornament. On her head was a blue beret lined with black and gold with a gold C on the side. Her outfit was a blue, gold, and black piece that revealed her midsection and had a C-shaped belt on the bottom. Two thin blue straps stretch across her stomach, while around her neck is a thin blue band with a gold clasp. She wore brown tights with a single X-shaped wrap on the left leg held by a gold piece. Her footwear was blue boots with black and gold accenting. On top of each boot is a gold loop attachment, and material of black sticks out of the top of each boot. Further, each of her arms had a short black sleeve attached to her middle fingers via a gold ring with a sheer gold bracelet on each wrist.

Regarding the girls, they appeared to be twins with brown hair and dark blue eyes. Both were wearing winter coats over plain grey and white dresses. The coats had puffed sleeves and a frilled white center with many golden buttons, a big light blue bow on the collar and six puffballs strategically placed. At the ends of their cuffs were white fur lining and big golden buttons. They even wore snow caps and had a purse hung on their shoulders. The distinction between the twin girls were that their clothes colored light blue and pink respectively. In addition, the girl in blue's hair was shorter whereas the one in pink's hair was longer.

"There you are. Just calm down a bit, okay?" The brown haired woman coolly spoke to White Heart. "You don't have to let that work you up,"

"C-Sha, you didn't have to come with Ram and Rom. I don't want anyone else to get involved in this," White Heart responded to the brunette seriously.

"Can somebody tell us what's going on?" Jack asked everybody.

"Oh, you see, we were chasing away a group of bandits in this area. Two of them, the ones who're with you, happened to insult Blanny and got her mad," When C-Sha explained the situation to the Braves, she gazed at them curiously. "By the way, who are you guys?"

"We'll get into that later. More importantly, what is this insult that you speak of?" Daniel asked C-Sha.

"Those bandits mocked my chest size!" White Heart answered Daniel angrily. "And they also had the balls to do the same to my sisters! Step aside! Imma beat them up!" The goddess of Lowee placed her axe onto one shoulder and glared at the two men threateningly.

"Eep! Please spare us!" The second of the bandits was trembling in fear together with his partner.

"Big sis! Please calm down!" Ram, the girl in pink, appealed to White Heart.

"Calm down…" Rom, the girl in blue, repeated Ram's words softly.

"No way in hell I will!" White Heart objected to her siblings. "Especially since they badmouthed you both!"

"Whoa, hold on a sec, Blanny," Shiro stepped up and lifted his hand. "I kinda get why you so upset, but, that ain't mean you lay a finger on these fellas," He jerked a thumb at the bandits. "They may be crooks but, they still human,"

"Yeah! You tell her, son!" The first bandit agreed.

"That's right!" Boldly, his partner said to White Heart's group, "You can't harm us only because we called your goddess a flattie!" He glanced at Ram and Rom saying, "And that goes for you brats too! Little bitches like you should go home and play with your toys!"

"Well, that was rude," C-Sha furrowed her eyebrows. "Couldn't you at least use a better term to call them?"

"Yeah! You'll pay for this, meanie!" exclaimed an offended Ram.

"So mean…" Rom said, feeling uncomfortable over the bandit's derogatory statement.

"That does it!" White Heart, eyes clouded with rage, shouted at the bandits. "You're dead meat, assholes! Stay there as I clobber you to pieces!"

"Excuse me," Everyone's attention was grabbed by Shiro speaking to the bandits in a low tone. This prompted the Lowee CPU to stop and raise her eyebrows. "Did ah just hear you call these kids 'bitches'?" Shiro referred to Ram and Rom.

"I did. So, what?" The second bandit replied plainly, getting no response. Instead, he was given a silent stare by Shiro. The seventeen year old walked slowly to the two bandits, eyes narrowed at them.

"H-Hey, why're you looking at me like that?" The second bandit asked, he and his companion confused by Shiro's behavior.

"Uh-oh," As everybody's eyes followed Shiro, Jack sounded concerned. "Is this what I think it is?"

"I am afraid it is," Daniel showed the same concern as Jack. By the time he answered, Shiro was directly facing the second bandit. The minute he did, the atmosphere became tense.

"Lemme get this straight, pal," Shiro said firmly. "You used the word 'bitch' when talking to a pair of sweet, innocent young girls. Am ah correct?"

"I said I did," The bandit replied. "W-Why?"

"Oh, so you did," Briefly tilting his head, Shiro said, "Okay, here's the deal. Whenever ah hear adults calling kids names, they usually be saying stuff like 'brat', 'rascal', 'monster', whatever. But, you said 'bitch'. Now why you hafta use such a foul term? Who do you think you are trying to slander dem girls, hm? I suggest you take back what you said," Shiro jabbed a finger at the bandits. "Cuz if you don't, I'll do what Lady White Heart planned on doing-And that is to BEAT YOUR GODDAMN ASSES!" Suddenly, Shiro burst out in anger causing the bandits to flinch. Seeing this, White Heart's team widened their eyes in surprise. The remaining Braves acted as if this was ordinary for them.

"And if you dun wanna take back yo words, you better git yourselves outta here! If you don't, Imma tear YOUR asses off, pound dem into mincemeat and feed them to the monsters in this f #$%#ing snow field!" Shiro's harangue instilled fear into the bandits. "Now get lost or else IMMA F%*# % YOU UP!" His last line led the bandits to scream in fright and run off into the distance. A moment later, everybody's gaze was still fixed on Shiro who stared at the fleeing bandits with a fierce glare. It soon vanished as Shiro turned and walked to Ram and Rom.

"Hey, you okay, kids?" Shiro, his expression sincere, bent down to speak. "Sorry you had to hear all that. Listening to people badmouthing children can make me go a lil overboard with mah words," The females, speechless at his change in demeanor, did not respond. "Uh, you ladies okay?" Noticing the silence, Shiro got up on his feet. "Oh, I get it, I get it. I should properly apologize for swearing in front of the girls, yeah? Again, I am sorry," Raising his hands apologetically, he said, "So, if there's anything I can do to take back what I said-"

"Whoa, hold on there," A slightly amused C-Sha stopped Shiro. "No need to be sorry. I think what you did was pretty impressive. I've never seen anybody else swear as much as Blanny,"

"Yeah, you were so awesome!" Ram praised Shiro.

"So awesome…" Rom repeated after Ram happily.

"Really? Heh, thanks," Shiro smiled briefly and then frowned at C-Sha. "But, seriously, you say Blanny cusses a lot? Now ah see why those bandits called her the White Demon," He grinned at White Heart. "You got to be one heck of a goddess to let your mouth run amok, Blanny," Quickly, he pointed out, "Oh, and that was a compliment,"

"I told you not to call me that," White Heart said bluntly. Bashfully, she added, "But, thanks anyway," Out of curiosity, the CPU said, "What brings you to Lowee?"

"Imma tell you but, first," Shiro paused for a minute. "How bout we take a walk?"

* * *

"Wow, so, you and your friends came from this place called Earth? And it's the same as our world? That's so cool!" said an excited Ram.

"So cool…" Rom put on a small smile.

"Eh, they're not exactly the same," Shiro chuckled. "Earth and Gamindustri just have a few things in common," The group was walking in an area filled with more trees. In the lead were Ram and Rom whom huddled close to Shiro. The rest were watching the trio from behind.

"I must say my sisters are clingy to you for some reason," Blanc, in her human form, commented on Shiro.

"Don't worry bout it. I like kids. So, I dun mind them being around me," Shiro looked at Blanc over his shoulder. When he turned his head to the front, he quickly looked back at her and lifted one finger. "Oh, and dun get the wrong idea. Ah didn't mean it that way,"

"I got to say I never thought somebody else would be calling Blanny by her nickname," C-Sha said. "Let alone a guy,"

"And I never expected the Gold Third of Lowee to be such a bombshell," said a grinning Shiro to C-Sha.

"Oh, ho, were you perhaps attracted to my well trained body?" C-Sha flashed a teasing smile before saying lightheartedly, "I was only kidding. But, thanks for the comment,"

"That aside, how long more before we get to Lowee?" asked Jack.

"It's not too far ahead. We'll be reaching the path to the nation shortly," said Blanc.

"I've read that Lowee's appearance is based on a fairytale wonderland," Daniel mentioned.

"Yup! Our nation's a magical wonderland where everybody lives happily ever after!" An enthusiastic Ram chimed.

"Happily ever after…" Rom said with a smile.

"Magical? That's nice," Shiro seemed impressed. "I bet it must be pretty colorful,"

"It is. And there lies Lowee," As the group arrived at an open area of snow, Daniel pointed out several meters into the distance. Everyone stopped to observe the nation of Lowee, its dazzling lights catching the Braves' attention.

"Sweet mother of Gamindustri…" A mesmerized Jack spoke under his breath.

"Disneyland ain't got nothing against this…" An equally captivated Shiro remarked.

"What's Disneyland?" Ram asked, she and Rom gazing at Shiro curiously.

"It's an amusement park in our world," Daniel answered. Turning to Blanc, he said, "I must admit your nation is quite the sight to behold,"

"Thank you," Blanc replied politely. "Lowee was created to provide a happy environment for people of all ages. Hence, leading to what you and your friends are seeing,"

"Happy, huh?" Shiro turned to face his companions. "Then, let's kick off our visit to Lowee by making things livelier," In enthusiasm, he said, "What say two of us race all the way there while giving lil Ram and Rom a piggyback ride each?"

"Huh?" Shia along with the others, stared at Shiro.

"Don't be so surprised, pals. I just thought this'll be a good opportunity for us to bond with one another," Shiro clapped his hands together. "So, who's up for it?"

"Hmm… That sounds interesting," C-Sha had a determined smile on her face. "I'm up for this,"

"Me too! Me too!" Ram eagerly raised her hand. "It's so fun to run in the snow!"

"So fun…" Rom concurred.

"But, why a race?" Blanc asked, a bit worried.

"Come on, Blanny, what's with that face?" C-Sha said cheerily. "It's not that Ram and Rom will get hurt,"

"She's right, Blanny. Like ah said, just take it as a bonding session, kay?" Shiro said.

"I told you not to call me Blanny," Blanc furrowed her eyebrows temporarily. Switching to a smile, the CPU said, "Since C-Sha's fine with it, I guess I'll go along,"

"That's the spirit!" C-Sha said cheerfully. Seeing her company, she asked, "So, who am I racing against?"

* * *

"Not bad, C-Sha!" Shiro, holding Ram on his back, bragged. "But, you gonna hafta do better than that!"

"Same to you, Shiro!" Holding Rom on her back, C-Sha responded loudly. "I'll show you my body isn't for show!" Both her and Shiro were running to Lowee so fast that they kicked up the snow beneath their feet.

"Yay! Go, go, Shiro!" Ram was cheering her carrier gleefully.

"Yay…" Rom said silently to herself.

"Would you see that," Jack grinned. He and the rest were still standing on their spot, watching the race. "Those two are being energetic on the get go, huh?"

"Indeed," Livre laughed softly. "Without further ado, shall we make a move?"

"Yes, let's go," Shia nodded.

"Yes, let's," A smiling Blanc did the same. With that, the group hurried forward to rejoin their company.

And hence begins the Braves' visit to the Land of White Serenity…


	10. It's Lowee (Mother) Time!

There was once an organization named ASIC, short for the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime. At one point, they defeated the CPUs of Gamindustri and overtook almost the whole of it. Thanks to the CPU Candidates and their allies however, the goddesses were rescued and ASIC was toppled. Remnants of the syndicate either renounced their ways or continued them with little success.

Among them though, one was stubbornly devoted to his old organization's cause. He would spend most of his time confined in an abandoned room, experimenting ways to resurrect ASIC's defeated leaders. Unfortunately, no matter what methods he used, be they occult practices or scientific procedures, his efforts ended in failure. This remained for what seemed to be years in the man's eyes.

That was until he encountered something extraordinary.

Through a twist of fate, he laid his hands on an alien object. Guided by curiosity, he utilized it in his work and found that it accelerated his efforts substantially. Exhilarated to the point of near madness, the man resumed his long desired goal. Dressed in a lab coat over a casual T-shirt and long pants, he was rapidly typing on a terminal's keyboard. The terminal was connected to a huge mechanical structure, rested on a large metal table. As the madman operated it, he rubbed one hand into his brown disheveled hair. A manic grin spread across his face as three letters emerged on the terminal's screen.

C.F.W.

* * *

"Would you like to have more tea, Jack?" A girl with sandy blonde hair in a maid uniform asked.

"Sure, thanks," Jack replied politely. "This is a nice place, Financier. I like it,"

"Why, thank you," Financier giggled after pouring Jack's tea. "Your comments are appreciated," The Braves were at the courtyard of Lowee's Basilicom, a castle like mansion atop a snowy hill. Seated at a circular table, the four except Shiro were treated to tea and cookies by Blanc who sat facing them. On her right and left respectively were Financier and a bespectacled woman with sky blue hair, dressed in a red robe over a short white dress. The woman was Mina Nishizawa, Lowee's Oracle as well as Ram and Rom's caretaker.

"I must say it is a first to hear of males sharing the same abilities as Gamindustri's goddesses," Mina remarked on the Braves in wonder. "Not to mention, you four do not require Shares unlike them…"

"Your surprise is understandable. Regardless, we are pleased to be of your acquaintance," Floating between Jack and Financier, Livre asked Blanc, "May I ask if anything out of the ordinary has occurred in Lowee?"

"To date, there has been nothing unusual in my nation. Not even anything that may be related to the Glitch was reported," Blanc answered. "Speaking of which," The Lowee CPU looked out to a snowy lawn nearby. There, her younger sisters were building a snowman with Shiro and C-Sha. "I've said this but, my sisters are clinging to your friend quite openly,"

"It's not surprising given what Shiro did earlier…" Shia said, he and the rest joining Blanc in watching the four.

"You got that right," Jack grinned slightly. "Shiro's always the kind of person who'd step up for a kid,"

"Indeed. He can be blunt towards those who wrong children," commented Daniel. "Especially if they are mistreated in public," When he finished, Shiro walked to the group along with Lowee's CPU Candidates and Gold Third.

"Whaddup, people?" The brown haired Brave greeted his friends cheerily. "Anything we missed?"

"Nothing much, Shiro," replied Daniel. "Blanc was just saying things in Lowee are under control,"

"That so? If that's the case, what're we gonna do in Lowee, fellas?" As Shiro spoke to everyone, Ram and Rom went and stood close to Blanc.

"Well, Lowee's selling point lies in its amusement parks,"" C-Sha remained next to Shiro. "How about we take you and your buddies to one?"

"Yeah! I heard Super Retro Land's going to have a new attraction! Let's go there!" Ram stated excitedly.

"I want to go there too…" Rom nodded in contentment.

"I understand your eagerness, Ram and Rom, but, let's hear our guests' opinions, alright?" Mina said to the CPU Candidates gently.

"Hey, I don't mind C-Sha's idea. In fact, I love theme parks!" Shiro beamed.

"Me too, man!" Jack raised his hand enthusiastically. "When it comes to one, count me in!"

"I figured both of you would say that," Daniel chuckled. "In that case, I am in agreement with C-Sha's suggestion,"

"Yes, same here," Shia said in approval.

"It's settled, then," C-Sha smiled at the Braves and Lowee's goddesses. "We'll be happy to bring all of you to an attraction," Looking at Blanc, she added, "What do you say, Blanny?"

"I say why not," Blanc smiled. "I don't have anything to work on so, I'll come along,"

"Then, I will remain at the Basilicom with Mina. Should there be any unusual occurrences, we will let you all know," Financier informed everybody except herself and Mina.

"We most certainly will, Financier," Turning to the Braves and Livre, Mina graciously said, "In the meantime, do enjoy your stay in Lowee,"

"Thank you, Mina. We shall gladly do so," Livre replied courteously.

"Oh, you bet, Livre," Shiro grinned before asking everyone, "So, this Super Retro Land that Ram mentioned, which way is it?"

* * *

"Woo! This shit sure beats Bowser's Castle!" Shiro shouted.

"Heck, yeah! This is awesome!" Jack replied. He and Shiro were immersing themselves in Super Retro Land's latest addition. It was called Bowzard's Castle, an obstacle course in which participants defeat holographic monsters inside a castle while avoiding booby traps. Jack and Shiro raced through a corridor, plowing down the mock enemies and dancing like a pair of goofballs. Behind the duo, the other Braves plus Lowee's CPUs and Gold Third watched the two boy's antics.

"Your friends really are having fun, aren't they?" Arching an eyebrow, C-Sha spoke to Shia and Daniel.

"Don't mind them, C-Sha," Blanc frowned with closed eyes. "Those two are just that energetic,"

"Wow, look, Rom! That is so silly!" A laughing Ram commented on Shiro and Jack's actions.

"They are so funny. Hee, hee," Rom giggled.

"It's in their nature to get easily excited," said a chuckling Daniel to C-Sha. "Now, shall we move on?" At the former's words, the group continued clearing the obstacle course. After they were done, everybody went to ride the roller coaster where Shiro and Jack were gleefully whooping in the middle of it. Their next stop was a playground with green pipes and golden coins floating above them. Shia, Daniel and Jack were playing with Ram and Rom by going into and reemerging out of the pipes. Not far from them, Shiro and Blanc were seated at a bench beside a fence.

"Whew! Been a long time since I entered an amusement park!" Shiro relaxed by placing his hands behind his head.

"Is that so?" C-Sha was leaning on the fence, standing near Blanc with her arms crossed. "I got to say you're clearly something when you and Jack danced in the obstacle course,"

"You think?" Shiro grinned at C-Sha. "That's how me and Jack roll at times. Anyway, I've been meaning to ask," His grin fading, he said, "Why do you call Blanc, 'Blanny'?"

"Oh, that was a nickname I thought up for her. It sounded adorable so I went with it," In amusement, C-Sha said, "And for your information, Blanny and I are known by the Lowee folks as the Golden Pair ever since we met,"

"Seriously?" Shiro brought his hands down, appearing impressed. "That's a really cool team name you got there," He quickly lifted a finger. "Hey, I have an idea. How bout the three of us join up together and become the Golden Trio?"

"I like that, Shiro," replied a delighted C-Sha. "What do you think, Blanny?"

"Please don't. It's ridiculous," Blanc shut her eyes and frowned.

"Aw, why not, Blanny?" Shiro said playfully. "Besides, I can imagine you as the leader being kickass and respectable and all," Before Blanc could interject, the brown haired Brave added, "Oh, and ah meant the 'respectable' part for real. Specially when you got riled up over dem bandits previously,"

"What do you mean?" In curiosity, Blanc raised her eyebrows. C-Sha did the same.

"As I've said before, I love kids. So much so that I hate to see anybody badmouth them. Let alone lay a finger on them," Midway in his explanation, Shiro shifted his attention to Shia's side. He saw Rom riding on a turtle with her companions watching. "To be honest, you're kinda like me. You're the first person aside from me to talk back to anyone that messes with a child,"

"Plus, the best of part of you is that you may not be stacked as those crooks said," Shiro's eyes temporarily moved to Blanc's chest. "But, you got sumthin' else to make up for it," Pointing at Blanc, he said sincerely, "And that is you got a big heart. Cos you're willing to speak yo mind when the people you care for including your sisters are in a pinch. For that, you got mah respect," Shiro raised both his hands and said, "And no offense when I brought up your sizes by the way," For a moment, Blanc and C-Sha fell silent.

"That was impressive," Inside Shiro's Driver, Livre commented on the boy's words.

"Wow. That was quite deep," An amazed C-Sha remarked.

"I admit I'm nearly at a loss for words," Blanc shared C-Sha's sentiments. "Nobody has talked about my size that respectfully," The Lowee CPU's expression turned pleasant. "I appreciate what you have said, Shiro. Allow me to thank you wholeheartedly,"

"Don't mention it," Smiling, Shiro paused to gaze at Blanc. "You know I was just thinking. You're pretty cute up close,"

"Eh?! W-What are you getting into all of a sudden?!"A slightly flustered Blanc responded.

"Aw, he's hitting on you, Blanny," C-Sha teased. "I'm starting to feel a little jealous,"

"Of what? That nobody's hitting on you? Oh, don't chu worry bout it," Shiro waved his hand at C-Sha cheerily. "Imma know a pal back at Earth who digs ladies with your kind of figure. I can hook him up with you and he'd be sure to hit on ya," While he was talking, Blanc's cellphone rang prompting her to answer it.

"Hello? What is it, Mina?" Blanc spoke into her phone, Shiro and C-Sha looking on curiously. Shortly, the two saw the goddess become surprised. "What? Is that true? I got it. I'll lead everyone there now. Thank you,"

"What's up, Blanny?" C-Sha asked as Blanc kept her cell.

"We have a situation," Blanc said seriously. "One of the villages outside of Lowee is being attacked,"

"Say what?" Shiro raised his eyebrows. "It ain't bandits causing trouble, is it?"

"No," Her expression unchanging, Blanc said, "It's something else,"

* * *

In a village within Lowee's snow fields, northwest of the nation itself, a large monster had emerged and was attacking everything in the vicinity. Said monster was a rotund orange being resembling either a pig or lizard with an enormous tongue like piece. It had a scaled tail and horn-like flames shooting out of its head as well as a spiky, green shell. Using its enormous tongue, the creature destroyed the settlement's huts and consumed the debris.

"Wonderful! Wonderful! With this, nothing can stop me!" While the monster was tearing things apart, it cackled in glee. The village's inhabitants fled out of their homes in panic, gathering a few feet away from the settlement. They waited for help while watching the carnage. Unknown to them, two individuals were inside one hut that was not demolished yet. The pair were none other than the bandits that Shiro swore at earlier. Both took advantage of the chaos to sneak into the back and steal what little valuables they could find.

"Hurry up while that thing's still out there!" The first bandit was hurriedly grabbing a few pieces of jewelry in a dresser's drawer.

"I heard you! Don't rush me!" Searching a cupboard, the second bandit responded quickly. Suddenly, the front half of the hut was demolished by the monster. "Holy shit!" shouted the crook as he and his partner were startled.

"Oh, what's this?" The monster set its sights on the bandits whom stared at it in fear. "Come to be devoured? Very well, if that's what you want, I'll let that happen!" Cackling, the creature lashed its tongue out to the latter. The crooks screamed and braced themselves for their impending demise.

"Stop right there!" White Heart's voice caught everybody's attention, causing the monster's tongue to halt a few inches in front of the bandits. She and her companions, all transformed, descended from the sky. The villagers cheered upon seeing the arrival of Lowee's CPUs and Gold Third.

"Look! It's the goddesses and C-Sha! They've come to help!" One of them said.

"But, who are those people?" asked another who noticed the Braves. Back at White Heart's group, they landed on the ground and faced the monster.

"What the…?" White Heart became shocked. "Why is he here?!"

"Friend of yours?" inquired Black Brave.

"This bastard's CFW Trick. He's one of the generals of ASIC, a syndicate that us CPUs once fought. In the past, we beat them including him," Green Brave took note of White Heart's explanation. He had first heard mention of ASIC during the Braves' visit in Planeptune.

"Yeah! And he's an icky perv too!" Ram in her HDD form cried out in disgust.

"Whaddaya mean he's a perv?" White Brave asked Ram curiously. At the same time, he and his company noticed the bandits running off in fright.

"Hey, aren't those the bandits that you chased before, Blanny?" asked C-Sha.

"Well, if it isn't the great Lady White heart herself!" Trick addressed the group. "Are you here to stop me?"

"How are you still alive?!" White Heart responded bluntly. "You blew up years ago!"

"Indeed I was destroyed," Trick replied. "That is if you're referring to the real CFW Trick,"

"What do you mean?" asked C-Sha.

"For years, I researched ways to return ASIC to its former glory. After what seemed to be an eternity, fate smiled upon me! I was granted the means to achieve my objective and this is the result!" Referring to himself, Trick answered with pride.

"I don't get what you're babbling about," White Heart held her axe up and glared at Trick. "But, ASIC is dead! So, quit spouting bullshit!"

"Be careful, everyone," As soon as White Heart finished, Livre warned the group. "The Drivers are sensing high levels of the Glitch,"

"Another Glitched monster, huh?" Black Brave said. "So, what's the plan?"

"We'll have to bring the villagers away from here first. Once that is done, we'll engage the enemy," advised Livre.

"If that's how it is, I'll take the villagers to Lowee," C-Sha offered. "Then, I'll return to help all of you,"

"You don't need to, C-Sha. Get the villagers to Lowee and watch over the nation. And take Ram and Rom with you," White Heart stated. "Not all of us are capable of beating anything affected by the Glitch. And I'd rather not risk getting most of us who can't do so injured,"

"What are you saying, big sis?! Rom and I will fight too! We'll never forget what that perv did to both of us!" Ram protested.

"That's right! I don't know why he's back but, we'll teach him a lesson!" added her twin.

"Alright," Briefly, White Heart smiled in acceptance of her sisters' words. "But, if it's too dangerous, remember to drop out," She then cautioned.

"Okay!" The White Sisters said happily in unison.

"Guess I'll be off. You and the rest take care, Blanny," C-Sha prepared to leave.

"Got it," At White Heart's reply, the Gold Third member left to escort the villagers to Lowee.

"Well, I'd say that is enough talk," Trick spoke to the group menacingly. "Let us have all of you trampled, shall we?"

"You know I dun get what this ASIC deal is," White Brave cracked his knuckles. "But, it ain't cool wrecking homes, fatso,"

"Fatso? How rude. Is your mother so dumb she only taught you to call people names?" Trick's question made White Brave gawk at him.

"Excuse me?" For a minute, White Brave fell speechless. "Oh, no. Oh, hell no!" He shook his head lightly. "You did not just talk about my mama even though I don't have one!" All stared at him as he became exasperated. White Heart and her sisters in particular, were confused over his behavior. "Okay, fine! You wanna talk about mothers?" White Brave clapped his hands together. "It's mother time!" Breathing in deeply, he pointed to Trick and uttered, "Your mama's so fat, a Giant Dogoo can f# %$& her!" White Brave's insult elicited varied reactions. Black Brave spat out of his mouth, trying not to laugh. A dumbfounded Purple Brave had his eyes shrink into white circles. Livre and Green Brave murmured an, "Oh, my,". As for Lowee's CPU Candidates, they appeared even more confused. White Heart, on the other hand, widened her eyes without a word.

"What?" Trick replied, somewhat stunned.

"Yo mama so huge, she pushes Planeptune Tower up her ass like it's her dildo! Yo mama so dim, she went to Lastation for breastfeeding lessons cuz she thought it was for "Lactation"!" White Brave continued insulting Trick. "And yo mama so fat, she needs cheat codes when playing fitness games!" Spreading his arms wide, he shouted, "Now, how's that for talking about mothers, huh?!" White Brave's company stared at him in disbelief. At that moment, silence filled the surroundings.

"Ki…" White Heart's mouth turned into a small grin. The goddess was chuckling softly. Before long, she soon entered into full blown laughter.

"Big sis?" Rom looked at her older sister. She and the rest of the group were surprised at her older sister's gaiety.

"Hey, Shiro…" Slowly stopping her laughter, an impressed White Heart said to White Brave, "You… Where'd you learn to swear like that?!"

"Blanny, when you live in America, you be hearing stuff like this all day," While White Brave replied, Trick was quiet. His expression was blank yet concealed a threatening aura beneath it.

"Who do you think you are to say such things?" Trick said, his voice dangerously low. "You dare mock me?! Don't be full of yourself! I'll show you what happens to those who belittle me!" Angered, he conjured a dark two-bladed halberd with neon blue blades in one hand.

"Get ready! He is coming!" Livre alerted the group. Trick jumped forward and swung his weapon onto them. The Braves and CPUs flew back to dodge, their opponent's halberd slamming the ground. Swiftly, Trick bounced up to the air above everyone and plunged himself downward.

"Whoa!" Black Brave let out a startled cry as the Braves and goddesses went opposite directions to avoid Trick. The round creature jumped backward and was repeatedly bouncing at an area in front of the team.

"What the hell?! He's faster than the last time we fought!" White Heart said angrily.

"We'll need to halt his movements!" Green Brave called out to White Heart. "If we can do that, we will be able to strike him!"

"Leave stopping him to us!" Ram hovered forward. "Rom and I have just the thing for that!"

"Yup! Leave it to me and Ram!" Rom joined her twin. Immediately, the White Sisters crossed their magic rods together. They aimed them at Trick who lunged towards the duo.

"Eternal Force Blizzard!" The sisters fired a bluish blast of energy out of their wands. When it came into contact with Trick, he was encased in an ice block and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Nice one, Ram and Rom! Now's our chance!" Black Brave charged up his rifle. His fellow Braves flew up and readied their attacks.

"Emperor: Mode Burst!" An energy sphere was shot out of Black Brave's weapon.

"Lightning Arc!" Purple Brave swung his sword, launching a purple colored electrical current at Trick.

"Bullet Knuckle!" White Brave unleashed a surging wave of fire with a fist.

"Bit Attacker!" Green Brave summoned a few energy daggers in one hand and threw them to the enemy. The knives multiplied and struck Trick's frozen form, exploding in the process. This was followed by the remaining Braves' attacks connecting with their target. A cloud of smoke emerged at the spot Trick was at.

"Did we do it?" asked Black Brave. His question was answered when the smoke settled. Trick was seated on the earth, apparently unharmed.

"What's this?" Trick cackled. Mockingly, he said, "Is that all you have?"

"What? Our attacks didn't work?" Purple Brave stated, he and his friends surprised at the current turn of events.

"How is this possible? We clearly landed a clean hit on him," mentioned Green Brave who regrouped with the Braves and CPUs.

"There is no way for you to dent my body! With my research, I have made myself to be invincible and the strongest!" Trick boasted. He then extended his massive tongue to the group and swung it around rapidly.

"Shit! For a fat guy, he's faster than Sonic!" White Brave was continuously moving in the air with his companions, evading Trick's assault.

"He must be ticked off by your mother jokes so bad that he wants to get even real quick!" Black Brave narrowly missed Trick's tongue by an inch. In an instant, it headed for White Heart.

"What in the-" White Heart could not spare a second to defend herself.

"Big sis! Watch out!" Rom dived to White Heart's front. The CPU Candidate yelped as Trick's tongue wrapped around and pulled her next to his body.

"Oh, no!" Green Brave said in alarm.

"Rom!" A concerned White Heart and Ram shouted. The duo promptly flew ahead to face Trick, the Braves following suit.

"Well, what do we have here?" Trick spoke evilly. "A little runt trapped and helpless within my grasp,"

"Let me go!" Rom yelled, trying to squirm herself free.

"Hey, you! Let her go!" Black Brave demanded.

"Yeah! Get your slimy tongue off Rom, you perv!" Ram said.

"Perv?" Slightly annoyed, Trick replied, "If you're referring to the original Trick, do not compare me to him. I may be assuming his form but, I do not share his tendencies," Lifting Rom up, he added, "Besides, it's not as if I'll be hurting the CPU Candidate of Lowee badly,"

"You're not making any sense," Gripping her axe in anger, White Heart said, "Original or whatever, like hell we'd believe you! And if you dare do anything to my sister, I swear you'll pay for it!"

"As I've said, I wouldn't harm Lowee's CPU Candidate. However…" Trick displayed an evil grin. "…I have a better idea on what do with her,"

"What are you implying?" Green Brave asked seriously.

"You see, instead of injuring her, I'll do this!" Trick raised Rom higher up. The orange blob's tongue retracted into his mouth, bringing Rom along with it. It was at that moment, a terrible realization came to her mind. Rom attempted to cry out to her two siblings.

"Hel-" But, it was too late. To the group's shock, Rom disappeared into Trick's mouth. The sound of a sickening gulp was heard followed by Trick's tongue slithering out of his mouth.

"Wha…" White Heart almost lost her voice. "What?"

"No effing way…" Black Brave had a look of utter disbelief.

"You ate Rom?!" A horrified Purple Brave exclaimed.

"That's correct~" Trick responded delightfully. "And you will all soon join your precious CPU Candidate in oblivion! Oh, how wonderful it will be to see all of you be devoured by yours truly!"

"No…" Ram began feeling downcast. "It can't be… Did Rom die?"

"You bastard…" White Heart tightened the grip on her weapon. "How dare you take away Rom," The goddess' eyes glowed red in fury. "You'll pay… YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Blanc, calm yourself! You'll risk meeting the same fate as Rom if you succumb to your emotions!" Green Brave warned.

"Oh, are you angry?" Trick laughed wickedly and taunted White Heart. "Then, come at me! You shall be the next one to be consumed-" Just as Trick was concluding his line, he was hit by a powerful force. White Brave had fired a surge of flame to Trick's face, almost making him stumble. The group focused their attention on the former, his eyes concealed in black and one of his arms thrust forward.

"Hey, what gives?!" An irritated Trick said. "Weren't you taught any manners, boy?!"

"Shut up," White Brave's response, though soft, was audible.

"Huh?" Trick became confused. And so did the others.

"Um… Shiro?" Ram asked.

"You just had to do something awful, don't cha?" White Brave stayed still. "You did, didn't chu?"

"Oh, crap," Black Brave shook his head. He alongside Purple Brave and Green Brave arrived at an unpleasant realization.

"Well, guess what, pal?" White Brave brought his arm down. "You got yo self a ticket to the afterlife for what you did. And the best part? It's free of charge," He gazed at Trick, his pupils dilated due to immense rage.

"BECAUSE I'M GONNA HAND IT TO YOU PERSONALLY, FATASS!"


	11. The Beat(Smack)down of the Century

"Oh? Hand it to me personally, you say?" Trick put on a condescending smile. "Are you planning to take me on?"

"You bet ah am," Glaring at Trick, White Brave pointed at him. "Imma start by pummeling dat bloated body of yours. And when I'm done, I'm gonna tear you apart,"

"Tear me apart?" Trick gave a mocking laugh. "Have you forgotten? I am invincible! You cannot possibly lay a finger on myself-" Just as he finished, White Brave delivered a flying kick to his face.

"Yeah? Tell that to mah foot instead!" yelled White Brave. As a startled Trick rolled backwards, White Brave hovered up in the air. "You fellas stay put! I'll handle this!" He turned around and spoke to his team, now standing on the ground.

"Shiro, you mustn't," Livre spoke through White Brave's Driver. "Our enemy's capabilities are such that not even your weapons can affect it. We need to formulate a plan,"

"To hell with that! I'll beat that fat tub of lard and get Rom outta him! Just watch!" Without waiting for Livre to say another word, White Brave sped off towards Trick.

"Stop hitting my face!" An annoyed Trick sat himself back up. "You're grinding my gears!" He swung his halberd at the incoming White Brave only for him to dodge.

"Well, you know what grinds mine?" White Brave flew to Trick's back and grabbed his tail. "Jackasses who hurt kids, LIKE YOU!" Trick was thrown to a partially demolished hut and crashed into it loudly. A dust cloud was created at the rotund being's spot. He immediately jumped out to strike back. Armed with his halberd and a newly summoned sword, he thrust the latter towards White Brave. White Brave swiftly side stepped to avoid the blade which pierced the ground. Before Trick could pull it away, White Brave shattered it with a kick. Tossing his broken weapon aside, Trick brought his halberd onto White Brave whom blocked it with one hand.

"Give Rom back, asshole!" White Brave demanded, holding Trick's weapon by the blade tightly.

"I have said that the CPU Candidate is in oblivion! There is no way for you to retrieve her!" Trick replied provocatively.

"Screw you!" Snapping Trick's halberd into half, White Brave flew close to his opponent and punched him repeatedly. "You mess with a kid, I mess you up! Now, GIVE. BACK. ROM!" White Brave landed a hard punch on each word. The last one pushed Trick several feet across the snow.

"Enough with your assault!" A peeved Trick discarded his weapon. "It's useless!" Opening his mouth, he launched his tongue at White Brave and waved it around at blinding speed. In response, White Brave raised his fists and propelled them forward.

"Raging Knuckle!" White Brave unleashed a flurry of punches numbering in the hundreds. A high speed collision between fist and tongue soon ensued. From afar, the remainder of the Braves watched the battle intently together with White Heart and Ram.

"Look at them go!" Black Brave said in awe. "This is like a kung fu flick!"

"But, Shiro's attacks have not left any dents on his opponent," Green Brave remarked.

"What's he thinking?" asked a frowning White Heart. Meanwhile, Trick and White Brave continued clashing blows with one another. The former gained the upper hand by deflecting all of White Brave's punches. He was eventually smacked up to the air multiple times and sent crashing to the ground. When White Brave regained his footing, he was snatched by Trick's tongue.

"Shiro!" Purple Brave cried out as he and his companions became concerned for their friend.

"Everyone assist Shiro! He clearly cannot fight alone!" At Livre's urging, the group flew ahead to face Trick. The round creature was holding White Brave in the same manner he did with Rom.

"Didn't I tell you? You will all be devoured! And the next to be eaten is your friend here!" Trick squeezed his captive, making White Brave grunt.

"Don't even think about it!" Black Brave aimed his rifle at Trick. "I'll blast your fat tongue before you can gulp him down!"

"Don't chu worry bout me, Jack!" White Brave called. He then said to Trick, "In fact, ah dare you to swallow me whole, you big piece o' turd!" Hearing this, the group was shocked.

"What the hell are you saying, Shiro?!" exclaimed White Heart.

"Trust me, Blanny. I got this," White Brave quickly assured.

"But, why are you asking that disgusting perv to eat you? Are you crazy?!" said an alarmed Ram.

"Like ah said, don't worry! I'll beat his ass and save yo twin!" Turning to Trick, White Brave said, "You heard me, didn't cha?! Eat me! Ah said, EAT. ME!"

"Hmm? Have you perhaps given up?" Smiling evilly, Trick lifted White Brave up with his tongue. "No matter. If that's what you want, it's fine by me!"

"Wait!" Green Brave brought his hand out. "You mustn't do this-" No sooner did he finish than Trick ingested White Brave. The sight of him getting consumed made the group tense.

"Hah! So much for his bravado!" Trick said in ridicule. "All that's left is to take all of you! After that, Lowee will be next!"

"Not a chance, fatass!" White Heart clenched her fist. "You took one of my sisters and one of my friends! We won't let a murderer like you touch Lowee!"

"Can you possibly stop me? I am ASIC incarnate! I shall devour this land, which my comrades failed to conquer, until nothing is left of it! And no one shall stand in my way! For I am the STRONGEST!" Trick started to laugh arrogantly. Purple Brave and his team stared at him, unable to comprehend their opponent's ravings.

"HAHAHA! AHAHAHA! AHA- GUH?!" To everyone's surprise, Trick's laughter ceased. The roly-poly being was feeling uneasy, his head slightly downcast.

"Huh? What's up with him?" Black Brave asked.

"What's going on?" Ram asked.

"Wha-What is this? Something is not…" Trick was grunting continuously. His upper body slowly bulged outward, forcing him to gradually lean back.

"What's happening?" A curious Purple Brave observed Trick's expanding form. In seconds, the front part of Trick's body was already swollen. Suddenly, his chest burst open violently and released greenish pixels that dissipated into the air above. Trick fell on his back and howled in pain. During this, a figure jumped out of him and landed in front of the group. It was none other than White Brave holding an unconscious, untransformed Rom in his arms.

"Yo, guys," White Brave grinned at his friends. "I'm back,"

"Shiro!" The remaining Braves were happy to see White Brave.

"Rom!" An anxious White Heart and Ram went to examine Rom. In disbelief, the former said to White Brave, "I can't believe it… You actually saved Rom!"

"Told ya I got this," With a reassuring smile, White Brave handed Rom over to White Heart. "Take care of your lil sister will ya?" While the Lowee CPU carried Rom, Trick was sitting himself up weakly. A huge cavity was on his chest, green liquid dripping by its side.

"You… YOU!" Trick shakily said to White Brave, "You destroyed me from the inside?!"

"So, you noticed, eh?" White Brave stepped forward and talked to Trick. "Ah knew you were tough on the outside but, was wondering if the same applied to your insides. So, ah figured if I can't do any damage to your body, why not go in and blow your guts up instead?"

"Wait, are you saying you let Trick eat you so you could bust his innards?" Black Brave asked White Brave in curiosity.

"Bingo, Jack," A cheery White Brave gave Black Brave the finger gun. "And it worked like a charm,"

"For real?" Black Brave was impressed. "That's amazing, man,"

"I admit your tactic though reckless was quite impressive," commented Livre. "And I thought your decision was clouded by anger,"

"Hey, it's because I was mad that I came up with this idea. And speaking of which, I still am pissed. You wiped out the homes of the villagers living here. And you had the balls to gobble Rom up," Staring at Trick with his eyebrows furrowed, White Brave slammed his fists together. "Ah hope you're ready. Cuz it's about to GO. DOWN,"

"Wait," A trembling Trick raised his hands. "Y-You can't possibly be planning to beat me up, are you? All while I am in this poor, sorry state? Isn't it shameful to attack a helpless individual such as myself?"

"Shameful?" White Brave shrugged. "Nah, I think not. Because you ain't helpless at all," He narrowed his eyes at Trick. "You're just a piece of shit," In an instant, Trick mustered his remaining strength to lunge at White Brave furiously.

"YOU SON OF A B-" The next thing Trick knew, a powerful punch was delivered into the hole in his chest. It was at that moment that the group sans White Brave witnessed what would be the beatdown of the century. Trick was lifted up by a barrage of White Brave's fists, their speed equivalent to that of a machine gun's rapid fire.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" The punches continued, their combined force making Trick remain stationary in the air. And it went on. And on.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

"ORYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" White Brave let out a loud cry of rage. By this time, Trick was groaning in pain. His body was being dismantled by White Brave's endless attack.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

"DORYA!" With an uppercut, Trick was sent hurtling a few feet up to the air. As his broken form descended to the ground, White Brave slowly lifted a finger and pointed it at Trick.

"You got knocked da f*& #$ up," White Brave stated plainly. Concurrently, Trick landed on the snow with a heavy thud.

"And that is why you never trifle with a child in front of Shiro," informed Green Brave.

"Holy crap…" White Heart muttered, she and Ram gazing at the scene in a mix of admiration and surprise. Soon after, Trick was enveloped by pixels and began shrinking. He disappeared completely, leaving behind a figure that was lying on the snow. Seeing this, everybody went to inspect it. A closer look showed that it was a brown haired man wearing casual clothes underneath a lab coat. He was unconscious and had a rather stupefied expression on his face.

"What is this?" Green Brave asked in wonder. "Why is there a person here?"

"Perhaps this individual is related to the enemy that we fought," Livre answered Green Brave. "That in itself however, does not explain much,"

"Should we bring him to the Basilicom?" asked Black Brave.

"We will," White Heart gently propped Rom in her arms. "And we need to tend to Rom too,"

"Agreed. Let us return to the Basilicom. Rom requires attention. Also, we may learn more on this man by questioning him," Livre said. With that, Purple Brave and Black Brave held the man up by his arms. The group then made their way back to Lowee by flying there.

* * *

The evening sun shone, dyeing the sky in orange. The villagers that were escorted by C-Sha are staying in one of Lowee's hotels until their homes are rebuilt. At the Basilicom, Ram and Mina were tending to a sleeping Rom in the CPU Candidates' bedroom. The Braves were standing in a large hall with white walls and tall windows reaching the ceiling. Accompanying them was Livre, floating on his tome in between the guys and Financier. Everybody was awaiting Blanc and C-Sha, who were interrogating the man they took in. Shortly, Lowee's CPU and Gold Third entered the hall. The duo joined their comrades upon coming in.

"So, how'd it go?" Jack asked the two females.

"That perp told us some interesting things," C-Sha replied seriously. "Turns out he found an extraordinary item and used it for his research. By that, he meant bringing back the leaders of ASIC. The weird part was that he ended up becoming what he wanted to bring back. Then, he decided to test the results on one of the villages outside Lowee,"

"What was this item that the man obtained?" Daniel enquired.

"He never really mentioned what it was. Except that he made himself invincible and strong with it," Perplexed, C-Sha said, "Plus, he kept rambling on how ASIC will never fall and that they will be revived. If you ask me, that man's got a few screws loose,"

"Indeed," Blanc closed her eyes and frowned. "There was no point in questioning him further so, I instructed the guards to confine him,"

"Nevertheless, it is safe to note that the Glitch played a role in the events to date," stated Livre. "Based on C-Sha's explanation, the perpetrator of the village attack came across the Glitch by chance and used it for nefarious purposes. In doing so, he became inhuman and utilized his newfound abilities to wreak havoc,"

"That would sound logical," agreed Daniel.

"Ain't it odd for that fella to find the Glitch by chance though?" Shiro questioned. "I mean how'd it even come to him in the first place?"

"Probably the same way God Eater found it," guessed Jack.

"But, where did the Glitch come from?" Shia pondered.

"As of now, we lack the information to determine its' source. However, it is clear that incidents pertaining to the Glitch will not cease," Livre concluded. "We can only resume monitoring these occurrences. With three of Gamindustri's nations surveyed, that leaves Leanbox as our last destination,"

"You know after all the places we've been to, we still haven't found out how we got our Drivers," Jack contemplated, hands behind his head.

"I am sure we will reach that answer in time," Daniel stared at the ceiling. For a minute, nobody said anything further.

"By the way, may I ask how soon before the villagers have their homes restored?" The silence was broken by Daniel speaking to Blanc.

"It shouldn't be long. The Basilicom staff I've sent are doing their best to rebuild the village. Why do you ask?" At Blanc's reply, Daniel smiled.

"Well, you see…"

* * *

Most of the work on rebuilding the demolished village was completed during the night. This was not only thanks to the Basilicom workers but, also to the Braves, Blanc and C-Sha. The latter had transformed and contributed to the reconstruction efforts with their powers. Hence, the workers will only have to apply the finishing touches tomorrow.

After being thanked for their assistance, the Braves returned to the Basilicom with Blanc and C-Sha. Inside, they enjoyed a warm dinner together with the CPU Candidates, Mina and Financier. The males shared stories of their prior experiences, fascinating Ram and Rom. Later, the Lowee twins played board games with the Braves. The night ended with everyone tucking into bed but not before Shiro read Ram and Rom a story.

The next morning, all were gathered several feet from Lowee's entrance. The plan was that the Braves would travel to Leanbox by ship. To do so, they have to fly to a dock situated not too far from Planeptune. When asked why they chose not to fly straight to Leanbox, Jack answered, "Because flying feels kinda mainstream,"

"So long, guys. It's been great having you all in Lowee," C-Sha spoke to the Braves.

"Yes, it was. As thanks for your help, I'd like to write a book on your adventures," Blanc said gratefully.

"You are an author?" Daniel said curiously.

"Yup! Big sis loves to write fanfics! She's won awards with them!" Ram eagerly shared.

"Yes, big sis often publishes her writings in competitions…" Rom displayed a little of Ram's enthusiasm.

"That sounds neat. Ah dun mind reading one of yo sister's stories one day," replied Shiro with a grin.

"I welcome that. I can lend you and your friends a few of my books in the future," offered Blanc.

"Sure thing. Oh, and Blanny?" Shiro gazed at Blanc. "Mind if I say something to ya?"

"Hm? What is it?" Blanc was approached by Shiro. The fawn haired boy gave her a swift peck to the cheek, surprising those near him. Blanc in particular, was so stunned that she widened her eyes and stood rigidly in place.

"Oh, goodness!" uttered Mina, her hands cupped over her mouth. Immediately, Shiro walked backwards and changed into White Brave.

"Next time we meet, let's make it a date, kay?" Moving past his fellow Braves, White Brave waved at Blanc cheerfully. "See ya," He turned around and promptly took off to the sky.

"Yo, wait for us!" Jack called out, he and the other Braves transforming and following their comrade.

"W-W-Wha…" Blanc was stuttering to herself.

"Whoa, Blanny! You scored yourself a boyfriend! I'm jealous!" said C-Sha playfully.

"B-B-B…"

"Wow, big sis got kissed by a guy!" said an excited Ram. "It's like watching a rom-com anime!"

"Yes, it's so romantic…" Rom stated in a slightly teasing manner.

"Lady Blanc, are you alright? You don't seem well," Financier noticed Blanc was still frozen on the spot. The Lowee CPU's face reddened in embarrassment.

"Wha… Wha… Wha…"

"WHAT THE HELLLL?!"

* * *

"Man, this is neat. A luxury cruise all the way to Leanbox," Shiro commented on his surroundings. He and his gang were at the bow of a cruise ship, admiring the view of the ocean.

"This is fancier than I expected," stated Daniel. "That aside, was it really necessary to wish Blanc goodbye the way you did earlier?"

"I dun see why not. I mean she's cute! I wouldn't mind going on a date with her," An enthusiastic Shiro said to his companions, "And not just me. You fellas could also take the other goddesses out and do the same,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack shook his head and chuckled. "Are you serious? We only met Neptune and her pals a few days ago. Aren't you taking things too fast, Shiro?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But, y'all gotta admit those four ladies are hot. Heck, you even mentioned they were eye candy when we first met them," Shiro briefly spoke to Jack before addressing the group. "Surely, you guys want to have a go at them, no?"

"Uhm… I guess?" Shia was unsure of how to reply.

"My, what a fine topic you all are discussing," Within the Drivers, Livre chuckled. As if he was reminiscing, the fairy added, "Ah, how I wish I was my past self…"

"I beg your pardon?" Daniel asked as the Braves heard Livre.

"Oh, excuse me, it's nothing," Livre cleared his throat. "At any rate, let's enjoy the cruise. Once we arrive at Leanbox, our first stop will be the Basilicom,"

"Yep," Shiro agreed. He stared out to the sea with the team. "Ah wonder what Vert has in store for us when we pay her a visit?"

"What's this? You're going to see Vert I hear?" An intrigued voice caught the gang's attention. It belonged to a blonde girl walking up to them. "What a coincidence! To think I'd meet those with the same objective as I,"

"Milli, don't barge into people's conversations. It is rude," said a blue haired girl that was shorter than the blonde. She had joined her along with another girl having long grey hair. On the female trio's arrival, the Braves took note of their features. The blonde girl appeared to be a knight at first glance. She was clad in a silver, black, and red dress with gold lining as well as steel leggings with black stockings beneath them. Her skin was a fair white and her eyes a dark orange. A gleaming crown of gold and diamonds lay atop her head. At the end of her braid of hair were two circular jewels that encircled them. Additionally, a sword that shared her dress's details was holstered by the girl's hip.

The girl in blue hair had violet eyes, her hair worn in pigtails with multiple braids pulled up on the sides of her head and a white ombre. Her forelocks and bangs blend together, some straightened. Each pigtail is tied with a black ribbon lined in a gradient of violet, lavender, and sky blue. Her outfit was black with material cut out to reveal most of her torso. It was attached to a pink diamond gem connected to a glowing blue circle around her neck. Further, she had white ornate wings with blue and pink gradient diamond gems matching a turquoise gem on her bracelet.

Lastly, the grey haired girl had royal blue eyes. She wore a black jacket with a large white cross design at the end of each sleeve, the lapel lined in white and white frills sticking out of the cuff. Under the jacket was a white corset top with a black ribbon tied up in the center and held between the breasts with a bow. She even donned a skirt with a thick striping of black and grey, white frills lining the hem, and a black belt held by a grey clasp. Her footwear was a pair of grey shoes with a cross design, worn with black and white leg warmers and striped stockings. Around her neck is a set of black and red headphones.

"Come now, there is no harm in speaking to citizens. Is it not normal for a king to converse with them?" said the blonde in good nature.

"May I ask who you may be?" Daniel said to the knight politely.

"Ah, my apologies," With one hand at the hip, she puffed out her chest. "I am Million Arthur! The one whose name stands above a million Arthurs and will eventually be king of Britain!"

"Britain?" In unison, the Braves arched an eyebrow.

"And these are my faithful friends, Cheekama and Nitroplus," Arthur gestured to her companions.

"NITROPLUS?!" Jack and Shiro yelled. Their faces were pale as they exchanged quick glances.

_Damn! I had a nightmare from playing one of their visual novels! _Shiro exclaimed in his head.

_You referring to the one where that guy saw everything as gory shit? _Jack's thoughts rang loudly. _I'd be damned if you are!_

_Heck yeah! What kind of parent would name her kid Nitroplus?!_

"What's wrong? Is something the matter?" Nitroplus looked at Jack and Shiro curiously.

"Lady, this sounds random and all," Pointing at Nitroplus, Shiro gazed at her intently. But, you don't happen to see people as meat, do you?"

"If it's meat you're talking about, you'd be referring to meat!" A slab of flesh sat on Nitroplus' shoulder, making the Braves lean forward to stare at it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Raw Meat!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Shiro and Jack retreated to the bow's railing, the former nearly falling on his rear in the process.

"Is that… a talking piece of meat?" asked Shia in astonishment.

"Holy mother of God! It's Saya from the 'Song of Saya'! She's actually in front of us!" Holding the handrail with one hand, Shiro frantically pointed at Raw Meat. "She'll send her spores all over us and make us mutate into her offspring! Oh, Lord…" A disconcerted Shiro briefly turned to Jack before placing a hand across his eyes. The rest, particularly Arthur's group, gave confused looks to the duo.

"What are you saying? Raw Meat is like my own flesh and blood. She'll never do anything as bad as you've described," Nitroplus assured with a smile.

"You sure about that?" responded a skeptical Jack. "Cos the way you're putting it indicates otherwise!"

"We're doomed! We're DOOMED! Oh, Lord help us if we die!" Shiro flung his arms up in exaggeration. His reaction made Daniel laugh lightly.

"There now, both of you. Let us not be too dramatic, shall we?" Once Jack and Shiro calmed down, the Braves introduced themselves to the newcomers and explained their situation. Even Livre came out to present himself.

"I see. So, you are the Braves that Neptune informed us of. It must be fate for us to cross paths," stated Arthur pleasantly.

"Neptune told all of you about us?" Shia asked.

"We met Neptune and her sister yesterday while visiting Planeptune. That's how we knew about the five of you," answered Nitroplus.

"I see. On a separate note, I never expected that a Britain exists in this world," Daniel said to Arthur, "What is it like?"

"Are you implying that Britain is in your world as well?" Arthur's eyes sparkled in fascination. "How interesting! Tell me, what is it like? Does it have an abundance of half-clad women?!" Her question led to the males tilting their heads in confusion.

"Scuse me?" asked Shiro.

"Milli, don't misguide our listeners with your erotic inclinations!" Sighing apologetically, Cheekama said to the Braves, "Please don't mind what you heard. She has a perverse taste of her own,"

"You saying Arthur's not straight?" quizzed Jack.

"It is as you have mentioned," Cheekama frowned.

"Okay, so you have a not-so-straight knight and a girl with a living slice of meat in your party," In half amusement, Jack rolled his eyes. "And I thought I've seen it all,"

"You and me both, pal," Shiro glanced at Jack and then looked at Arthur's trio. "Anyway, welcome to the team, yeah? And sorry bout wut ah said about Raw Meat,"

"No worries," Nitroplus replied nicely. She began putting on a smile and said, "Just so you know, I do see people around me as meat," On hearing this, Jack and Shiro's complexions paled again.

"Oh, hell no…" Witnessing the two boys' expressions, Cheekama sighed. This was followed by Nitroplus giggling softly.

"I was only kidding. You're all wonderful looking humans," She said to the Braves jokingly.

"I'm never playing visual novels again…" muttered Jack.


	12. A Captive (Goddess) in Leanbox

The trip to Leanbox was smooth sailing with zero incidents. Everybody walked the grassy landscape surrounding the nation, exchanging small talk along the way. Arriving at their destination, the group moved into the city center where the Braves observed its white buildings.

"Man, this place is just as technological as Planeptune," In amazement, Shiro shook his head.

"That, and Leanbox is a militant country with Lastation being a heavy importer of its equipment," added Daniel.

"By the way, why are you out of the Drivers, Livre?" Shia asked the fairy who floated next to the Braves.

"I thought it would be a nice change of pace," Livre looked out to a structure. "Besides, I feel like taking in the sights,"

"A good decision. Each of Gamindustri's nations are worth beholding," Eyes sparkling, Arthur said, "Though what I find ultimately pleasant to the eye is a bevy of ravishing ladies!"

"There is never an end to your raunchiness, is there?" Cheekama frowned at Arthur.

"Do not word it that way, Cheekama," replied Arthur in good nature. "It is a king's privilege to indulge in all that is beautiful. To me, there is no greater excitement than that!"

"If it's excitement you're talking about, I think I found it. Look," Jack pointed to the right. Near the group, eight men in butler uniforms were wrecking tables outside a clubhouse. A woman with mint colored hair was trying to calm them down, only to be pushed aside roughly. The surrounding bystanders dared not interfere due to the men being incredibly rowdy.

"That person's in trouble!" uttered Shia.

"Let us help her," At Livre's request, the group quickly moved to the fallen damsel. When they reached her, Daniel extended a hand to the woman. A closer look showed her eyes were an almond-red color. The lady's hair was worn in a high ponytail with a black and green twin-bow piece as well as a few bangs and long curls framing her face. She wore a revealing black dress with long boots and gloves that ended at her wrist, along with a black neck piece with a white sphere in the center that has a small green X in the center and two small pieces of purple cloth. On both her hips were black ribbon-cloth segments having longer cloth pieces dangling from both sides with green sparkled coloring inside. The skirt was practically non-existent on the dress, a simple cloth in front of her lower area.

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked courteously. "What happened?"

"I am fine, thank you," The woman took his hand and got up. "Those men were supposed to be setting up a harem butler event in that establishment. But, they've broken the rules and shared alcohol meant for the occasion!" She groaned. "If only dear sister Vert would at least come to help put them under control…"

"So, they're drunk?" Jack said, he and the rest watching the butlers whooping and laughing madly.

"Guess these guys need to be straightened up," Shiro turned to the females. "You ladies stay here with Livre. Mah pals and I will handle them,"

"By yourselves?" The lady in black raised her eyebrows. "What are you saying? Are you going to waltz in there?"

"Fret not, fair maiden," Arthur assured. "These four are the Braves, warriors with powers on par with the goddesses!"

"What? The Braves?!" replied the mint haired woman in surprise.

"You heard her, lady. Just chill. We got this," Shiro spoke as the Braves walked to the drunken men. He cried out to them, gaining their attention.

"Yo, assholes!" The butlers paused to see the Braves standing within earshot from the former. "Didn't yo mama teach you not to break people's stuff?"

"Huh? Who the heck are you?" One of the men asked the four males in between hiccups.

"We're members of the Guild," answered Jack, arms crossed.

"Could you please stop what you're doing? You're scaring the citizens," Shia said to the men politely.

"On top of that, you handled a woman roughly," mentioned Daniel. "That was not nice of you,"

"Pft, bunch of young 'uns getting in our way," scoffed another of the men. "Get them!" At this, the unruly butlers approached the Braves.

"Okay, folks. It's… show time!" Shiro cracked his knuckles. The Braves fought the eight men, taking on two each. Shia knocked out one man with a flying kick to the face. Landing on his feet, he swiftly sidestepped a punch from the other foe and rammed a fist into his gut. As for Jack, he stunned his opponents by thrusting his fingers into the first's eyeballs and kicking the second's groin. Meanwhile, Shiro was trading insults and punches with his enemies whereas Daniel rendered his unconscious with karate chops to their necks. Before long, the eight butlers were laying on the ground motionless. The mint haired woman stared at the Braves in awe along with the citizens and her female companions.

"And that's a job well done," Livre smiled. Soon, cheers and claps were heard among the onlookers. Livre's team joined up with the Braves in the midst of the applause.

"That was impressive," the lady in black said to the Braves in admiration. "Vert told me of your battle prowess but, what you have shown was better than I expected,"

"Your words are acknowledged," Daniel replied amicably. "Are you by any chance the CPU Candidate of Leanbox? Seeing as how you referred to Vert as your sibling?"

"Ah, my apologies. I've yet to introduce myself," Running her fingers through her hair, the lady smiled. "My name is Chika Hakozaki, the Oracle of this country,"

* * *

In a dark room within Leanbox's Basilicom, Vert was feeling triumphant. She and her guild had won an important raid mission in the CPU's favorite game, Four Goddesses Online. The blonde goddess lied back on her chair, gazing into a computer's LED monitor that was the room's sole source of light. As she swiveled in her seat to get up, Vert heard a frantic knock on the door.

"Hm? What is happening?" The CPU was answered by a female Basilicom staff member coming in hurriedly.

"Lady Vert! It's a disaster! The Basilicom has been-" Vert's eyes widened when she saw the worker sent slumping to the floor with a blow to her head. Behind where she stood was a man wearing a dark long coat, with a scar across his right eye. With one hand, he aimed a machine gun at Vert.

"What is this? Who are you?" An alarmed Vert questioned.

"That doesn't matter," replied the unknown intruder gruffly. "My friends and I have taken this place. Now, be good and get over here. Or else it's the end for you!"

* * *

"I see. The four of you encountered the Glitch in three of Gamindustri's nations. And you have yet to identify the cause of its emergence," Chika was seated in line with Arthur, Nitroplus and Cheekama at a rectangular table. Opposite them were the Braves and Livre. All were at an outdoor café next to one of Leanbox's streets after the unruly men were taken away by the police.

"It is as you described," Daniel stated. "Histoire is devising a method for the people to fight the Glitch as we speak,"

"That sounds assuring," said Nitroplus. "Neptune informed that anything affected by it becomes unbeatable. As if the author gave them an invincibility cheat code as she put it,"

"The author?" Jack grinned in amusement. "She sure loves the fourth wall, huh?"

"I wonder…" Shia said. "Um… if it's alright for me to ask, Ms. Chika, what's Vert doing now?"

"No need for the formalities. Just call me Chika," smiled Leanbox's Oracle. "And regarding my sister, she had to attend to an important issue in the Basilicom,"

"I take it you mean she is playing her online games?" An unimpressed Cheekama narrowed her eyes towards Chika.

"Right you are. That's why she was unable to assist with the harem butler problem," Chika laughed nervously. "Unfortunately,"

"You're implying that the CPU of Leanbox is obsessed with gaming? That is unexpected," Livre arched an eyebrow.

"Correct!" replied Chika enthusiastically. "We may not look the part but, Vert and I are huge fans of games-particularly, dating sims. Especially those involving BL-"

"BL?!" Jack exclaimed. "Gory visual novels are one thing but, BL dating sims? To heck with that! I'm never touching them ever! Nuh-uh! No way!"

"Why would you say that? I find them enthralling," Coyly, Chika said, "In fact, I think you and your friends make excellent material for that category…"

"Oh, hell no, what?!" Shiro yelled in dismay, surprising the females and nearby patrons. "Don't chu be associating me and mah pals with that shit! That stuff gave me PTSD when ah learnt bout it!"

"There, there," Daniel calmed his fellow Brave and spoke to Chika. "Do forgive Shiro's sudden reaction. He and Jack had an embarrassing experience upon discovering the BL genre,"

"Really? And what was it like?" said Arthur curiously.

"All of you, stop," Jack raised his hands. "Let's just go to the Basilicom, okay?"

"Yes. Putting Chika's… preferences aside, we should check up on Vert and see if she has sighted the Glitch," While Livre talked, Shia was looking at a large TV screen on a tall building opposing the café. It was then that something caught his attention.

"Hey, isn't that Vert?" Hearing him, the rest also gazed at the screen. A commercial airing on it was replaced by footage of Leanbox's CPU. To the group's shock, as well as that of the civilians, Vert was gagged with a cloth and bound to a wooden chair by ropes. She was in a room with two people dressed in long coats. The first was a man with a rugged hairstyle, armed with a machine gun. His partner was a shorter individual holding an iron pipe across the shoulder. Said accomplice's face was concealed due to donning a hood with a pair of sunglasses and a white medical mask.

"Citizens of Leanbox!" The rugged man announced. "We are Dead Cell!"

"Dead Cell?!" At the mention of the name, Nitroplus tensed up.

"Your army had arrested our leader in the past. And now we have yours! Here is the deal-In exchange for your precious goddess, bring our leader to the Basilicom! You have twenty four hours to do so! Failing which, the CPU shall be history!" With that, the display shut off and became pitch black. The citizens chatted amidst themselves worriedly. One of them called the authorities with his cell.

"What the heck?" Shiro spoke to his friends in disbelief. "Is this for real?"

"It is as we have seen," said Daniel.

"How could this be? I thought that organization was no longer active…" Chika talked to herself.

"Do you know them?" asked Shia.

"They are a group that was once in my home, the PC Continent. Chika and I had fought them previously," Recollecting a memory, Nitroplus covered half her face with a palm.

"To think they'd hold my darling Vert hostage… The nerve!" The Oracle of Leanbox stood up, her expression serious. "I understand this is sudden but, please follow me,"

"Where're we going?" Jack said as he and the others got up.

"To save my dear sister of course," Chika replied plainly. "But, first, there's a place we should be off to," Immediately, she took everyone to the streets. Walking for some time, they arrived at an enormous building decked out in green and white. It was the headquarters of the Leanbox Army, the nation's military force. Inside, the group was led through a series of corridors with various doors leading into offices.

"Pretty nice base you got here," Jack commented to Chika.

"Thank you," Chika responded in appreciation. "This headquarters is the pride of this country. Anyway, here we are," All stopped in front of a door which the Oracle knocked on.

"Who is it?" said a voice from behind the door.

"It's Chika, the Oracle of Leanbox. This concerns Vert,"

"I see. Come in," Opening the door, Chika and her company entered the room. It was plain with only a brown bookshelf and a rectangular desk. Sitting at the table with legs crossed is a young woman with spiked platinum-silver hair and blood-red eyes. She wore a dark gray tank top that has gold accenting and bared her midriff. Her lower half consisted of dark gray shorts with a white, gold, and black split skirt on top of it held by a dark brown belt with a black sphere in the middle of a gold ornament. Further, she had a pair of dark brown and gold boots that end a few inches above her knees. On each of her hands is a dark brown and gold glove with a black holed sleeve for her right arm and wrapping on her left. A simple earring was even worn on her left ear.

At both sides of the woman's desk stood two humanoid beings, completely dyed in blue and literally having Dogoos as heads. One was a male muscular figure wearing nothing but black speedos. The other had a slender feminine body dressed in a skimpy red bikini. Clearly, the Braves were dumbfounded at their appearances the minute they came into the room.

"Oh, Chika, it's terrible!" Speaking in a troubled manner, the Dogoo Lady went up to the group. "We watched the broadcast with S-Sha and couldn't believe what we saw!"

"Indeed! The news even made my biceps tremble!" The Dogoo Man joined his kin. Noticing the Braves, he asked, "And who are these?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Jack and Shiro exclaimed to the Dogoo pair, their eyes shrunk into circles.

"Why are you so flustered? These two are Gooman and Lady, just an ordinary Dogoo Man and Dogoo Lady respectively," The silver haired lady glanced at the Braves. "Also, as Gooman was asking, who are you?"

"Yes, regarding that, S-Sha…" The office's occupants gathered at the desk where Chika introduced the Braves to Leanbox's Gold Third. Gooman and Lady stood beside her whilst the rest faced S-Sha.

"So, you're the Braves. Vert told me about the four of you," S-Sha stated in a seemingly indifferent tone. "Let's cut to the chase. The police are assembling at the Basilicom to assess the situation. At the same time, the army's higher ups are debating on whether to fulfill Dead Cell's demands,"

"What can you tell us about them?" Livre hovered in between S-Sha and her listeners.

"They're a unit that formerly served the Leanbox Army under the name, HOUND. However, after their leader, Solid Viper, was charged with corruption, they rebelled and fled for the PC Continent. Renaming themselves as Dead Cell, they assassinated ordinary people at their turf. Coincidentally, Chika and Nitroplus were there. Vert ended up sending me with some of the army's soldiers to help them fight Dead Cell,"

"Correct," Nitroplus concurred with S-Sha's explanation. "Eventually, Dead Cell was defeated and Viper was brought back to Leanbox for imprisonment. Since then, they seemed to have disappeared. Until now,"

"Plus, thanks to S-Sha's efforts, she landed herself a job here!" Lady declared happily. "Naturally, Gooman and I were overjoyed and we decided to follow her!"

"Yes! We were so glad, my muscles twitched in delight!" said Gooman.

"Uh… Okay?" Jack was unsure of how to respond.

"I didn't join the army voluntarily," S-Sha closed her eyes, maintaining her uninterested demeanor. "It was more as if I was roped into doing so,"

"Aw, there she goes again with her usual attitude. But, deep down, you didn't find the offer unattractive," Teasingly, Lady said to S-Sha, "Isn't that right, E-Sha?"

"Yes," In a split second, S-Sha's eyes turned green and she talked in a soft-spoken tone.

"E-Sha, don't emerge without warning," A frowning S-Sha reverted to her normal self.

"E-Sha? Is there someone else we are unaware of?" Daniel asked in slight puzzlement.

"My, how forgetful of me to not inform you," Chika spoke to the Braves. "Among the Gold Third, S-Sha is a special case. Her body contains the souls of two people, herself and E-Sha,"

"Seriously? So, she be like having split personalities or sumthin?" An intrigued Shiro said.

"Simply put, yes," S-Sha answered. "Moving on, I personally don't see any reason to comply with Dead Cell's demands,"

"Why do you say that?" asked Cheekama.

"As I've said, the superiors are arguing on whether to exchange Viper for Vert. I doubt they'll easily give in as they're devoted to her. At this rate, none of them may reach a decision," S-Sha sighed softly. "If that's the case, I might as well have no interest in meeting Dead Cell's request,"

"If you do that, aren't you leaving Vert for dead?" A doubtful Jack spoke promptly.

"Don't misunderstand," replied S-Sha firmly. "I have no intention of letting Vert die. I'm merely saying there's no solution other than giving up Viper. Even if we do so, there is no telling that Dead Cell will hold up their end of the bargain,"

"In relation to this, I wonder if there is a reason Vert did not oppose her captors," pondered Daniel. "Could it be that she does not wish to exercise her authority over ordinary people?"

"Actually, the goddesses do use their powers to deal with threats be they human or not. In this case, my guess is Vert didn't want to in fear of damaging the Basilicom and getting the staff injured in the process," Chika smiled in contentment. "It would be just like my darling sister to prioritize their safety above all else,"

"You really care for Vert, don't cha?" said Shiro sincerely.

"Of course! The truth is Vert has no sisters of her own hence, making Leanbox being the only nation with no CPU Candidate. As such, I fill in that role by responding to her every need," Dreamily, Chika added, "And in return, she showers me with her sisterly love. For starters, she'll tuck both of us into bed…"

"I think that's too much information…" Jack nervously held a hand out to stop Chika. Sympathetically, he said, "I never knew Vert had no sisters though. Must be hard,"

"Don't worry," assured Chika. "When I'm not with Vert, she occasionally borrows the other nations' CPU Candidates for company. Mainly Nepgear and the Lowee twins,"

"Borrow?" A confused Shia asked.

"Don't mind what she said. It's a habit of Vert's," Cheekama shut her eyes, frowning. Whilst she was speaking, Daniel was deep in thought.

"Everyone, may I make a suggestion?" The group shifted their attention to him.

"Hm? Whatchu got, Daniel?" Shiro said.

"It has crossed my mind that we can rescue Vert without giving Viper to Dead Cell. I might have an idea to execute this plan,"

"How do you intend on doing that?" Arthur asked Daniel.

"Based on what has transpired, I assume Dead Cell is aware of the identities of those close to Vert. But, they do not know of us," Referring to the Braves and himself, Daniel stated, "We will use that to our advantage,"

"Is that so? Tell me more," S-Sha leaned forward and put her fingers together. "I'm interested,"

* * *

Vert sat on her chair, observing her surroundings. The man that held her at gunpoint and who also made the broadcast to Leanbox had gone out. His masked accomplice was standing beside the goddess, watching the door. The latter glanced at the guard, making muffled attempts to speak. Seeing this, the Dead Cell member turned to pull off Vert's gag.

"What do you want?" said the Dead Cell grunt. At that moment, Vert's eyebrows were lifted.

"That voice… I knew it! Are you perhaps, Linda?" The Dead Cell soldier removed her hood. She pushed her sunglasses up and pulled her mask down, revealing a face with odd white-purple skin and ruby red eyes. The soldier's ears were pointed and her hair a pastel green color with few spiked bangs.

"So what if I am?" Linda gave a cold stare to the Leanbox CPU.

"I don't believe it. You were never seen or heard of again after ASIC's collapse," Vert said in temporary surprise. In a serious tone, she added, "What are you up to this time?"

"Huh? Nothing really," Linda shrugged nonchalantly. "Just doing my job as a comrade of Dead Cell. Not that it's any of your business," It was then that Vert noticed something about her captor. Linda, formerly associated with ASIC, was recognized for her thuggish behavior and mannerisms. She had no qualms in running her mouth especially at the goddesses and their friends. This time however, Linda did not seem to exhibit much of her past tendencies. Rather, the girl appeared emotionless.

"Allow me to pose another question then," said Vert. "What is Dead Cell planning? What do they intend to gain from getting their leader back?"

"Like I care," replied Linda briefly. "All that matters is that I do as I'm told. That's that,"

"What do you mean?" For some reason, Vert felt concerned. "Are you saying you won't pay heed to what happens next? Aren't you worried of what your comrades may do after retrieving their leader-" Before she could talk further, Linda silenced the CPU by closing the gag on her mouth.

"Listen here and listen good," Vert's captor spoke. Her voice was calm yet threatening. "I don't give a single Credit for whatever Dead Cell's doing. They can do as they please. That's what I've decided. If you've got nothing more to say, be quiet," Linda moved a few steps away from Vert, her back facing the goddess. Vert watched in silence as the ex-ASIC grunt hung her head down a little.

"Besides," Linda whispered to herself. "I've nothing else to live for,"


	13. The Vengeance of (Linda) A Terrorist

Leanbox's Basilicom is a grand mansion colored in white, its front exterior adorned with dark tinted windows. Facing it was a fountain, extended across a grassy courtyard via a flight of shallow steps. Police officers were gathered at both sides of the structure. From where they stood, two Dead Cell soldiers guarded the mansion's entrance. Nobody made a move for their reasons-The police do not want to aggravate the situation while Dead Cell waited for its leader.

Sometime later, the head of the police team received a call on his walkie-talkie. He was informed that Leanbox's Oracle was en route to the Basilicom. True to this, Chika arrived at the scene with Arthur, Nitroplus and Cheekama. The female trio were led by the Oracle to face the guards.

"Hold it," One of them aimed his machine gun at Chika. His partner followed suit. "What business do you have here, Oracle? And who are these girls?"

"These three are representatives of the Leanbox Army," Chika answered coolly. "We are here to deliver a message. Your leader, Solid Viper, is currently ill. Fortunately, the army is kind enough to let him recuperate. Hence, we propose to bring Viper to the Basilicom after his health is restored,"

"What the hell?! Are you serious?" uttered the second guard.

"What do you mean he's ill?" The first guard questioned.

"It is as we've described," replied Chika. "Your skepticism of this news is clearly visible. If you have further doubts, I suggest that you voice them out immediately,"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Braves along with Gooman, Lady and S-Sha travelled in a stone tunnel connected to the Basilicom. Lit by torches on the walls, it took them to a flight of stairs that brought them to a door. S-Sha opened and peeked into it cautiously. Confirming the coast was clear, everyone walked through the door and entered an empty room.

"Huh. Chika wasn't kidding about sneaking in easily," Jack commented in wonder.

"Of course. As an Oracle, she is familiar with the Basilicom's layout," S-Sha spoke as the group assembled in a circle at the center.

"Are we sure that we don't need the other CPUs' help?" asked an uncertain Shia. "We told them to leave it to us but, they must be really concerned for Vert,"

"Your worries are understandable, Shia, but, the success of this plan lies in our numbers," Livre stated within the Drivers. "Bringing the other goddesses might inflame the enemy, potentially making the situation spiral out of hand,"

"Yes, it is a risk we won't want to take. Rest assured, however, that this shall not change the objective of rescuing Vert," Daniel promised.

"Yeah. You're right," agreed Shia. "Let's do our best,"

"Okay, so how're we gonna do this?" asked Shiro.

"We'll split into two teams. Gooman and Lady will be with me. The four of you will be together," S-Sha explained. "As discussed, the aim is to find the prisoners in this Basilicom including Vert. They are to be escorted here so that they can escape. While you're at it, try not to cause too much of a stir,"

"Got it," Jack nodded with his peers.

"Well then, the operation begins now," At S-Sha's words, everybody brandished their weapons and exited the room. The Braves headed for the right and S-Sha's trio to the left. All started traversing the Basilicom's hallways in search of Vert.

* * *

"Listen, I don't know what game you're trying to play but, we're the ones calling the shots here. Don't think you can come up to us making half-baked requests!" The first Dead Cell guard retorted, his gun still pointed at Chika.

"Yeah! How do we know you're not lying?!" His partner quizzed.

"Actually, we have proof of Viper's illness," With a wry smile, Chika pulled a photo out of her chest. "A word of warning though, you may find what I'm going to show you hard to believe,"

Behind a wall, S-Sha and her companions peered down a corridor. Two soldiers were stationed at a large door which was for the dining hall. Seeing this, S-Sha nodded at Gooman and Lady. The Dogoo woman approached the soldiers, distracting them using her looks. One fell for it whereas the other was confused by his comrade's antics. With the enemies sidetracked, Gooman and S-Sha rushed out. The Dogoo Man knocked out the soldier that was charmed by Lady with a punch. Before the second one could react, S-Sha dashed to and pointed her sword at him.

"Where is Vert?" Leanbox's Gold Third asked in a calm yet demanding tone.

"I don't know," The soldier replied tensely.

"Don't play dumb," S-Sha spoke sternly. "Surely, you're all aware of her location?"

"Even still, I'm not telling!"

"I see. That is too bad," S-Sha struck her sword's pommel on the soldier's head, rendering him unconscious. "What a pain," The Gold Third turned to Gooman and Lady. "Let's get the hostages,"

* * *

As S-Sha handled things on her end, the Braves climbed a flight of steps enclosed by a couple of walls. They were walking against the left with Daniel in the lead. At the top, the blonde man stopped his friends and peeked out to the horizontal passageway. Two soldiers entered a door not far to the left. They made mention of having "fun" with their prisoners. The minute they disappeared, he signaled his company to follow him. Carefully, the Braves approached the room which the soldiers moved into. Panicked cries of women could be heard inside. Wasting no time, Daniel gestured for his team to storm in.

"Freeze!" Jack charged in, aiming his gun at the soldiers. They were about to harass the Basilicom staff, all of them female.

"Ey! Hands off the ladies!" Shiro ran past Jack towards a Dead Cell member. He slammed his brass knuckles into the soldier's cheek, sending him crashing near a cupboard. As the other soldier directed his weapon at Shiro, Shia swiftly slashed it in half with his katana. The purple haired boy then lifted his blade to the man's neck.

"Where's Vert?" Shia asked. At the same time, Daniel shut the door and tended to the captives.

"Like I would know," answered the soldier brusquely.

"Don't be lying to us, pal," Jack warned, still holding his gun up. "She's in here, isn't she?"

"I can help with that. The terrorists took Lady Vert to an unused room on this level," One of the Basilicom workers spoke up. Curiously, she said to the Braves, "And who are you four?"

"We are friends of Lady Vert and have come to your aid. Can I ask where the room you speak of is?" As Daniel addressed the staff, Shiro was dragging the soldier he hit to a corner. Shia followed him, taking his captive along.

"It's on the opposite side of this floor," The worker replied. "However, I heard several guards will be stationed there,"

"It's no use getting to your goddess," mocked the soldier with Shia. "We're all going down anyway,"

"What're you talking about?" Jack asked, keeping a close eye on the door.

"Actually," The Basilicom staff member turned uncomfortable. "Regarding that…"

* * *

"You expect us to believe our leader suffered a mental illness?" The first guard was speaking distrustfully to Chika. He and his partner were shown a picture of a bedridden Solid Viper. The man, mouth agape in stupefaction, had what appeared to a slab of "raw meat" over his eyes. "How do we know that's really him in the photo?"

"There is no doubt to that. A picture says a thousand words," replied Chika calmly.

"I'm not buying this!" exclaimed the second guard. "You're up to something aren't you? I'm calling the boss-" He was about to reach for his walkie-talkie when Arthur and Nitroplus pointed their sword and katana to the soldiers' necks respectively.

"What the-" blurted the first guard.

"I'm afraid that won't happen. I was hoping to resolve this as peacefully as possible but, it seems you have left us with no choice," In a low serious tone, Chika said to the Dead Cell members, "Now, tell us. Where are you holding Vert?"

"I'm not saying a word," The soldier put on a smug grin. "Even if I do, it's useless,"

"What do you mean?" Nitroplus probed.

"Since it's come to this, I'll tell you. Our captain came up with a contingency in case something like this happens. We've hid explosives in this whole building. All he has to do is press the detonator and we'll bring down the Basilicom along with all of you!" Chika's group was shocked on hearing this.

"If you do this, wouldn't that kill everyone inside including the both of you?" Cheekama asked aloud. "Could it be… This was what it meant by the CPU being history?!"

"That's right! We'll do whatever it takes for this mission! Even if it means getting us sacrificed!" declared the Dead Cell sentry arrogantly. "So, just watch as your dear CPU dies together with all the people in this Basilicom!"

* * *

"You gotta be shitting me!" An incredulous Jack punched the wall next to the door. "They'll go so far as to destroy this place?!"

"You heard the lady. It doesn't matter if we can't stop anybody from saving the goddess. Once you reach her, the captain's prepared to take out whoever's stupid enough to come in here with the push of a button," The soldier Shia held captive spoke jeeringly. "You still wanna play hero after all this, huh?"

"So, you will forfeit your lives as well as kill any person who steps in this building?" Referring to the Basilicom workers, Daniel added, "Including innocent women such as them?"

"Yeah! We'll gladly let ourselves and anyone else in the vicinity killed! Got a problem with that?" When the soldier replied, Daniel's expression changed. It was emotionless yet glum. "What?"

"Not only did you attempt to harass your prisoners but, you also have no qualms in letting civilians perish indiscriminately," The blonde Brave slowly walked to the soldier and stopped in front of him. His voice though calm, concealed a sense of displeasure. "Isn't that brazen,"

"What're you getting at?" Daniel's listener was slightly puzzled. The Brave ignored the question and looked at his peers.

"Fellows, would you kindly escort the ladies and notify S-Sha of the situation?"

"You're asking the three of us to take them? What bout-" Shiro paused. "Oh, wait," Eyes widened in realization, he pointed a finger at Daniel. "Dun tell me you're gonna go solo on the enemy?"

"Perceptive, Shiro. It is as you've deduced," The Basilicom personnel and Braves displayed a mixture of surprise and concern. As for the Dead Cell member, he stared at Daniel in disbelief.

"Are you going to fight those terrorists alone? That's suicide! How can you possibly manage them all by yourself?!" said the Basilicom worker.

"She's right. Do you have a plan to confront them?" asked Shia.

"Fret not. I already have an idea in mind," Daniel gave an assuring smile. "If the enemy wishes to be bold in their deeds…" As it began to fade, his eyes filled with grim determination.

"… then I will show them the meaning of 'BOLD',"

* * *

"I am only going to say this once. Tell your boss to give himself up. Under no circumstances do you dare take the CPU's life and wreck this Basilicom!" Chika demanded.

"Get real!" protested the guard to whom Arthur raised her weapon at. "You want us to surrender? Then, why don't you make us do so and die trying-" He was interrupted by a loud crashing sound from the Basilicom's upper right. Two Dead Cell soldiers were thrown into one of the mansion's front windows. They landed hard on the ground, getting pelted by broken glass in the process. The duo suffered minor cuts on their faces and groaned in pain.

"What in the world...?" The policemen's leader said. "Is someone in there?" As everyone's attention was on the downed soldiers, an officer next to him noticed a person moving past the shattered window. He alerted his teammates by pointing at the said individual who was none other than Green Brave. The male CPU walked the corridor between the windows and a row of rooms. Several Dead Cell sentries placed in the middle of it aimed their guns at Green Brave. When he showed no signs of stopping, the soldiers opened fire.

Green Brave evaded the bullets, his expression serene all the way. The Brave's subsequent actions on reaching the men betrayed his calm demeanor. One soldier was disabled by having his nerves sliced. The rest tried to attack Green Brave, only to have dislocated joints. Every soldier subdued was flung out to the Basilicom's front yard in the same manner Green Brave did to the previous pair. While the people at the yard witnessed the chaos, Green Brave threw open the door his opponents guarded. Facing him was Vert, tied to her chair and gagged. Standing on both sides of the goddess were the man with the scarred eye and Linda, her face uncovered. The trio raised their eyebrows upon seeing Green Brave.

"What the…?! Who are you?!" The scarred man blurted. His accomplice though surprised by Green Brave's appearance, said nothing.

"Hello. My name is Green Brave. You have held the CPU hostage. And you shall release her," Responding in a tone both polite and serious, Green Brave stepped forward.

"Don't move!" Stepping ahead, the scarred man held up a crude remote detonator with a red switch. This prompted Green Brave to halt. "Take another step forward and I'll blow this place up-" No sooner did the Dead Cell chief finish than Green Brave hurled a spinning dagger to the detonator. It cut through the device, injuring the captain's palm. As he flinched and dropped the remote, Green Brave's weapon boomeranged itself back to him.

"I don't think so," Green Brave reproached. Concurrently, the Dead Cell captain gripped his wounded hand. "It is best that you concede. Should you resist further, I cannot guarantee you'll be left without a scratch,"

"Dammit all! I'll just have to kill you!" Whipping out his machine gun, the Dead Cell captain turned to Linda. "Don't stand still! Help me eliminate this nutcase!"

"No need for that," Linda prepped her iron pipe and walked up to the front of Vert. "I'll handle this myself,"

"What was that? I ordered you to assist me! You are to do as you're told!" rebuked the terrorist chief.

"I got you, boss. But, the one who's really going to be killed… is you," In an instant, Linda swung her pipe onto her superior's gun and knocked it out his grasp. The pale skinned girl then slapped her weapon across the Dead Cell chief's cheek. Vert and Green Brave watched in astonishment as the terrorist leader fell to the floor. Immediately after, Linda picked up the machine gun and trained it at her boss.

"Linda…" The Dead Cell chief said, stunned and lying sideways. "What the hell are you…"

"I've been waiting for this," Linda's emotionless voice belied a hint of expectancy. By this time, Green Brave was joined by his friends including S-Sha and Chika's groups.

"Hm? Is that Linda? What is she doing here?" Leanbox's Oracle glanced curiously at the former ASIC member. "Ah! Dear sister Vert!" Shifting her gaze to Vert, Chika was about to run forward. However, she was forced to stop by Linda momentarily directing her gun to the Oracle.

"Don't come closer," Linda warned Green Brave's team silently whilst aiming her gun back at the Dead Cell chief. "Stay there until I put a bullet into Scarface's brain here,"

"Wait a sec. Aren't you in cahoots with him?" a confused Jack said.

"Is that what you think it is? Truth is, it's the opposite," Linda replied, unexpressive. "I wanted to kill this man. Especially after what happened in the PC Continent,"

"What exactly does the PC Continent have to do with this?" At Nitroplus' enquiry, Linda fell into a brief pause.

"For a long time, I struggled to live since ASIC's fall. When Gamindustri didn't cut it for me, I fled to the PC Continent. Nothing changed. That was until some family took me in and gave me a job at their business. Didn't like it at first but, before I knew it, it didn't seem so bad. So, I decided to make a living with them," Linda explained slowly. "One day, I came back from making a delivery run. And I saw it. All of them… were murdered," At this, everybody save Linda and Scarface became surprised.

"Honestly, I never felt so lost. I didn't know what to do. Eventually I was found by Dead Cell and got enlisted among their ranks. Don't ask me how but, they did,"

"You wanted to take revenge for that family, didn't you?" asked Shia.

"That's right. I was willing to do whatever it took to do so. During my time with Dead Cell, I was assigned to this operation. It was then I learnt that he was the one behind the murder of my employers," Linda motioned her head to "Scarface". "Who would have thought the bunch I joined were responsible for killing them,"

"Is this really true?" Chika asked. Given Gamindustri's history with ASIC, she was unsure of whether to feel sympathetic or doubtful.

"I don't care if you believe me or not," stated Linda bluntly. "The only thing I care about is to give this bastard his just desserts. Back off. I'm going to finish this man's career," Soon, the pale skinned girl readied her gun.

"You deceived me? You turn your back on our cause?" Forcing himself up gradually, Scarface pointed a trembling finger at Linda. "How dare you… You traitor!"

"Thanks for the compliment, boss," responded Linda sarcastically. "I've been called worse. Now, stay still while I blast a hole in you,"

"Whoa, hold it, girl," Shiro raised one hand outward. "I kinda understand your history and all. But, you shouldn't do this. It ain't worth it,"

"Don't order me on what to do!" Linda barked at Shiro abruptly. "I've come this far and I'm not backing off!"

"Is this what you truly wish to do?" asked Green Brave gently. "To pull the trigger without remorse?"

"Hell I do! ASIC is gone! The people whom I relied on are gone! There's nothing else for me to live for! Except than to murder this SON OF A BITCH!" Linda yelled, her pupils dilated in rage. Witnessing the girl's outburst, Vert could not help but feel compassionate for her. Chika's group did the same, to a certain degree.

"Please reconsider!" persuaded Cheekama. "If you do this, you'll be no different than Dead Cell! On top of that, is this what that family would want you to do?"

"SHUT UP! Say one more word and I'll blow your heads off!" Linda angrily moved her gun to Chika's team, alarming them.

"Wait, calm down!" Shia lifted a hand. "At least let's talk-"

"You f***ing renegade! I'll kill you!" Suddenly, Scarface rose up and grabbed Linda's gun. A struggle ensued, with the two attempting to force the weapon onto one another. Livre urged for them to be stopped. Before anyone could act however, the gun was promptly directed to Scarface. At that moment, the trigger was pulled.

The next thing everyone knew, the air was filled with the sickening sound of flesh meeting bullets.

* * *

Daniel stood at one of the Basilicom's balconies overlooking Leanbox's city. Watching the night view, the blonde man pondered the events that had transpired. Dead Cell's captain, Scarface, sustained near-fatal injuries due to Linda's partially foiled vengeance attempt. The ex-ASIC grunt fled, distraught that things did not turn out the way she had hoped. With this, the terrorists were apprehended and the Basilicom rid of their explosives. The Braves and their friends decided to spend the rest of the day catching up with Vert.

Fortunately, the Glitch had no involvement in today's incident. But, questions still remain for him and his peers. Where did the Glitch originate from? How did the Drivers land in the Braves' possession? And what relation do these matters have to the truth Livre is concealing? Whilst Daniel was in his train of thought, Leanbox's goddess came into the balcony and stood beside him.

"Hello, Daniel. Fancy finding you here," She greeted. "Enjoying the scenery, I see?"

"Yes, I felt the need for some night air," answered Daniel. "I've asked this, but, are you alright?"

"Why, yes, I am," replied Vert courteously. "If I may, I would like to take this opportunity to personally thank you for rescuing me. Truthfully, I never expected to be saved again since our encounter at Virtua Forest,"

"Don't mention it. Most importantly, you're safe," Daniel smiled briefly. "That aside, was it necessary to let Linda off?"

"I believe it is for the best," said Vert sincerely. "That girl was once under our watch especially during ASIC's rule. Despite this, I feel it will be unfair for Linda if she was arrested and treated like any ordinary criminal. Given her circumstances, perhaps it is wise to leave her be. Hopefully, her wounds can heal over time,"

"That is quite admirable of you," remarked Daniel. "Not only are you beautiful in appearance but, you also display beauty in your attitude,"

"My, you flatter me," Vert chuckled lightly. In a sympathetic tone, she added, "By the way, I wish that the four of you are able to return home soonest. Your friends there must be anxious for your safety,"

"True. But, that does not change the fact that we'll continue lending our assistance in addressing issues pertaining to the Glitch," Extending a hand to Vert, Daniel said, "Here's to us doing our best together for the ventures to come,"

"It is my pleasure," Vert graciously shook Daniel's hand.

"On a separate note, would it be of your liking to chat over a cup of tea one day?" offered Daniel. "I was even thinking of having the other CPUs join us as well,"

"Oh, dearest me," Vert lifted a hand to her mouth in wonder. "Are you perhaps suggesting a group date?"

"If it is not too your inconvenience," At Daniel's response, Vert giggled.

"I say why not?" The goddess agreed. "Coincidentally, I was planning a gathering with friends of ours. Why not make it a large party instead? We can introduce you four to them,"

"A splendid idea," Daniel said, intrigued. "Very well. What say we prepare for that occasion together?"

"Gladly. Now, the night is still young. Would you and your friends care to play a game? I have one that you all may find entertaining," Vert clasped her hands in anticipation.

"As you wish. Shall we adjourn to the Basilicom then?" Daniel took a bow, eliciting a giggle from Vert. The duo returned to the mansion to rejoin their friends. Hence, the night went on without incident. The Braves' journey across Gamindustri may have ended, but, the future might yield a new one. As to the questions surrounding them, they will eventually be answered.

In due time…


	14. DISC END

There is a place where the fallen and obsolete of Gamindustri drift to. This grim spot is a barren landscape suspended in what seemed to be a reddish black void. Piles of metallic junk are littered across the land. The sound of thunder can constantly be heard in the skies above.

At the center of this place was a large clearing surrounded by mountains of discarded items. It was desolate save for clouds of green particles floating about in the air. They were encircling a black monolith in a backward-L shape, its surface layered with glitched pixels. The structure itself was hovering mid-air.

Levitating right above the monolith was a small fairy-like being sitting atop a floating tome. Wearing a black dress with silver and red accents, its eyes were concealed by a dark shadow. At one point, it smirked. Then, it slowly donned a manic grin.

What lies next?

* * *

THE GAME CONTINUES

BEGIN DISC TWO?


End file.
